


The Rose

by tinyleprechaun



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom Zayn, Closeted Character, Coming Out, Daddy Liam, Dirty Talk, Everyone Is Gay, Homophobia, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Marriage, Pining, Unrequited Love
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 10:25:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3407195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyleprechaun/pseuds/tinyleprechaun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn pracuje w sklepie z komiksami i nienawidzi swojego życia. Wszystko się zmienia, gdy pewnego dnia do jego sklepu wchodzi Liam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rose

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Rose](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1790908) by [thedisneylesbian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedisneylesbian/pseuds/thedisneylesbian). 



Życie dwudziestolatka nie jest wcale takie rewelacyjne. Kiedy jesteś dzieckiem, wszystkim czego chcesz jest posiadanie dwudziestu lat. Wieku, kiedy w końcu jesteś dorosły, ale nadal piękny i młody. Myślisz, że przez to będziesz miał wszystkie problemy rozwiązane. Samochód, karierę, dyplom. Cholera, może nawet związek? Wszystkie Twoje problemy znikną. Prześladowania w szkole? Odeszły. Zadanie domowe? Pa! Rządząca się rodzina dookoła? Na razie! 

Tak dziecko, nie wież filmom lub piosenkom. Bycie dwudziestolatkiem to gówno.

*

Zayn przerzuca kartki komiksu z Batwoman, który przyszedł w zeszłą środę. Jest odpowiedzialny za sklep, podczas gdy jego szef wyskoczył dla nich po Wendy's. Czyta komiks ze zmęczonymi oczami. Kocha Batwoman, ale kto nie? Jest po prostu cholernie zmęczony rutyną, którą stało się jego życie. 

Wzdycha dramatycznie i ściąga okulary, aby przetrzeć je koszulką. Problemem jest, że Zayn jest w tragicznym wieku dwudziestu lat. Wieku, w którym jesteś w pełni świadomy, że bycie dwudziestolatkiem to gówno. Dni w których pokolenie jego rodziców, gdzie bycie w wieku dwudziestu lat, zazwyczaj oznaczało, że jesteś zaręczony i masz karierę, dawno minęły. 

Zamiast tego Zayn pracuje w sklepie z komiksami na pełen etat, ledwie zarabiając na opłacenie czynszu. Na szczęście jego współlokator Niall jest jakby, człowiekiem ze słońca i czaruje właściciela, aby ten przełożył datę płatności czynszu. Podczas wolnego czasu, Zayn wychodzi nocą i jest graficiarzem. Ponieważ przelewanie twoich uczuć w anonimowe prace, jest prostsze niż mówienie o nich.

I to cholerstwo, bycie zaręczonym w wieku dwudziestu jeden lat? To śmieszne. Ostatnią rzeczą, o której myśli Zayn jest zaangażowany związek. Ten pomysł go przeraża. Po kilku zawalonych związkach, każdym zakończonym gorzej niż ten poprzedni, Zayn zdecydował że czas przestać próbować. 

Mimo tego co ludzie mogą o nim pomyśleć, Zayn jest właściwie całkiem namiętny. Kocha niepohamowanie i jest czuły w stosunku do swoich przyjaciół. Każde zerwanie, pozostawiało go przygnębionego i myślącego nad tym co zrobił źle.

Na szczęście jego przyjaciel Louis, jest jego jednoosobową grupą wsparcia. Louis potrafi czytać z Zayna, jakby był otwartą książką. Louis praktycznie mieszkał w mieszkaniu Zayna i Nialla, gdy Zayn przechodził przez swoje zerwania. 

Szczególnie odkąd Zayn nie mógł zadzwonić do swojej mamy, po zerwaniach. To może wydawać się żenujące, samolubne lub głupie, dla ludzi którzy nie musieli, wychodzić na jaw, przed swoimi rodzinami w jego wieku. Szczególnie odkąd Zayn wiedział że jest gejem, odkąd, kto wie? Właściwie kto w ogóle pamięta, kiedy zorientował się, że jest gejem? Wszystko co wie Zayn, to to, że wiedział dawno temu. Wystarczająco czasu, aby zaczął czuć się winny, przez nie dzielenie się tym ze swoją rodziną. 

Zayn kocha swoją rodzinę bardziej, niż cokolwiek innego na świecie. Jego przyjaciele są zaraz na drugim miejscu. Fakt, że Zayn był w trzech związkach, a jego rodzina nawet o nich nie wiedziała, go niepokoi. Miał przyjść do domu na Eid wyraźnie zdenerwowany, doprowadzając jego mamę i trzy siostry do bycia ciekawym i martwienia się. Kłamanie na ten temat trapiło go i trzymało cicho, ale on chciał krzyczeć w tym samym czasie. 

To po prostu myśl o ujawnianiu się i mówieniu „Jestem gejem”, do swojej rodziny, zdaje się być najstraszniejszą rzeczą, o której może myśleć. To wydaje się prawie, zbyt osobiste. Jakby nagle, kiedy im powie wiedzą wszystko o rzeczach, które zrobił lub chciałby zrobić z mężczyznami. Spina się, kiedy ogląda telewizję, ze swoją rodziną i pojawia się para gejów. Jak mogłaby jego rodzina, przy okazji, zareagować, na to że też jest gejem. To śmieszne myśląc w ten sposób, Zayn to wie. Jego rodzina go kocha, po prostu czuje się jak, co jeśli będą go oceniać i kochać odrobinę mniej, bo jest gejem?

Zayn wkłada swoje grubo oprawione, hipsterskie okulary z powrotem. Może usłyszeć playlistę, którą zrobił do sklepu, cicho grającą. Kiedy jest kolej Zayna na długą zmianę, wybiera muzykę i to sprawia, że jest szczęśliwy, tak że nikt nie potrafi tego zrozumieć.

Nuci cicho, do playlisty z Drakiem, która leci. Ruszając głową do rytmu, jakby rapował. Kontynuuje czytanie komiksu z Batowoman, nie słysząc nawet otwierania drzwi, kiedy jego szef wraca z jedzeniem. 

„Masz,” mówi, kiedy zauważa, że Zayn stoi za ladą, „Pamiętaj, aby uzupełnić wystawę z My Little Pony, jest znowu pusta.”

Zayn kuli się, pamiętając dziwnego, ciężko oddychającego mężczyznę, który przyszedł wcześniej i wykupił cały towar z My Little Pony. „Pewnie.”

„Jesteś mistrzem,” mówi jego szef, gdy kładzie zamówione przez Zayna Frosty, na ladzie.

Zayn kontynuuje czytanie komiksu, prawie skończył. Uzupełni wystawę za sekundę.

„Niczego mi nie przyniosłeś?!” Zayn podnosi wzrok, by zobaczyć przed sobą Louisa. Cóż, nie uzupełni wystawy w najbliższym czasie. 

„Przepraszam kolego,” Zayn wzrusza swoimi chudymi, wytatuowanymi ramionami, podczas gdy Louis bierze pierwszego łyka jego Frosty.

„Cokolwiek, jest w porządku, zresztą wyglądasz jakbyś potrzebował tego bardziej niż ja. Dlaczego wyglądasz tak..., eh?” Louis pyta lekko zmartwiony, bawiąc się figurką Final Fantasy, która stoi na ladzie. 

Zayn zagryza dolną wargę i patrząc się w dal, potrząsa głową, „To nic.”

Louis podnosi na niego wzrok i patrzy na niego swoimi wielkimi, niebieskimi oczami. „Okej, teraz kłamiesz.”

Zayn patrzy na niego, unosząc brwi, wzrokiem mówiącym ja-nie-kłamię-jesteś-po-prostu-wścibski.

„W porządku, nic nie mów. Ja będę,” Zayn wypuszcza ciężki oddech, bo kiedy Louis jest tym, który nie mówi? „Zeszła noc, oh kolego, powinieneś był to usłyszeć! Harry wydał z siebie najbardziej nieprzyzwoity dźwięk, kiedy docho-”

„Zamknij się!” Zayn wystawia ręce na znak stopu. „Zniosłem już wystarczająco dużo twojego publicznego okazywania uczuć, nie muszę wysłuchiwać również tego!”

„Słuchałbyś moich historii, gdybyś był bardziej wstawiony,” Louis przebiega ręką po swoich włosach.  
„Zaliczam szybkie numerki” Zayn mówi poważnie, bo to prawda. 

„Tak, ale mam na myśli, jeśli pieprzyłbyś się z większymi zamiarami, niż tylko samo pieprzenie” Louis mówi, nie obniżając swojego głosu, nawet jeśli jest tam przynajmniej trójka dzieci w zasięgu słuchu. 

Zayn szydzi „Jestem szczęśliwy, kolego. Ty masz Harry'ego i jesteś szczęśliwy. Tego typu rzeczy nie są dla mnie”

„Cóż, twoje graffiti mówią co innego.” Louis drwi z uśmiechem.

Zayn sztywnieje i zatrzymuje się na moment. „Co widziałeś...?” Sztuka uliczna Zayna jest prywatna, prywatna dla niego. Wie, że Louis natknął się na część z niej, ale zastanawia się czy Louis jej szukał. „W każdym razie, jesteś pewny, że to moje?”

Louis tłumi śmiech, tyłem swojej dłoni. „Kolego, nie zachowuj się tak, jakby twoje prace były jakimiś tajemniczymi, anonimowymi wiadomościami. Podpisujesz każdą pracę 'zap' w rogu, do kurwy nędzy.”

Zayn mierzy Louisa srogim wzrokiem, biorąc dużego łyka swojego Frosty.

„Widziałem jeden, prawie cały namalowany szarą farbą. Była tam twarz mężczyzny, wyglądającego na zmęczonego i gównianego, z jakby pojedynczą łzą formującą się w jego oku. Naprawdę nie wiem. To było chore.” zaznacza, widząc twarz Zayna udowadniającą że ma rację, że to prace Zayna

„Szczerze, to nie jest to tak dramatyczne i przerażające, jak kilka innych, które zrobiłeś.” Louis mówi patrząc w dół na ladę. Ma na swoim chudym ciele czarną koszulkę z Joy Division. Oraz ciasne jeansy przylegające do niego, ukazujące jego grube uda i tyłek. Ma na sobie swoje Vansy, brudne od chodzenia przez kałuże, na zewnątrz. 

Louis drapie się po karku, „Wszystko w porządku, tak?”

Zayn kończy swojego Frosty, „Mhmm,” wzdycha w odpowiedzi, odkładając pusty kubek na ladę. Louis mierzy go, jakby Zayn go nie przekonał. 

„Louis! Idź stąd! Jesteś utrapieniem, wiesz o tym?” krzyczy szef Zayna, idąc w kierunku lady. 

Louis daje szefowi Zayna czysto zakłopotane i osądzające spojrzenie. Które mogłoby przerazić większość ludzi, którzy nie znają Louisa. 

„Wychodzę,” Louis mówi, mrucząc nisko. Patrzy z powrotem na Zayna, „Harry robi dzisiaj kolację, jeśli chciałbyś przyjść, eh? To spaghetti.” Louis uśmiecha się, bo wie że Zayn kocha spaghetti. 

„Tak, i oglądać was obu powtarzających ponownie Zakochanego Kundla? Nie dzięki.” odpowiada.

Louis idzie w kierunku drzwi krzycząc, śpiewnym głosem, „Nikt nie chce być sam.” kiedy wychodzi. 

Zayn oddycha ciężko i przewraca oczami. Jego szef wyszedł i udał się na zaplecze sklepu, zostawiają Zayna samego sobie. Zayn patrzy dokoła sklepu, wszyscy klienci wyszli bez kupowania czegokolwiek. Wsłuchuje się w swoją playlistę, grającą delikatnie, melodię Kanye'ego Westa, która jest w połowie końca. Kiwa głową do rytmu, uśmiechając się nieznacznie.  
Bycie samemu, jest dla niego w porządku. 

*

Zayn pali papierosa, wracając do domu z pracy, w drodze po pizzę dla niego i Nialla. Podskakuje, gdy słyszy dzwoniący telefon. Wyciąga go z tylnej kieszeni widząc, że dzwoni jego mama. 

Trzyma telefon przy uchu, „ Co tam mamo?”

„Jak się masz Zayn?” Doniya wraca do domu w odwiedziny i chce cię zobaczyć!” Może usłyszeć swoją mamę mówiącą szczęśliwie. Doniya jest starszą siostrą Zayna, ma też dwie młodsze siostry Safę i Waliyhę. 

„W porządku. Co tam u Doniyi?” pyta patrząc, na swoje stopy, gdy idzie. 

„Dobrze. Ma chłopaka i chce go nam przedstawić.” Może powiedzieć, że jego mama trzyma teraz w sobie, swoje podekscytowanie.

Zayn drapie się po karku, „Jaki on jest?”

„Doniya powiedziała nam jedynie, że chodzi z nią na uniwersytet i lubi piłkę nożną.” odpowiada.

„Piłka nożna,” Zayn uśmiecha się, zaciągając się swoim papierosem. Lubi rozmawiać ze swoją mamą i rodziną. Rozmawianie o tym co u jego mamy, sprawia że czuje się źle, nie odwiedza ich zbyt często. 

„Tak, wiem,” mówi „To jakby wcale nie nasza rodzina!” śmieje się. Rodzina Zayna jest w porządku z piłką nożną i innymi sportami, ale za nimi nie szaleją. Zayn zawsze znajdywał wymówki, aby wychodzić z zajęć fizycznych, kiedy był młodszy. 

„Tak,” Jego mama wzdycha, „A co z Tobą Zayn? Ktoś wyjątkowy w Twoim życiu?”

„Mamo,” Zayn stęka, co jak wie, jest dziecinne, ale jego mama trochę dużo, męczy go o związki.

„Wiem, że nie lubisz o tym rozmawiać, kochanie. Martwię się po prostu, tobą będącym tak samotnym, to wszystko.” mówi.

Zayn rozgląda się w obie strony, kiedy rzuca się przez ulicę, „Mam przyjaciół, mamo, nie jestem samotny. Bycie z kimś, naprawdę nie równa się byciem szczęśliwym, wiesz?”

„Wiem, wiem,” mówi, jakby nie bardzo się z nim zgadzała. 

„Muszę lecieć, mamo,” kłamie Zayn. „Kiedy Doniya wraca?”

„Napiszę do ciebie, kiedy powie, że wpada, to jeszcze nie potwierdzone.” mówi.

„Fajnie, dzięki,” Zayn mówi. „Porozmawiamy później, tak?”

„Tak, kocham cię, Zayn” mówi z ciepło, jakby ukrywała to, że nadal chce aby był szczęśliwy i się ustatkował.

„Ja ciebie też, mamo.” uśmiecha się. Naciska 'zakończ' na telefonie i wkłada go z powrotem do tylnej kieszeni. Rzuca papierosa na ziemię i depcze go swoją stopą.

*

Zayn dociera do domu około ósmej wieczorem. Przynosząc do domu pizzę dla siebie i Nialla z gównianej pizzeri za rogiem. Niall jest na zużytej kanapie, naprzeciwko telewizora. 

„Yo!” Niall krzyczy do Zayna, gdy słyszy go, otwierającego drzwi od ich mieszkania. 

„Hej,” odpowiada Zayn.

Niall odwraca się od telewizora do Zayna, „Pizza!” Niall wrzeszczy, wstając z kanapy.

Zayn kładzie pizzę na stole, otwierając pudełko. Jedna strona pizzy jest z serem, dla Zayna, a druga z ananasem, oliwkami i kurczakiem dla Nialla. 

Niall kocha jeść prawie wszystko. Nie wiedziałbyś tego, ponieważ jest po prostu drobnym chłopakiem. Zayn może wyraźnie zobaczyć tors Nialla przez zbyt luźny podkoszulek. Malutki owłosiony obszar, z którego widoczności Niall jest bardzo dumny. Chowa swoje blond włosy pod snap backiem, który rzadko ściąga. 

Zayn marzy, że mógłby jeść tak jak Niall i nie musieć ćwiczyć tak dużo. Zayn może ma więcej mięśni, niż Niall, ale ćwiczenie nie sprawiło, że jest umięśniony, właściwe po prostu sprawiło, że jest całkiem drobny. Ma tony tatuaży, z których jego rodzice nie są szczęśliwi. Spędza też więcej czasu, niż przyznaje, na układaniu swoich włosów rano. Ogolił włosy po bokach, tak że są krótkie, ale górne włosy, przyzwoicie tworzą wysokiego quiffa. Ma okulary korekcyjne, których używa do czytania, ale nosi je w pracy przez cały dzień.

Idą i siadają na kanapie. Niall rozwala się, przeżuwając ustami pełnymi pizzy, podczas gdy Zayn siedzi obok, wyciągając swoje nogi na podnóżku. 

„Jak tam próba zespołu?” Zayn pyta z ustami pełnymi pizzy. 

„Boże, właściwie Josh później wpadnie, przeszkadza Ci to?” Niall pyta, zmieniając kanał w telewizji. 

„Tak, cokolwiek. Josh jest spoko.” Zayn wzrusza ramionami.

Josh jest perkusistą w zespole Nialla, 'The Crazy Mofo'. Są właściwie całkiem dobrym zespołem i Zayn nie mówi tego, tylko ze względu na to, że jest przyjacielem wokalisty. Dwaj inni członkowie zespołu to Calum i Luke, są fajni, Zayn nie rozmawiał z nimi za dużo. Josh zazwyczaj przychodzi do Nialla, grają w gry lub oglądają jakikolwiek film, w którym jest Jessica Alba. 

„Dzięki kolego.” Niall kiwa, przestając zmieniać kanały, by obejrzeć powtórkę Gry o Tron, ulubionego serialu Zayna. „Jak tam w pracy?” pyta.

„To samo, sprzedałem trochę kart z Pockemonami i trochę magicznych kart. Przyszła osoba kupując komiks z Iron Manem, ale cały czas wspominała jaką to Black Widow jest bezużyteczną postacią w Avengers.”

„Kurwa, chciałbym widzieć twoją minę!” śmieje się Niall. Wie, że Zayn jest komiksowym snobem i nienawidzi zajmować się cymbałami z takim zdaniem.  
Zayn pochyla się do tyłu na kanapie, zaczynając drugi kawałek pizzy. „Na pewno. I wtedy przyszedł Louis i to właściwie to byłoby na tyle.”

„Harry przyszedł z nim?”

„Nah, Harry zwykle z nim nie przychodzi. Jest zbyt zajęty tą gorącą jogą*. Zayn odpowiada. 

Harry jest instruktorem fitnessu w prywatnym zakładzie. Prowadzi różne kursy, ale głównie gorącą jogę. Zarabia też dodatkowe pieniądze, odkąd Louis nie ma pracy, jako nagi model dla lokalnych szkół artystycznych. Jest bardzo czarujący i ma magnetyczną osobowość, którą zawsze przyciąga nowych przyjaciół. Chcesz go nienawidzić, bo jest bardzo inteligentny i uroczy, Zayn jeszcze nigdy nie poznał nikogo, kto nie lubiłby Harry'ego. 

Siedzą tak chwilę, oglądając Grę o Tron i następnie, zaraz potem powtórkę Detektywa.

Josh przychodzi o jedenastej, on i Niall domagają się pokoju telewizyjnego. Co jest dla Zayna w porządku, bo on po prostu zrelaksuje się w swoim pokoju malując, może zapali skręta i potem pójdzie spać. 

Wszystko po staremu.

*

Rano Zayn z powrotem jest w sklepie. Kiedyś nienawidził rannych zmian, ale zdał sobie sprawę w wolnych dniach, że i tak wstaje wcześnie. Układa komiksy, które dzisiaj wyszły, do góry na półkę. Ranek mija powoli, nie jest środa, więc jest dość spokojnie. Jego playlista gra ponownie, więc kiwa głową do muzyki. Ludzie wchodzą i wychodzą ze sklepu, nikt szczególnie zainteresowany. 

Nastaje czas lunchu i przychodzi Louis. Szefa Zayna dzisiaj nie ma, więc Louis prawdopodobnie zostanie przez dłuższy czas. 

„Przyniosłem obiad,” Louis mruga do Zayna na przywitanie. Zayn ożywia się spoglądając za siebie.

Louis wyciąga z papierowej torby z McDonald's, cheesburgera z bekonem i cheesburgera dla dzieci z kurczakiem dla siebie. Oraz filet-o-fisha dla Zayna. Razem z dwoma truskawkowo-bananowymi smoothie.

„Jesteś najlepszy.” Zayn uśmiecha się, biorąc kęs swojej kanapki.

Louis uśmiecha się w odpowiedzi, oddalając się by obejrzeć komiksy na półce. „New Ghostrider wygląda niesamowicie.”

Zayn kiwa głową. „Taa, jest teraz moim ulubionym”

Drzwi sklepu otwierają się i chudy, blady mężczyzna wchodzi do środka. Ma na sobie koszulkę, która mówi, 'Bazinga' i Louis z Zaynem spoglądają na niego oceniającym wzrokiem. Louis idzie z powrotem do lady, za którą stoi Zayn. 

„Spaghetti Harry'ego było świetne zeszłej nocy, takie dobre. Powinieneś trochę spróbować. Zawsze chodzi do tych warzywnych marketów, o których nigdy nie słyszałem, i przynosi te dziwne przyprawy, które są niesamowite.” Louis mówi z błyskiem w oku, który pojawia się tylko gdy mówi o Harrym.  
„Powinieneś mi trochę przynieść,” mówi Zayn, on i Louis oboje skończyli swoje kanapki z McDonald's, co może wydawać się szybkie, ale pochłonięcie jedzenia nie zajmuje im dużo czasu. Chociaż nadal powoli pracują nad dokończeniem swoich smoothie. 

„Tak, następnym razem.” Louis opiera się plecami o ladę, odwracając wzrok od Zayna.

Zayn wraca do umieszczania cen na nowych rzeczach, które przyszły. Może usłyszeć playlistę utworów z Childish Gambino, grającą w całym sklepie. Nawet jeśli Louis nic nie mówi w tym momencie, co jest nienormalne, bo Louis zawsze gada, Zayn zawsze mile widzi, towarzystwo Louisa.

Louis gwizda cicho, „Dobrze, cześć tatusiu.”

Zayn patrzy na niego zmieszany, „Co?” Zayn jest całkiem pewny, że nie ma tu teraz ojczyma Louisa, a jeśli tak, to Zayn nigdy nie słyszał, aby Louis nazywał go 'tatusiem' w ten sposób. 

„Ten facet, który właśnie wszedł. Jest wysportowany jak cholera.” Louis mówi z chytrym uśmieszkiem, spoglądając przez ramię na Zayna, słomka z jego smoothie jest pomiędzy jego zębami.

Zayn umieszcza swoje okulary na nosie, kedy spogląda na klienta. Louis ma rację, chłopak wygląda dobrze, naprawdę dobrze. Dobrze jak Justin Timberlake lub David Beckham. Ma na sobie garnitur, który wygląda drogo i jest dopasowany do niego. Ma krótkie, brązowe włosy i grubą fałdę na twarzy. Ma piękne oczy, Zayn jest całkiem pewny, że wyglądałyby promiennie, jeśli chłopak by się uśmiechnął. 

„Idź, zagadaj do niego.” mówi Louis, nawet nie próbując szeptać.

„Co? Nie obsługujemy tutaj klientów, czy coś.” mówi Zayn, czując jak oblewa go gorąc.

„On tego nie wie!” odszczekuje Louis.

Zayn przenosi wagę z nogi na nogę, zagryzając policzek. Patrzy w dół na swoje ręce i z powrotem na chłopaka.

Wypuszcza z siebie ciężki oddech, „Pogadam z nim.”

Louis rozpromienia się, co tylko drażni Zayna. „To nie oznacza, że gadam do niego wprost. Pracuję tu, mogę gadać z kim chcę.” Zayn posyła piorunujące spojrzenie Louisowi, wychodząc zza lady.

„Jasna sprawa, kolego!” Louis uśmiecha się, energicznie kiwa i unosi kciuki w tym samym czasie. 

Zayn przechodzi swoją drogę, w kierunku klienta, odrobinę zbyt szybko. Chodzi szybciej, gdy jest zdenerwowany. Więc zwalnia swoje kroki, udając że sprawdza towar. Może usłyszeć Louisa, śmiejącego się za nim. 

Idzie dopóki nie jest bezpośrednio za klientem. Zayn może powiedzieć, że klient używa delikatnej wody kolońskiej, która pachnie naprawdę ładnie i drogo. Zayn porusza się i jest teraz obok klienta, myśląc że gdyby zaszedł go od tyłu, to byłoby to trochę dziwne. Klient odsuwa się odrobinę od Zayna, ale nie podnosi wzroku.

„Hej, szukasz czegoś szczególnego?” głos Zayna jest bardziej szorstki, niż chciał. Nigdy wcześniej nie pytał o to klienta, stara się po prostu zapamiętywać, co inni ludzie w sklepie mówią. 

Klient patrzy w górę na Zayna, „Och, nie, tylko przeglądam, dzięki.” Uśmiecha się uprzejmie i wraca do oglądania kopii Young Avengers, która jest na półce przed nim. 

„Ten jest dobry.” mówi Zayn, a klient patrzy na niego pytająco. Zayn unosi brwi z klienta na komiks.

„O tak, uwielbiam go.” chłopak uśmiecha się do Zayna. Uśmiecha się w sposób tak szczery i miły, sprawiając że Zayn czuje się, jakby na niego nie zasługiwał. 

„Czytasz dużo komiksów?” Zayn pyta. „Nigdy cię tu wcześniej nie widziałem.”

Klient śmieje się, jakby pytanie było zabawne, „Czytam dużo komiksów, tak.” Przesuwa się tak, że całe jego ciało jest skierowane do Zayna. Zayn patrzy na niego od góry do dołu, ale od razu tego żałuje i ma nadzieję, że klient tego nie zauważył. 

„Zacząłem pracować w banku, niedaleko stąd. To moja przerwa obiadowa.” Klient przebiega ręką, przez swoje krótkie włosy. Wszystko co Zayn może zobaczyć, jest to to, jak wielki jest biceps chłopaka, co jest szalone, bo można kiedykolwiek zobaczyć biceps przez garnitur?

Zayn myśli, że teraz trochę rozumie tego chłopaka, „Oh okej.”

Klient unosi brew, „Co?”

Zayn porusza się, więc jego ciało również jest skierowane do klienta. Opiera się lekko, o swoją stronę półki. „Jesteś jakby stęskniony, bo zacząłeś pracować jak dorosły. Więc teraz znowu interesujesz się komiksami, bo to jest jak dzieciństwo.” Zayn wzrusza ramionami. „Widziałem tego wiele.”

Chłopak krzyżuje spojrzenie z Zaynem, „Nie, po prostu lubię komiksy, nigdy nie przestałem.”

„Och,” Zayn przestaje się opierać o półkę. „Przepraszam kolego.”

„W porządku,” uśmiecha się do Zayna, sprawiając, że ręce Zayna stają się wilgotne. Zayn wyciera je po bokach swoich dopasowanych jeansów. 

„Jak masz na imię? Nie musicie tutaj nosić plakietek z imionami?” Klient chichocze cicho, a dłonie Zayna znów są całe wilgotne. 

„Zayn,” odpowiada, a jego gruby akcent sprawia, że to brzmi bardziej jak 'Zen'. „A ty?”

„Liam,” Chłopak, Liam uśmiecha się. I cholera, Zayn miała rację. Jego oczy są takie błyszczące, kiedy się uśmiecha. Liam jest takim perfekcyjnym imieniem, dla tego chłopaka. Imię, które brzmi uroczo jak chłopak z sąsiedztwa, ale również jak silny strażak. Kurwa, o czym Zayn w ogóle myśli? Zayn może powiedzieć, że przetwarza teraz kilka rodzajów problemów. I Liam zdecydowanie za to odpowiada. 

Zayn nie zauważył, że Liam wyciągnął swoją rękę, aby nią potrząsnął. Zayn na chwilę zapomina, jak ściska się dłoń, jakby nie ściskał jej latami. Ponosi obydwie dłonie, ale tylko lewą do potrząśnięcia prawej ręki Liama. Liam ma pewny uchwyt, który sprawia wrażenie, jakby Liam miał przeprowadzić z Zaynem rozmowę o pracę czy coś. Zayn ma nadzieję, że Liam nie zauważył jak spocone są jego dłonie. 

„Właściwie, powinienem już wrócić. Nie dostałem obiadu, ale zobaczyłem to miejsce i chciałem je sprawdzić.” mówi Liam, zagryzając swoją dolną wargę, jakby był w pieprzonym magazynie Tiger Beat. Co byłoby nieznośne, gdyby był kimś innym. Ale Zayn czuje się jakby jego stopy były uniesione i jakby stał teraz, po prostu w powietrzu.

„Tak, fajnie. Dzięki za przyjście.” Zayn macha do niego ręką, gdy Liam powoli odchodzi. Zayn jest całkiem pewny, że nie zobaczy Liama ponownie. Dużo ludzi wchodzi i wychodzi do sklepu i nigdy nie wraca, nie ważne jak bardzo są oni podekscytowani znalezieniem nowego sklepu z komiksami. Zayn czuje ulgę, po wyjściu Liama i prawdopodobieństwa, że nigdy go już nie zobaczy. Z jakichś powodów czuje się taki obnażony, przed Liamem. Jakby chciał wpaść w ramiona Liama i opowiedzieć mu historię swojego życia.

Czucie się tak, przeraża Zayna. Nie czuł się tak odkąd... nigdy. Myśli, że poczuł się prawie tak, jak ze swoimi byłymi. Ale to pewne jak cholera, że to nie była połowa, z tego co czuł teraz. Co oznacza, że Liam musi teraz wyjść. Zayn myśli również, że powinien dzisiaj w nocy uprawiać seks, aby naprawdę oczyścić swoje myśli.

„Do zobaczenia,” mówi Liam praktycznie za drzwiami. Daje Zaynowi szybkie mrugnięcie i uśmiech i oczywiście Louis musiał to zobaczyć. Wtedy Liam wychodzi, a sklep znów wydaje się bezbarwny. 

Zayn wraca za ladę. Louis wyje ze śmiechu. „Proszę, powiedz mi że masz numer tego faceta! O mój boże, to mrugnięcie! Chyba umrę!” Śmieje się tak mocno, że zaczyna kaszleć. 

„Nie śmieszne. I nie dostałem jego numeru...” Zayn zahacza nos ręką, więc Louis pomyśli, że jest fajny i w ogóle nie przejęty Liamem. 

Louis spogląda do góry, a jego śmiech się uspokaja, „Hańba, pieprzona hańba.” Wyciera łzę z oka. „Znasz jego imię?”

„Liam,” Zayn podnosi swoje smoothie z lady i bierze długi łyk doprowadzający, do zamarznięcia jego mózgu. Umieszcza język na wierzchu swoich ust, bo odkrywa że to pomaga. 

Louis zostaje w pobliżu, praktycznie do zamknięcia sklepu, co nie przynosi ponownie Liama. Louis ma krótki zakres uwagi, nie jest jednym z tych, którzy są zniechęceni tym, że Zayn nie otrzymał nawet numeru telefonu od Liama

*

Zayn wysyła Niallowi wiadomość, mówiącą, że nie będzie go do późna. Niall odpisuje, że to w porządku, bo tak czy inaczej Josh znowu przychodzi. Zayn nie potrafi myśleć o innych przyjaciołach, którzy spędzaliby tak dużo czasu ze sobą, jak Niall z Joshem, spędzają ze sobą. 

Zayn udaje się do miejscowego baru, który oficjalnie nie jest barem dla gejów, ale zdarza się dużo gejów, którzy tam chodzą. To prawdopodobnie dlatego, że właściciel puszcza Madonnę i Beyonce, a ludzie po prostu przyjęli, że to bar dla gejów. 

Zayn właściwie nie przepada za wychodzeniem do barów i klubów. Lubi zostawać w domu i po prostu odpocząć, rysować lub palić. Zayn siedzi chwilę przy stole, skanując popieszczenie.

Jest tam chłopak stojący przed Juke Boxem, ma blond włosy i jędrne ciało. Jest możliwością. Zayn kontynuuje patrzenie. Jest tam gościu przed czterdziestką, który nie przestaje patrzeć na Zayna. Zayn wypuszcza śmiech i wtedy znajduje chłopaka, który myśli, że będzie się nadawał. 

Chłopak jest prawdopodobnie w wieku Zayna, jeśli nie odrobinę starszy. Wygląda na pewnego siebie i to jest to, czego potrzebuje Zayn. Zayn może być trochę pewny siebie, bo wygląda absurdalnie dobrze lub to jest to, co powiedział mu Louis. I ma te 'pieprz mnie' oczy, które sprawiają, że trudno jest komukolwiek myśleć w jego pobliżu-- znów Louis. Ma niechlujne blond włosy i koszulkę z logiem zespołu na sobie. Ma kolczyk we brwi i Zayn nie może zdecydować czy lubi go czy nie. 

Zayn idzie do niego, kładzie rękę na klatce piersiowej faceta i szepcze, „Pieprz mnie.” Nie jako pytanie, a komunikat. 

Chłopak patrzy na Zayna wygłodniałym wzrokiem, a Zayn tli się do niego. Przemierzają drogę do łazienki, nie wchodząc nawet do kabiny czy zamykając się. Jeżeli idziesz do łazienki w tym barze, wiesz czego oczekiwać. Zayn jest zaskoczony, że właściciel baru nie kładzie kresu szybkim numerkom w toalecie. Aczkolwiek właściciel chyba po prostu teraz tym rzuca, wiedząc że jego bar działa pomyślnie, bo jest to dyskretne miejsce przelotnych znajomości. 

Zayn zaraz daje chłopakowi prezerwatywę i lubrykant. Wygina się nad umywalką, tak że może się zobaczyć w lustrze. Chłopak ściąga spodnie Zayna z lekkim wysiłkiem, ponieważ jeansy są ciasne. Zayn sapie, kiedy czuje jak chłopak wkłada w niego nawilżonego palca. Chłopak porusza palcem wkładając go i wyciągając z Zayna, przez jakiś czas. Co nie daje Zaynowi zbyt wiele. 

Zayn nabija się na palec mężczyzny chcąc więcej. 

„No dalej, co? Nie ma czasu na bycie miłym.” mówi Zayn, patrząc na odbicie chłopaka w lustrze z pół przymkniętymi powiekami.

„Pierdolone, kurwa, kurwa, kurwa-” chłopak kontynuuje przeklinanie dodając dwa kolejne palce. Które sprawiają, że Zayn sapie, bo tak nie ma czasu na bycie miłym, ale trochę delikatności dla tyłka Zayna jest mile widziane. 

Chłopak pracuje przy tyłku Zayna wkładając i wyciągając palce, ruchami nożycowymi. Zayn łapie swojego własnego kutasa i zaczyna się masturbować. Mruczy, kiedy dostosowuje rytm.

„Mogę? Teraz?” skomli chłopak.

„Prezerwatywa?” pyta cierpko Zayn.

„Sekundę,” mówi chłopak, „Kurwa, nie mogę się doczekać. Jesteś najgorętszym chłopakiem jakiego pieprzyłem.. Prawdopodobnie najgorętszym jakiego w życiu widziałem.” śmieje się lekko. 

Zayn siedzi tam przyjmując komplementy mężczyzny, nie bardzo wiedząc jak odpowiedzieć. Czuje nacisk na swoją dziurkę, przez chłopaka wsadzającego swojego penisa w szybkim tempie. 

Zayn zagryza dolną wargę i wypuszcza powietrze. Chłopak jest w nim cały i jest odrobinę mniejszy, niż Zayn myślał, że będzie. Chłopak zaczyna krótkimi, szybkimi pchnięciami, które tworzą brudne odgłosy klapnięć, wypełniając pomieszczenie. Zayn zamyka oczy i pracuje na swoim własnym penisie. Jego usta są rozwarte, kiedy sapie do umywalki. 

Rytm chłopaka prawie całkowicie zaniknął, wykonując nierówne pchnięcia, przemieszane krótkie z długimi. „Myślę, że zara-” chłopak się dławi.

Zayn unosi brwi, jakby 'już?'.

Ręka Zayna pracuje szybciej wokół jego kutasa, a jego nogi zaczynają się trząść, kiedy odpowiednio rusza ręką. Chłopak całuje łopatkę Zayna, sprawiając, że Zayn otwiera oczy. Nie jest tutaj po to, aby się wzruszać w ciągu jednej nocy, stojąc w barowej łazience. Zayn ma coś powiedzieć, ale mężczyzna uderza w jego prostatę, sprawiając że Zayn jęczy.

„O kurwa,” mówi chłopak, ponieważ dźwięk, który wydał z siebie Zayn jest taki dobry. 

Zayn oddycha ciężko, czuje się jakby pomieszczenie się paliło, poci się tak bardzo. Po kilku kolejnych ruchach chłopak dochodzi i opada na plecy Zayna. Co nie uszczęśliwia Zayna, ale przechodzi przez to, dochodząc dwie minuty później.

Chłopak próbuje zagadać po wszystkim do Zayna, komplementując go, ale żaden z nich nie znaczy nic dla Zayna. Zayn kiwa, zakładając spodnie i sprawdzając swoje włosy w lustrze. Chłopak papla nadal, gdy Zayn wychodzi z łazienki. Zayn może usłyszeć chłopaka, krzyczącego za jego numerem, ale Zayn nawet się nie odwraca. Wychodzi z baru i kontynuuje drogę do domu. 

*

Zayn nie ma w piątki szczególnie długiej zmiany, ale i tak jest tam, aż do przerwy obiadowej. Podnosi wzrok, gdy otwierają się drzwi, choć zazwyczaj tego nie robi. Jego serce stale przyspiesza. Za każdym razem podnosi wzrok, aby zobaczyć śliniące się dzieci, uprzejme ale nieśmiałe nastolatki lub dziwnych kolesi, tkwiących w pobliżu lady zbyt długo, próbując zainicjować rozmowę z Zaynem. Faceci, którzy chcą przechwalać się, że są przyjaciółmi chłopaka z miejscowego sklepu z komiksami, wszystkim swoim frajerskim przyjaciołom. Louis nawet się nie pokazuje, czyniąc dzień jeszcze bardziej rozczarowującym. 

Zayn pracuje również w weekend. Powtarza sobie, że szanse, iż Liam przyjdzie w weekend wynoszą zdecydowanie zero procent. Nie powstrzymuje go to, od podnoszenia wzroku, za każdym razem, gdy otwierają się drzwi. Louis przychodzi w tą sobotę i gadają o czymkolwiek tylko Louis, chce gadać. Zayn naprawdę docenia rozpraszanie i towarzystwo. 

Kiedy jest niedziela Zayn nie ogląda się na drzwi, aż tak szybko. Pod koniec dnia, ledwo w ogóle podnosi wzrok. Louis zatrzymuje się ponownie, ale jedynie na pięć sekund, ponieważ Harry jest w domu. I Louis nie znajduje nic tak bardziej śmiesznego, niż bycie grzesznym z Harrym w najświętszy dzień tygodnia. 

Zayn ponownie idzie do baru tej nocy, znajdując faceta z krótkimi włosami, aby zrobić mu blow joba. Zayn sam rozciąga swoją dziurkę, słyszy dramatyczne wzdychanie, starając się pośpieszyć chłopaka, ponieważ może powiedzieć, że ten jest zdenerwowany. 

Zayn dociera do domu późno, ale Niallowi to nie przeszkadza, bo jest tam Josh. Siedzą w pokoju Nialla, prawdopodobnie grając w gry, ale kto wie, Zayn nie pyta. Zayn leży na swoim własnym łóżku, czując się naprawdę zużycie. 

W poniedziałek Zayn czuje się, jakby był ładowany energią elektryczną. Czuje się zbyt świadomy przychodzących ludzi, którzy przychodzą do sklepu i tego, co mówią. Kiedy przychodzi Louis, upewnia się, że patrzy się tylko na niego, a nie na innych przychodzących ludzi. Na wszelki wypadek Louis wyczuwa, że jest na krawędzi. 

Ostatecznie Zayn zamyka sklep, ponownie nie widząc znaku po Liamie. Czuje się jak kompletny osioł, faktycznie myśląc o tym, że Liam wróci. Nawet więcej niż osioł, pracując nad chłopakiem, o którym nic nie wie.

Zayn spędza wieczór z Niallem oglądając odcinek Gry o Tron, który Zayn przegapił w niedzielę. Zaynowi udaje się zapomnieć o Liamie i w pełni skupić na odcinku. Co nie jest trudne, bo odcinek jest dobry, a Niall sprawia, że wszystko w programie wydaje się zabawne. Chociaż Niall mógłby, zamienić stary odcinek The Waltons w najlepszy serial kiedykolwiek. Niall zadaje głupie pytania, które rozśmieszają Zayna, bo nie jest pewny czy Niall jest poważny, czy nie. Niall dodaje również żarty, o tym co myśli, że bohaterowie właśnie myślą, co zawsze śmieszy Zayna, prawie do łez.

Potem Niall i Zayn wypijają kilka piw, gdy Niall wyciąga gitarę i gra Zaynowi, kilka piosenek, które planował. Zayn śpiewa z Niallem, próbując uzyskać dobre teksty. Niall marudzi, że Zayn ma taki niesamowity głos i cieszyłby się gdyby Zayn siedział z zespołem i występował. 

Zasypiają na kanapie, z głową Nialla spoczywającą na klatce Zayna. Zayn oddycha cicho i równomiernie, podczas gdy Niall chrapie głośno i szarpie się we śnie. Piwo mogło spaść, barwiąc dywan. To wszystko jest dziwnym rodzajem perfekcji i normalności, która sprawia, że Zayn czuje się szczęśliwie i ciepło. 

*

Zayn budzi się, gdy słyszy swój dzwoniący telefon. Wstaje, delikatnie spychając z siebie Nialla, próbując zlokalizować telefon. Znajduje go pod pudełkiem od pizzy, na kuchennym stole. Telefon przestał właśnie dzwonić, Zayn ma nadzieję, że to nie dzwonią z pracy, próbując mu powiedzieć, że ma przyjść w wolne. 

Ostatnie nieodebrane połączenie jest od mamy Zayna, sprawiając, że oddycha z ulgą. Kika na numer i podnosi telefon do ucha. 

„Zayn! Cześć kochanie!” wita się jego mama. „Obudziłam cię?'

Zayn przeciera sen z oka, „Tak, ale to w porządku.”

„Oh, przepraszam słońce,” przeprasza.

„Jak się masz mamo?” Zayn pyta.

„Dobrze,” mówi jego mama „Safaa, Waliyha i ja poszłyśmy wczoraj do centrum handlowego i widziałam plakat do nowego filmu o Spidermanie i zastanawiałam się czy o nim słyszałeś?”

Zayn uśmiecha się do siebie, „Tak, mamo słyszłem o nim.”

„Pomyślałam, że słyszałeś, po prostu wiem, że lubisz filmy o superbohaterach, więc chciałam się upewnić.” opowiada jego mama. Zayn uwielbia to, że jego mama dzwoni, aby powiedzieć mu o rzeczach, które wie, że Zayn lubi. To może być wymówka, tylko po to, żeby z nim porozmawiać, ale Zayn uważa, że to naprawdę słodkie. 

„Coś jeszcze?” Pyta. ”Żadnych nowych ludzi?” napomyka.

„Nie, mamo,” Zayn jest zbyt zmęczony, aby teraz o tym rozmawiać. 

„Okej,” jego mama tego nie zostawia. „Oh, Doniya mówi, że nie odwiedzi nas przez jakiś czas, bo jest teraz zalana esejami.”

„Oh, okej,” Zayn odpowiada.

„Tak, brzmiała na naprawdę zajętą więc, to będzie chwila,” mówi jego mama. „Mam nadzieję, że ty nad odwiedzisz, Zayn.”

„Oczywiście mamo!” mówi. „Uwielbiam was widywać.”

„Wiem, my też lubimy cię widywać,” odpowiada czule jego mama. „Cóż, powinnam się zbierać, brzmisz na zmęczonego. Kocham cię Zayn!”

„Ja ciebie też, mamo,” uśmiecha się Zayn. Naciska zakończ na telefonie i idzie posprzątać kuchnię.

*

Tydzień trwa, a Zayn jest z powrotem, jak zwykle sam w sklepie. Będąc zdystansowanym do klientów i oceniając gości, którzy za dużo gadają. Jakiś chłopak idzie do Louisa, aby go o coś zapytać, bo myśli, że Louis tam pracuje. Stado nastolatek podchodzi do Zayna i pyta o polecenie im czegoś. Chichoczą cały czas, a ich policzki są zaczerwienione. Zayn zmieszany, macha im na do widzenia , a Louis informuje go, że te dziewczyny są w nim zakochane. 

Takie rzeczy sprawiają, że Zayn myśli o tym jak łatwe byłoby dla niego dostosować się i prowadzić proste życie. Życie z żoną, dziećmi i psem. Szablonowe życie. Być dobrze wyglądającym chłopakiem ze sklepu z komiksami, który się zakochuje i żeni z dziewczyną, która jest rzetelnym klientem. Przemowa ślubna będąca tandetna i irytująca z rzeczami typu, „Dałbym jej darmowe komiksy, w nadziei, że ze mą wyjdzie.” lub „Jedyną prawdziwą kłótnię, mieliśmy o to kto by wygrał: Batman czy Superman?” Każdy uprzejmy żart wydobywa serdeczne śmiechy od ich rodzin i przyjaciół. Ich dziadkowie wyglądają czule, gdy mama Zayna żartuje o wnuczkach. Mają swój pierwszy taniec jako Pani i Pan Zayn Malik, podczas grania zespołu. Może zespołu Nialla lub zespołu, w którym jest kuzyn jego żony. Wszyscy dobrze się bawią, nikt nie jest urażony polityką i wszyscy po prostu chwaliliby jaką to piękną są parą.

*

Zayn kontynuuje chodzenie do baru w ciągu tygodnia. Ma przygodny seks z chłopakiem, który wygląda naprawdę młodo. Zayn pyta się go ile ma lat, ale chłopak powtarza, że przysięga, że ma osiemnaście lat, tylko po prostu zapomniał dowodu osobistego, z domu. Zayn zabiera go do toalety i po prostu obściskują się bardzo długo. To niesamowite jak szybko czas upływa w czasie obściskiwania. Chłopak zaczyna ocierać swoją erekcję o nogę Zayna. Mówi, że mu przykro, ale nie przestaje. Zayn go nie wini.

*

Ostatecznie mijają dwa tygodnie i Zayn ledwie myśli o Liamie. Pracuje na innej, długiej zmianie w sklepie tego dnia, a Louis powiedział, że mu przykro, ale nie przyjdzie. Zayn przykucnął, pracując nad wystawą pokemonów pod ladą. 

„Chciałem cię tutaj zobaczyć,” Zayn słyszy, jak ktoś mówi. Podnosi wzrok nad szklaną powierzchnią lady, aby zobaczyć Liama.

Zayn wstaje szybko, uderzając głową, całkiem mocno w górę lady. „Och, cholera! Wszystko w porządku?” pyta Liam z troską. 

Zayn wstaje, pocierając głowę, „Tak, jest w porządku.” Co jest kłamstwem, ponieważ głowa boli go teraz jak cholera. Poprawia swoje okulary i patrzy z powrotem na Liama.

„Przepraszam, nie chciałem cię przestraszyć.” mówi Liam z przepraszającym wzrokiem.

Zayn potrząsa głową, „Jest w porządku, naprawdę.”

Liam wypuszcza powietrze i uśmiecha się, „Prawdopodobnie nie zauważyłeś, ale nie byłem tu wcześniej.”Zayn kiwa. To zabawne, jak Liam myśli, że może wejść w czyjeś życie i zostać zapomniany. Zayn nie wspomina, że tak właściwie zauważył że Liama nie było i że Liam był wszystkim o czym Zayn mógł myśleć, przez jakiś czas.

„Przegapiłem środę, wiem że to mało prawdopodobne, ale masz nadal egzemplarz Batman Eternal?” Liam pyta bez większej nadziei.

Zayn stara się myśleć przez chwilę, „Oh, nie mam pojęcia, pozwól, że sprawdzę.” Obraca się, aby sprawdzić w pudełkach za nim. 

„Wow! Serio możecie to mieć?” Zayn patrzy do tyłu, a Liam uśmiecha się tak potwornie, że nie może nic poradzić na to, że gapi się przez chwilę.

Zayn odwraca się od Liama, kontynuując szukanie w pudłach, „Trzymamy kopie dla klientów, jeśli sobie tego życzą.” Zayn umieszcza swoje okulary wyżej, na nosie. „Jest taki jeden chłopak, który mówi nam, abyśmy zatrzymywali dla niego, jakby każdy komiks na półce, ale nigdy nie pokazuje się, aby je odebrać. 

Liam patrzy na Zayna, gdy ten próbuje znaleźć komiks, „Tutaj!” mówi Zayn, brzmiąc na bardziej szczęśliwego, niż chciał.

„Bardzo dziękuję!” mówi Liam, gdy Zayn przekazuje mu komiks. „Czy temu facetowi nie będzie to przeszkadzać?”

Zayn wzrusza ramionami, „Będzie na pewno, jeśli tu przyjdzie. Ale nie przychodzi od miesięcy, więc naprawdę to jego strata.”

Liam patrzy na komiks w jego dłoniach, „Powinienem ci się jakoś odpłacić.”

Zayn marszczy czoło, „Cóż, komiks jest warty trzy dolary...”

Liam się śmieje, a Zayn jest urzeczony, „Nie, powinienem cię zabrać na kolację lub kawę, bo wpadniesz dla mnie w kłopoty.”

Zayn wpatruje się tępo w Liama. Kawa i kolacja mają takie różne znaczenia. Kawa jest swobodna i łatwa do wyjścia. Kolacja jest... cóż, to znaczy dużo. Nie możesz odejść bez trudności. Wtedy musisz zadecydować, kto płaci rachunek Także, jeżeli Liam płaci, to czy to oznacza, że Zayn musi być zmartwiony? Odpowiedź, zajmuje Zaynowi odrobinę zbyt długo.

„Albo, nie musimy,” mówi Liam

„Kolacja byłaby w porządku,” mówi Zayn, zaskakując samego siebie.

Liam uśmiecha się, wręcza Zaynowi trzy dolary (plus podatek), a także swoją wizytówkę, „Kolacja, to jest to.” mruga do Zayna i to jest urocze, ponieważ nie potrafi mrugnąć, bez drgania drugiego oka. Co powinno być zniechęcające, ale Zayn jest wyraźnie głęboko zauroczony tym chłopakiem. 

Zayn wbija zamówienie Liama na kasę. „Mogę zatrzymywać, dla ciebie dowolny komiks, dopóki będziesz przychodził tu co tydzień.”

„Tak?” twarz Liama się rozświetla, „Nie sprzedasz ich, innym ludziom, jeśli nie przyjdę?”

„Zaczekam, tak długo, jak to zajmie.” odpowiada Zayn i to go zaskakuje, ponieważ obawia się, że nie mówił o komiksach, kiedy to mówi.

„Dzięki, kolego. Dam ci listę, na kolacji.” oczy Liama błyszczą, kiedy się uśmiecha. „To nowe włoskie miejsce, otworzone kilka bloków dalej, moglibyśmy tam pójść.”

Ręce Zayna robią się wilgotne, „Tak, pewnie.”

„Dzisiaj?” pyta Liam

„Oh,” mówi Zayn. To jest o wiele wcześniej, niż spodziewał się, że będzie.

„Jesteś zajęty? Przepraszam, to trochę tak nagle,” Liam pyta, z lekkim zmartwieniem w głosie. 

Pomysł, że Zayn mógłby być dzisiaj zajęty rozśmiesza go wewnętrznie. „Nie, nie, dzisiaj... dzisiaj jest dobrze.” I Zayn się uśmiecha, prawdziwym uśmiechem, nie tym fałszywym, którego nie lubi jego mama, gdy robią zdjęcia, jako rodzina. Jego prawdziwie promieniejącym uśmiechem. To szalone, że Liam dopiero co poznał Zayna i jest zdolny do wywoływania u niego takiego uśmiechu. Uśmiecha się tak, że jego nos się marszczy i tworzą się zmarszczki w kącikach jego oczu. Liam czule odwzajemnia uśmiech, jakby może wiedział, że ten uśmiech jest jest czymś wielkim. Ale nie wie. Jak mógłby?

„Odbiorę cię? Wyślij mi swój adres, mój numer jest na wizytówce.” Liam macha Zaynowi na do widzenia i wychodzi ze sklepu.

Zayn znowu czuje się, jakby jego ciało było wypełnione prądem. Patrzy w dół na wizytówkę Liama , wygląda naprawdę ekstrawagancko. To profesjonalne i dojrzałe, co sprawia, że Zayn myśli, że może Liam jest zbyt dobry dla niego. 

Obsługuje wszystkich klientów, którzy przychodzą z głową w chmurach. Mówiąc, „Dzięki za przyjście,” kiedy powinien był powiedzieć, „To będzie szesnaście dolarów.”. Zamyka sklep i pisze do Louisa i Harry'ego, aby wpadli do jego mieszkania. Nie chce tego naprawdę, bo wie, że będą męczyć go o Liama całą noc. Ale Zayn nie ma pieprzonego pojęcia, co powinien włożyć, robić, lub mówić na dzisiejszej kolacji z Liamem. 

*

Zayn chodzi po mieszkaniu, gapiąc się na telefon. Harry i Louis będą tam niedługo, ale Zayn nadal musi napisać Liamowi swój adres. Rozważa nie pisanie do niego w ogóle, czując lekkie mdłości przez nerwy, spowodowane tą całą kolacją. Jeśli znów zobaczy Liama, powie mu że coś mu wypadło i nie mógł przyjść. 

Przeklina sam siebie, ponieważ już powiedział Harremu i Louisowi, aby przyszli mu pomóc. 

Wypuszcza ciężko powietrze i pisze do Liama.

'Co tam? Mój adres to xxx xxxxxxxx xxx -Z.M' wysyła swój adres.

Zamyka szybko swój telefon, czując się dobrze z myślą o swojej wiadomości. Jest spokojna i wyluzowana nie brzmiąc wcale na zdenerwowanego tym wszystkim. Mija około pięciu minut, kiedy słyszy brzęczenie telefonu. Otwiera telefon szybciej, niż przyznaje. 

'Czy to Zayn? - L.P'

Zayn wzdycha ponownie. Cholera! Zapomniał powiedzieć kim jest, ponieważ Liam nadal nie ma numeru Zayna.

'Tak przepraszam... aha x – Z.M'

Jest to marna odpowiedź, ale to robi. Zayn praktycznie rzuca telefon na kuchenną ladę, próbując wydostać to z jego rąk, nim znów napisze coś głupiego. Słyszy brzęczenie telefonu ponownie i nic nie poradzi, na to że znów go otwiera.

'Jest okejjj :) - L.P'

Zayn wypuszcza malutki śmiech, na wiadomość Liama. Tekst wydaje się taki uroczy, wcale nie przerażający, sprawiając, że Zayn zastanawia się, dlaczego w ogóle wariuje.

*

„Więc to nie randka?” Harry pyta.

Niall, Harry i Louis patrzą, jak Zayn próbuje wymyślić, co na siebie ubrać. 

„Nie,” Zayn mówi, patrząc na swoje odbicie w lustrze. Ma na sobie czarną koszulkę bez rękawów z wężem. Jego tatuaże są bardzo zauważalne przez czarną tkaninę. „Liam po prostu dziękuje mi, za danie mu komiksu.”

„Co jest twoją pracą,” śmieje się Louis „To jest pieprzona randka, człowieku.”

„Nawet nie myślę, że Liam jest gejem,” Zayn mówi, prawie mamrocząc

„Niall, czy większość heteroseksualnych mężczyzn wychodzi z innymi mężczyznami, aby podziękować, za sprzedanie im komiksu?” Louis pyta sarkastycznie.

„Zazwyczaj dajemy innym facetom blow joba.” śmieje się Niall. Bo Niall jest takim chłopakiem, który śmieje się z własnych żartów.

„To wielka sprawa, że Zayn chociaż powiedział 'tak' na kolację.” mówi Harry. „Zazwyczaj to olewa.” 

„Ten chłopak musi być wyjątkowy.” sugeruje Niall.

„Zayn jest zakochany.” śpiewa Louis.

Zayn posyła swoim przyjaciołom srogie spojrzenie, „Nie jestem zakochany. Nie zakochuję się.”

„Zawsze dramatyczny,” Louis oddycha zirytowany.

„Nie możesz po prostu się nie zakochiwać. Nie możesz powiedzieć sobie stop i myśleć, że wtedy to się zatrzyma.” Harry mówi, beznadziejnie romantycznie.

„Miłość jest gównem, jest do bani. Boli jak cholera i nie potrzebuję tego.” mówi Zayn.

Louis spogląda na Zayna z sympatycznym wyrazem twarzy. Pamięta trzymanie Zayna, po wszystkich okropnych zerwaniach. Po tym jak Zayn był zdradzany, okłamywany i zapominany, przez facetów, z którymi się umawiał. Widząc jak Zayn namiętnie zakochuje się w nich wszystkich. Będąc podekscytowanym, że ktoś może odwzajemniać jego uczucia. Pokój staje się na chwilę cichy. Wszyscy chłopcy są zagubieni we własnych myślach. Zayn ciągle patrzy na siebie w lustrze, martwiąc się swoim strojem.

„Możesz powtórzyć, gdzie idziecie?” pyta Louis, przeglądając się w lustrze.

„Uhmm... w nowe włoskie miejsce. Liam nie powiedział nazwy.” mówi Zayn.

„Czekaj? Naprawdę?” Harry się ożywia., „To nowe miejsce miało być naprawdę ekstrawaganckie.”

Zayn patrzy na Harry'ego z szeroko otwartymi oczami, „Co?”

Harry wstaje, „Nie możesz tego założyć. Wyglądasz seksownie, ale nie możesz tego założyć.”

„Nie mam niczego... ekstrawaganckiego.” Zayn mruży oczy i mówi sam do siebie. Robi to, gdy jest zirytowany lub zły. 

„Ta?” Niall podnosi kapelusz, który wygląda jak ten dziwny melonik.

„Nie, proszę nie!”skomli Louis, „Nigdy nie lubiłem tego dziwnego kapelusza, odkąd w nim przyszedłeś.”

„To mogłoby zadziałać?” Zayn wyciąga z szafki, koszulę w kwiecisty wzór. 

Harry przechyla głowę, „Mogłoby.”

Louis przygląda się bacznie szafce Zayna, „Proszę załóż skórzane spodnie, które kupiłeś na Pride, gdy byłeś pijany.” Louis szczerzy zęby w uśmiechu.

„To nawet nie jest śmieszne,” Zayn mówi, chociaż Niall jest czerwony na twarzy, ze śmiechu.

„Proszę, zrób to Zayn.” Niall dusi się podczas śmiechu.

„Co ty na to?” Harry trzyma jakieś czarne skórzane spodnie z zamkami na nogach.

„Skórzane?” Zayn i Louis pytają jednocześnie.

„Cóż, nie masz nic bardziej formalnego. Masz wszystkie obcisłe spodnie świata.” Harry wzrusza ramionami.

„Patrzcie kto to mówi,” Niall unosi brwi.

„Skórzane mogą wydawać się złym wyborem, ale myślę, że to zadziała.” Harry się uśmiecha.

„Nie założyłeś ich w zeszłym miesiącu do TiddlyTwinks?” pyta Louis, „Niall był tam naprawdę popularny.”

„Nawet jeśli mam zły dzień pamiętam, że to był TwiddlyTwinks, nawet nie kłam.” Niall odpowiada.

„Niall nie ma pozwolenia, by miewać złe dni!” wykrzykuje Zayn, zakładając swoje spodnie.

„Nigdy więcej złych dni dla Nialla!” krzyczy Harry, gdy idzie i kładzie się z Niallem na łóżku, pomiędzy Louisem. Całuje blond włosy Nialla, a Niall daje mu wielki uśmiech.

„Fakt, że Niall miał zły dzień, łamie moje zimnie serce.” mówi Louis, mierzwiąc włosy Nialla.

Zayn uśmiecha się i patrzy na siebie w lustrze. Wygląda dobrze. Nawet się nie golił, zastanawiając się czy teraz powinien, bo najwyraźniej będzie ekstrawagancki. Harry nic nie mówi, więc powinno być dobrze. Harry ma żywe poczucie mody. Nadal możesz zobaczyć sporo tatuaży, na ramionach i nadgarstkach Zayna, ale niewiele może z tym zrobić. 

„O czym zamierzam mówić?” pyta Zayn. Przenosi wzrok z lustra, na swoich przyjaciół. Louis, Harry i Niall są blisko siebie na łóżku. 

„Komiksy?” sugeruje Harry.

„Pomiń kolację i idź prosto do sypialni.” Louis porusza brwiami.

„Oh!” Niall siada. „Moglibyśmy zrobić tą rzecz jak w serialach, gdzie dostajemy walkie talkies i mówimy Zaynowi co powiedzieć!”

Harry potrząsa głową, „Zayn jest spokojny, może sobie z tym poradzić.” 

Słyszą brzęczenie od drzwi na dole, sygnalizujące, że ktoś tam jest. Zayn sztywnieje, myślał, że może mieć więcej czasu. 

„Och! Tatuś jest w domu!” Louis uśmiecha się szeroko, wstając.

„Tatuś?” pyta Harry, lekko zazdrosnym tonem, który rozśmiesza Nialla.

Biegną na dół, do głównych drzwi budynku mieszkalnego. Tylko Zayn biegnie, bo nie chce, by jego przyjaciele przywitali Liama przed nim. Kiedy mówi przywitać, ma na myśli nękać.

Louis otwiera drzwi i ukazuje Liama, wyglądającego przystojnie i elegancko. Przystojny jest naprawdę jedynym słowem na to. Wytworny również jest dobrym słowem. Liam ma gładkie włosy, które nie są tłuste, wyglądające po prostu elegancko. Ma na sobie czarny garnitur z ciemno-zielonym krawatem. I ostatnie, ale na pewno nie najmniejsze, jest auto Liama zaparkowane na ulicy. To czerwone Ferrari, które jest seksowne jak jak cholera. Zayn może dostrzec oczy Nialla poszerzające się komicznie, na widok samochodu. Zayn jest całkiem pewny, że jeśli Niall choćby dotknął samochodu doszedłby w spodnie.

„Uh, cześć,” Liam wydaje się być zaskoczony, tymi wszystkimi ludźmi, którzy przyszli otworzyć drzwi.

„Cześć,” mówi Louis. „Jestem Louis.”

Liam wyciąga rękę, po Louisa, aby nią potrząsnąć, „Liam.”

Louis wstrzymuje okrutny śmiech i potrząsa ręką Liama. Louis nie może uwierzyć, że Zayn wychodzi z chłopakiem, który trzęsie dłońmi. Wtedy Liam wyciąga swoją rękę do Harry'ego.

„Jestem Harry.” Jego głos jest szorstki i głęboki, Liam posyła mu uśmiech.

„Niall,” Niall również potrząsa dłonią Liama.

„A ty jesteś Zayn.” Liam kiwa głową do Zayna, który jest za wszystkimi. Zaynowi robi się ciepło, przez sposób, w jaki Liam mówi jego imię. Zayn przesuwa się przed przyjaciół, aby stanąć obok Liama.

„Dobrze razem wyglądacie.” Harry uśmiecha się z brudnym wyrazem twarzy.

„Kiedy Harry mówi, że para dobrze razem wygląda, tak naprawdę ma na myśli 'Wyobrażam sobie teraz was dwóch nagich, dotykających się nawzajem,'” Louis wzrusza ramionami, bo wie że ma rację.

Zayn potrząsa głową i łapie szybko ramię Liama, sprawiając, że Liam na niego patrzy, „On żartuje, on żartuje. Louis lubi mieć urojenia.”

Zayn przeciąga Liama z dala od chłopców, „Żadnego całusa na do widzenia?” Louis krzyczy za nimi.

Zayn po prostu wystawia środkowy palec w powietrze, nie obracając się, przez głośny rechot Nialla i innych.

*

Zayn nie mówi za dużo w samochodzie w drodze. Jest zazwyczaj naprawdę cichy, gdy jest z kimś kogo faktycznie nie zna. Liam zauważa ciszę i włącza radio, Sirius XM, bogaty skurczybyk.

Zayn wygląda za szybę, następnie piosenka, która gra zwraca jego uwagę, „Uwielbiam tą piosenkę.” Zayn ożywia się, gdy All Black Chrisa Browna gra.

„Tak, to jedna z moich ulubionych,” Liam uśmiecha się do Zayna, trzymając również oczy na drodze. „Nie mówię zazwyczaj ludziom, że lubię piosenki Chrisa Browna po... wiesz.”

„Tak, mam tak samo.” Zayn pochyla się w fotelu, wyglądając przed przednią szybę. 

„Gracie w sklepie dobrą muzykę, kiedy przychodzę.” Liam komplementuje.

Zayn patrzy na Liama zmieszany, „Ty... ty lubisz tą muzykę?”

Liam się uśmiecha, „R&B i rap, są jednymi z moich ulubionych gatunków muzyki.”

„Naprawdę?” Zayn pyta z niedowierzaniem. 

„Myślę, że masz to wyobrażenie o tym jaki jestem, Zayn.” Liam patrzy się na Zayna i Zayn wygląda na trochę winnego. „Nie sądzę, że większość z tego jest prawdą. Mam nadzieję, że dzisiaj możesz poznać mnie lepiej.” Liam nie mówi to w sposób złośliwy-- właściwie brzmi na odrobinę zranionego.

Zayn kiwa, patrząc na Liama, który jest skupiony na drodze. „Pewnie.”

Zayn nadal patrzy na Liama, nie bardzo świadomy, tego że się gapi. Liam ma znamię na szyi, którego Zayn wcześniej nie zauważył. Jest również dobrze golony, więc nie ma żadnego zarostu. Zayn martwi się przez sekundę, że może również, powinien był się ogolić. Liam ma głębokie brązowe oczy, co mogłoby podlegać dyskusji czy nie są jak u szczeniaczka. To twarz, na którą Zayn mógłby się gapić, prawdopodobnie do końca swojego życia. 

„Mam coś na twarzy?” Liam pyta trochę zaniepokojony.

„Och, był na niej kłaczek, ale już go nie ma.” kłamie Zayn, może poczuć, jak jego twarz robi się ciepła z zażenowania. 

Liam oddycha z ulgą, bo nieistniejący kłaczek przepadł. 

„Zapomniałeś swoich okularów, z domu?” pyta Liam, „Nigdy cię bez nich nie widziałem.”

„Och, są tylko do czytania, potrzebuję ich do czytania...” odpowiada Zayn.

„Wyglądasz bez nich dobrze, można naprawdę zobaczyć twoje oczy, w ten sposób.” Ciało Zayna sztywnieje i podgrzewa. „Wyglądasz wspaniale również w okularach.” 

„Uh, dzięki.” Zayn odpowiada cicho. Zayn słyszy, że obcy mówią mu, że jest najpiękniejszym chłopakiem, jakiego kiedykolwiek widzieli i nic nie czuje. Jak na razie Liam mówi Zaynowi, że wygląda dobrze z lub bez okularów, sprawiając, że serce Zayna przyspiesza.

To potwierdzone, Liam jest problemem. 

*

Przybywają do restauracji i jest ona bardziej ekstrawagancka, niż Zayn mógłby sobie to wyobrazić. Liam wychodzi z samochodu, ale idzie służąco i otwiera Zaynowi drzwi. Nie bardzo pomagając tym, Zaynowi. Liam podaje klucz od samochodu parkingowemu, podając również banknot pięcio dolarowy. Chłopak parkuje je przed restauracją z innymi drogimi samochodami. 

Wchodzą do środka i zajmują miejsca przy stoliku z białym obrusem. Światła są przyciemnione, a na stoliku są świeczki. Liam siada i patrzy w górę na Zayna, który stoi całkowicie nieruchomy. 

Jest zagubiony od nie umawiania się przez lata do nagłej cholernej, romantycznej kolacji, przy świecach. To tak jakby przeszedł od zera do sześćdziesięciu w zaledwie jeden dzień.

„Chcesz inny stolik?” pyta Liam, odrobinę zmieszany.

Zayn spogląda na Liama spanikowanym wzrokiem. Mógł od tego uciec, powiedzieć, że był przeziębiony, nim tutaj przyjechał, nie mówiąc nic, bo po prostu myślał, że przedtem czuł się w porządku. Mógł powiedzieć Liamowi 'pieprzyć to, po prostu pieprz mnie, więc będę mógł przestać o tobie myśleć'.

Zamiast tego Zayn mówi „Wszystko w porządku, jest wspaniale.”

Zayn siada, a Liam uśmiecha się miło, ale nadal nieco zaniepokojony. Zayn rozgląda się po pomieszczeniu, gdy Liam patrzy na menu. Pomieszczenie jest zapełnione starszymi parami, wszystkimi heteroseksualnymi. Trzymającymi się za ręce nad stolikami i patrzącymi się sobie w oczy z miłością. Zayn czuje nerwowy pot na całym ciele.

„Wina?” Kelner podchodzi i pyta. Zayn może powiedzieć, że kelner tak naprawdę, pyta tylko Liama.

Liam spogląda na Zayna, „Chcesz wina?” Zayn potrząsa swoją głową z dramatycznie wydętą wargą , mówiącą 'nie-ma-kurwa-mowy'. Liam patrzy z powrotem na kelnera, „Jest w porządku, dziękujemy.”

Zayn przypatruje się menu, nic nie wygląda na tańsze niż dwadzieścia dolarów. Zayn wariuje, co nie jest do niego podobne, bo zazwyczaj jest spokojny. Słyszy śmiechy z innych stolików i myśli, że wszystkie są wymierzone w niego. Jakby znów był w szkole średniej, gdzie śmiech zazwyczaj oznaczał że, jego oprawcy rozmawiali o nim. 

Śmiech dzwoni w jego uszach i Zayn nie może już dłużej tego znieść, „Nie mogę tego zrobić Liam.”

Liam podnosi wzrok z menu na Zayna, „Co?”

Zayn wyciąga ręce na znak stopu, „Nigdy w życiu nie byłem w tak ekstrawaganckim miejscu, wariuję”.

Liam wyciąga ręce i łapie te Zayna, co służy tylko temu, że Zayn robi się bardziej zażenowany. „Chodźmy. Przepraszam, nie wiedziałem, że to miejsce będzie tak ekstrawaganckie.”Liam uśmiecha się z wyglądem, który pociesza Zayna..

„Chciałeś wyjść do restauracji,” Mówi Zayn czując się źle.

„Dla ciebie!” Liam chichocze, ściskając mocniej dłoń Zayna. „No dalej, pójdziemy gdzieś indziej.”

Liam wstaje, trzymając dłoń Zayna, a Zayn czuje się jakby wszyscy musieli się na nich patrzeć. Zayn wstaje i Liam wypuszcza jego dłoń. Wychodzą z restauracji, Liam trzęsie głową i wzrusza ramionami do kelnera, jakby chciał powiedzieć, 'to po prostu nie dla nas, bez urazy'.

Wracają do Ferrari Liama, po tym jak kamerdyner, zdobywa go dla nich, co jest śmieszne, bo Zayn widzi gdzie jest zaparkowany i to jest jakby dziesięć kroków dalej. Liam odpala samochód, a muzyka zaczyna znów lecieć, Zayn rozluźnia się i w końcu może ponownie oddychać.

*

Idą do McDonalda, bo to pierwsze miejsce, o jakim Zayn może pomyśleć, aby pójść. Parkują samochód Liama i starszy mężczyzna spaceruje przy nim pogwizdując, wyraźnie pod wrażeniem. 

Składają zamówienie, a pracownicy tam, są wypompowani, ponieważ jest duży ruch, a pracują teraz tylko trzy osoby. Kasjerka jest zdenerwowana i Liam powtarza ciągle, „Jest okej.” kiedy ta, przeprasza, że czekali jakby pięć minut na jego Angus burgera. Zayn jest zaskoczony, tym że Liam jest tak miły, dla tutejszych pracowników, zazwyczaj bogaci kolesie w garniturach nie mają czasu na pracowników z minimalną zapłatą. 

Siadają i Zayn umiera z głodu. Wgryza się w swojego McChickena z ogromną satysfakcją.

„Przepraszam, że przywiozłem cię w to miejsce.” mówi Liam ze smutnym wzrokiem.

„Nie, to było...” Zayn próbuje wymyślić, coś co mógłby powiedzieć.

„Szalone, nie będę kłamać trochę wariowałem.” mówi Liam.

„Nie, nie wariowałeś,” Zayn mówi półgębkiem, „Byłeś w swoim pieprzonym żywiole, kolego.” Liam mierzy wzrokiem Zayna. „Przepraszam, przepraszam. Znów zakładałem.” przeprasza Zayn.

„Nie jesteś w błędzie, jak zgaduję,” mówi Liam gryząc kawałek swojego chamburgera. „Chodzę w takie miejsca całkiem często.”

Zayn wzrusza ramionami, biorąc łyk swojego napoju, „Mogę cię o coś zapytać?”

'Uh, tak, pewnie.” mówi Liam.

„Dlaczego jesteś taki bogaty? Nie masz coś około dwudziestu coś lat? Jak to się stało, że twoje życie nie jest do bani, jak wszystkich innych?” pyta Zayn.

Liam pochyla się na krześle, „To dużo pytań. Dobrze...” Liam wciąga powietrze, „Mój tata pracuje w banku i on jakby ma wysokie stanowisko, więc poniekąd zawsze mieliśmy pieniądze. Wtedy zacząłem pracować tam, gdy miałem szesnaście lat...”

„Szesnaście? Czy to możliwe?” kwestionuje Zayn.

„Pracowałem tylko w głównym pomieszczeniu lub robiłem kawy lub pracowałem jako sekretarka.” wyjaśnia Liam.

„Sekretarka?” Zayn unosi brwi.

„Tak... dlaczego? Czy to dziwne?” pyta Liam.

„Nie, to... seksowne.” Zayn odpowiada swoim grubym akcentem i głębokim głosem. Liam śmieje się do niego łagodnie, a jego policzki się czerwienią.

„Przepraszam, ja nie-” Zayn zamyka oczy, potrząsając swoją głową.

„Jest w porządku.” Liam przebiega ręką po włosach. „Uhmm... tak więc moi rodzice mieli również wszystkie moje pieniądze, oszczędzali na uniwersytet, ale nigdy na niego nie poszedłem, więc dali mi je. Ponieważ, jak sądzę byłyby moje tak czy inaczej lub cokolwiek.”

Zayn sączy więcej napoju, „Jesteś jakby najszczęśliwszą osobą, jaką kiedykolwiek spotkałem.”

„Co? Nie,” Liam śmieje się kończąc swojego burgera.

„Bycie dwudziestolatkiem ssie, człowieku,” mówi Zayn jedząc swoje frytki. „Wszyscy moi krewni myślą, że powinienem być teraz kurwa żonaty lub zaręczony z dobrym zawodem i gównem.”

Liam kiwa głową w milczeniu.

„Masz przyjaciół, którzy są tym co opisuję, co nie?” pyta Zayn.

„Nie zamierzałem nic mówić, ale rzeczywiście tak.” wypala Liam z sympatycznym tonem.

Zayn kończy swój napój i je ostatnie frytki. „Czy to jest to co dzieje się z tobą?”

„Ze mną?” pyta Liam.

„Wiesz ożeniony, zaręczony lub cokolwiek?” pyta Zayn.

Liam czerwieni się ponownie i to jest naprawdę cudowne, „Uh...” wypuszcza śmiech.

„Przepraszam, przepraszam, chyba nie powinienem był o to pytać.” mówi Zayn, nie bardzo pewny, co jest okej do zapytania.

„Nie, to w porządku!,” mówi Liam. „Ja... nie jestem w żadnym rodzaju związku.”

„Naprawdę?” kwestionuje Zayn.

„Naprawdę, naprawdę.” mówi Liam. Zayn nie rozumie jak Liam, który odnosi sukcesy i jest przystojny mógłby być samotny. „Co z tobą, Zayn?”

„Wolny.” oświadcza Zayn.

Liam unosi brwi, „Nie mogę w to uwierzyć. Nie ma żadnego faceta w twoim życiu?” Uśmiecha się uprzejmie. 

Zayn wytrzeszcza oczy na Liama, następnie rozgląda się dookoła restauracji, odpowiadając, „Skąd... skąd wiedziałeś, że jestem gejem?” cichutko.

„To sektet?” pyta Liam. „Nie chcę tego ujawniać czy cokolwiek.”

„Nie, to...” Zayn macha dłonią, „Trochę? Mam na myśli, moja rodzina nie wie...”

„Twoja rodzina nie wie?” Liam jest zaskoczony, „Czy ty... czy ty dopiero się dowiedziałeś czy coś?”

„Wiem od jakiegoś czasu,” Zayn potrząsa głową.

„Ty... ty nigdy nie miałeś chłopaka?” Liam pyta z niedowierzaniem.

„Miałem trzech,” Zayn wzrusza ramionami.

Liam mruży oczy, „Nigdy nie powiedziałeś swoim rodzicom?” odchyla się z powrotem, wypuszczając ciężki oddech, „Moja mama by mnie zabiła. Morderstwo z zimną krwią, jeśli nie powiedziałbym jej o trzech związkach.”

„Cóż, nigdy nie musiałeś się ujawnić, więc-” zaczyna Zayn.

„Tak, musiałem.” Liam marszczy brwi.

Zayn jest zamrożony, gdy ponownie spogląda na Liama, „Ty-?”

„Zakładałeś ponownie, prawda?” Liam dokucza Zaynowi uśmiechając się.

„Ja po prostu...” Zayn patrzy w dół na stolik, „Ja nie-”

„Nieważne,” Mówi Liam, sprawiając, że Zayn podnosi wzrok, „Dużo ludzi jest zaskoczonych, gdy im mówię. Zgaduję, że jestem przekonywującym heteroseksualistą.”

„Tak, naprawdę jesteś.” 

Liam patrzy z powrotem na Zayna z jego pięknymi, uprzejmymi, brązowymi oczami. „Boisz się ujawnić? Nie dusi cię to, że nie powiedziałeś swojej rodzinie?”

Zayn drapie się po szyi, szukając rozproszenia uwagi, ta rozmowa zaczyta się robić osobista. „To jest do bani, tak. Ale jakby... czy to nie było okropne, kiedy się ujawniałeś?”

Liam zasysa gwałtowny oddech, „Ah, cóż, zgaduję, że tak.” Przypatruje się swoim dłoniom, jakby nagle stały się interesujące. „Najpierw powiedziałem mojej mamie i płakała, ale powiedziała, że to jest dla niej całkowicie w porządku. Potem powiedziałem mojemu tacie, kilka miesięcy później, bo nadal byłem zdenerwowany jego reakcją. On po prostu został cicho, ale mogę powiedzieć, że prawdopodobnie czuł się, jakby krzyczał. Kiedy umawiałem się z moim pierwszym chłopakiem, moja mama była dziwna, wokół niego. Mój tata traktował go, jakby był moim przyjacielem. Byłem również bardzo nerwowy o jeżdżenie samochodem z moją mamą.”

„Co? Dlaczego?” Zayn pyta, zainteresowany wszystkim co ma do powiedzenia Liam.

„Ponieważ, to jest kiedy robi się osobista w stosunku do mnie. Zapytałaby mnie o wszystkie rzeczy, które sprawiały, że czułem się źle. Mogłaby po prostu płakać i powiedzieć, 'Nie wiedziałam, nie było żadnych znaków że byłeś gejem.' Jakby obwiniała siebie czy coś. Co jest niedorzeczne. Więc, siedzielibyśmy w samochodzie, ale nie byłoby z niego wyjścia. Musisz zaczekać, aż wrócisz do domu. Płakałaby, a ja myślałbym, „Boże, chcę po prostu wrócić do domu, to jest krępujące!'.” Mówi Liam żartobliwie, jakby to stało się jakiś czas temu i może teraz o tym żartować.

„To ssie.” Odpowiada Zayn.

„Tak, ale rzeczy mają się teraz lepiej. Zdają się być z tym w porządku, nie mówimy o tym za dużo.” mówi Liam.

„Co z twoją pracą, oni wiedzą?” Pyta Zayn.

Liam wierci się na krześle, „Er, cóż... byłem niedaleko na Pride jednego roku i moi współpracownicy mnie zobaczyli. Nie ci mili pracownicy, ale również nie ci dranie. Trochę jak postać Adama Scotta w Przyrodnich Braciach.”

„Uwielbiam ten film.” Mówi Zayn.

„Tak, ja też,” Zgadza się Liam. „Więc ci goście byli dupkami i wiedzieli, że jestem gejem. Byli na Pride tylko dla śmiechu.”

„Zrobili cokolwiek?” pyta Zayn.

„Nah, to była Pride, mieliśmy przewagę liczebną, jeśli czegoś by spróbowali.” Liam wzrusza ramionami.

Zayn kiwa powoli, rozrywając pudełko po frytkach. Może usłyszeć obsługę, za ladą, rozmawiającą o nim i Liamie.

„Ci faceci byli tu, gdy zacząłem moją zmianę.”

„Co? Naprawdę? Jak mogą siedzieć tu tak długo, nie znoszę tutaj być.”

„Są jakby bardzo gorący.”

„Tak, mogą tu zostać tak długo, jak chcą.”

Zayn może usłyszeć ich wyrywające się chichoty. Podnosi wzrok na Liama, czując się dziwnie bezpiecznie wokół niego. Zazwyczaj nie mówi o swoich sprawach z kimkolwiek kto nie jest Louisem, Harrym lub Niallem. Ma ciepłe uczucie, że czuje się objęty opieką przez obecność Liama.

„Zgaduję, że powinienem odwieźć cię do domu,” Liam sugeruje, uśmiechając się do Zayna, jakby prawdopodobnie również, słyszał rozmawiającą załogę. Wyrzucają swoje śmieci i udają się do samochodu Liama.

*

Liam odwozi Zayna z powrotem do domu, prawie w ciszy. Ale to komfortowa cisza, przerywana jedynie gdy Liam śpiewa razem z piosenką lecącą w radiu. Zayn nie czuł się tak zadowolony od długiego czasu. Pewnie, był szczęśliwy ze swoimi przyjaciółmi, jego przyjaciele są wspaniali. Z Liamem jest to inny rodzaj szczęścia. Czuje się bezpieczny, jakby Zayn mógł powiedzieć mu rzeczy, ale też podekscytowany, bo Liam cóż... podnieca Zayna. 

Kiedy przyjeżdżają do mieszkania Zayna, Liam pamięta, aby wręczyć Zaynwi listę komiksów, których potrzebuje.

„Całkowicie zapomniałem,” śmieje się Zayn. Ręka Liama zwleka na ręce Zayna, gdy pomija listę. Zayn patrzy do góry, w oczy Liama. Liam ma mały uśmiech i patrzy od oczu Zayn , w dół do jego ust.

„Dzięki za listę, człowieku.” Zayn uśmiecha się, a później szybko wychodzi z samochodu. Liam również wychodzi, opiera się o samochód, przed mieszkaniem Zayna. Zayn obchodzi samochód dokoła, zatrzymując się przed Liamem, by się pożegnać. Liam patrzy na Zayna z pół przymkniętymi powiekami, sprawiającymi że ciało Zayn reaguje, czuje jak ciepło rozlewa się w dole jego brzucha. Wie, że patrzy na Liama z 'pieprz mnie' oczami i naprawdę chciałby, aby Liam go pieprzył. Kurwa, chciałby, aby Liam mógł. Zayn przypatruje się dolnej wardze Liama chcąc ssać ją i całować, aż jego usta byłyby spuchnięte.

„Zgaduję, że do zobaczenia?” Pyta Liam, jakby może ukrywał, że nie muszą się jeszcze opuszczać. 

Zayn czuje się jak ciepła papka, chce, po prostu docisnąć się do Liama, nie myśląc nawet o tym, kto by to zobaczył. Czuje się jakby znów był nastolatkiem i mógłby zrobić się twardy, tylko od tego, że Liam na niego patrzy. 

„Tak, pracuję jakby codziennie, więc mnie zobaczysz.” Zayn porusza się w kierunku Liama. Liam prostuje się, zainteresowany, tym że Zayn porusza się naprzód.

To po prostu, Zayn nie może wyglądać jaby poruszał się w przód, aby pocałować Liama. Nawet jeśli Liam wydaje się naprawdę chcieć pocałować Zayna. Zayn po prostu nie może. Nie chce, aby Liam zamienił się w faceta, z którym spędził jedną noc i później wymieniać niewygodne rozmowy, gdy Liam ponownie przyjdzie do sklepu. Nie chce tego i Liam na to nie zasługuje. Zayn czuje ostry ból w klatce, kiedy myśli 'i ja nie zasługuję na Liama'.

Liam odnosi sukcesy, jest wspaniały i dobry. Zasługuje na cały świat i na umawianie się z facetem, uroczym, charyzmatycznym i wszystkim czym nie jest Zayn. Zayn jest cichy, później gdy go poznasz, jest zbyt głośny. Ma gównianą pracę, która do niczego nie prowadzi i starcza na opłacanie rachunków. Ma zbyt dużo tatuaży i kto wie, czy Liam lubi tatuaże. Zayn jest całkiem pewny, że rodzice Liama, nie polubiliby jego tatuaży. Pali zbyt dużo papierosów i częściej niż okazjonalnie pali skręty. Cholera, Zayn nawet nie potrafi prowadzić czy pływać. Pomysł, że Liam może mógłby go chcieć jest śmieszny.

„Ja, uhm, powinienem już iść.” Zayn się waha. Zazwyczaj jest spokojny i wyluzowany przy gorących facetach, Liam go rujnuje.

Zayn odwraca się powoli, ale nim może się obrócić i odejść słyszy krzyczącego Nialla, „Zaczekaj! Liam!” z tyłu.

Niall podbiega, stając pomiędzy Zaynem i Liamem. Oddycha ciężko od biegu, bo może i jest chudy, ale nie znosi ćwiczeń. „Liam, hej.”

„Hej Niall,” Liam kiwa do niego. 'Jak do cholery Liam zdołał zapamiętać imię Nialla?' myśli Zayn.

„Gram jutro koncert, w restauracji, w której pracuję.” mówi Niall, „Mój zespół to Crazy Mofos, powinieneś przyjść nas zobaczyć.”

„Oh, tak, pewnie!” Liam uśmiecha się szeroko, „To brzmi fajnie. Minęło trochę czasu odkąd poszedłem na koncert.” 

„Jesteś pewny, że nie jesteś zajęty?” Zayn pyta Liama, „Prawdopodobnie masz trochę pracy do zrobienia, eh?”

„Ja-” Liam unosi brwi, zaskoczony tym co mówi Zayn, „Uh, tak, może.” Liam kiwa, patrząc w dół i to łamie serce Zayna, bo może powiedzieć, że Liam jest wyraźnie zraniony.

„Co?” Oczy Nialla są takie niebieskie, gdy patrzą na Zayna, „Liam, proszę przyjdź!” Niall patrzy na Liama, oczami którym nikt nie potrafi powiedzieć nie.

„Ja, uh?” Liam patrzy na Zayna, wyraźnie zmieszany. Zayn patrzy z dala od Liama.

„Proszę?” Niall błaga.

Liam jest rozdarty, pomiędzy tym co ma zrobić, „Uhm...” Liam oczyszcza gardło, „Tak, tak, przyjdę. Praca może poczekać.” Spogląda na Zayna kiwając, mając nadzieję, że to w porządku.

„Fantastycznie!” wykrzykuje Niall, „Będzie zabawa!”

Liam śmieje się, mówiąc, „Rewelacyjnie, w takim razie do zobaczenia jutro!” Liam otwiera drzwi swojego samochodu. „Zobaczymy się jutro Zayn. Dzięki, za dzisiaj, bawiłem się naprawdę wspaniale.”

„Tak, tak ja też.” odpowiada Zayn.

Liam zamyka drzwi kierowcy, nieformalnie salutuje do Nialla i Zayna i odjeżdża. Niall mierzy wzrokiem Zayna pytająco, podczas gdy Zayn po prostu przypatruje się jak Liam odjeżdża.

*

„Co to kurwa było?” Niall pyta Zayna, gdy wchodzą do mieszkania. Niall może jest ładny i uroczy, ale przysięga że czasami jest jak marynarz. 

Zayn podchodzi do mini lodówki przy telewizorze i wyciąga piwo. Potrzebuje się teraz napić. Louis i Harry oglądają telewizję i patrzą na Zayna.

„Co do kurwy, było co?” pyta Harry.

„Zayn prawie zatrzymał Liama od przyjścia na jutrzejszy występ.,” wyjaśnia Niall.

„Co? Dlaczego?” pyta Harry. To całkiem jasne, że wszyscy chłopcy planowali mieć Liama na jutrzejszym koncercie. Niall patrzy na Zayna, oczekując odpowiedzi, Zayn bierze po prostu długi łyk swojego piwa.

„Czy Liam coś zrobił?” Harry mówi, jakby naprawdę się teraz martwił.

„Nie, nie!” Zayn mruży oczy i potrząsa głową. Boże, Liam prawdopodobnie nie rzuciłby misiem przez pokój, obawiając się że zostanie zraniony.

„Jest hetero, prawda?” wtrąca się Louis.

„Nie, właściwie.” odpowiada Zayn.

„Wisisz mi dziesięć dolców!” Niall krzyczy do Louisa, gdy siada na kanapie opierając ramę obok Louisa.

„Założyliście się?” pyta Zayn.

„Niestety.” mówi Louis grzebiąc w kieszeni, wyciąga pomięty banknot dziesięciodolarowy.

„Heteroseksualni faceci nie zabierają innych facetów na kolacje, tylko dla komiksu, „ Niall ma wielki uśmiech i patrzy na dziesięciodolarowy banknot.

Zayn siada na sofie opok kanapy. „Cóż, co się stało w takim razie?” Harry ciągle pyta.

Zayn bierze długi łyk, kończąc swoje piwo, „On jest po prosu...” Zayn potrząsa głową, myśląc o tym co powiedzieć, „Sprawia, że czuję się...” Reszta siedzi w ciszy, słuchając tego co powie Zayn, „Nie wiem, obawiam się, że lubię go za bardzo.”

Chłopcy wybuchają w owacji i śmiechu, „Zayn jest zakochany!” krzyczy Louis. „Obudźcie sąsiadów i dzwońcie po policję, bo to nagły wypadek!” 

Harry śmieje się i skacze na kanapie, sprawiając, że Louis podskakuje, „Zayn kocha Liama!” Wydaje z siebie przeraźliwy krzyk.

„Wey hey!” Niall klaszcze dłońmi nad głową z ogromnym uśmiechem na twarzy.

Louis staje na kanapie i owija rękę wokół ramienia Harry'ego, śpiewając głośno, „How will I know if he really lo-oves me?” Śpiewa to komicznym głosem. „I say a prayer with every heartbeat!” Harry dołącza do niego, śmieją się i podskakują na kanapie . Niall powtarza, „Heartbeat!”

„Chłopaki!” mówi Zayn, próbując ich uspokoić.

„I fall in lo-ve whenever we meet!” Harry śmieje się, mamroczą kolejną linijkę, bo widocznie zapomnieli jaka była. „Falling in love is all bitter swe-et! This love is strong why do I feel weak!?” Trójka z nich śmieje się, klaszcze, tańczy i skacze na kanapie. Niall podskakując i kołysząc z miejsca, w którym siedzi na podłokietniku. 

„Chłopaki, proszę,” Zayn bierze kolejne piwo z lodówki. Ostatnia linijka piosenki jest również, bliska trafienia w dziesiątkę, Zayn musi przestać myśleć na sekundę.

Harry i Louis opadają z powrotem na kanapę z szerokimi uśmiechami, „To wspaniałe Zayn.” mówi Harry ocierając łzę z oka.

„Nie, to jest...” Zayn zaczyna, „Nie robię tego, nie mogę tego zrobić.”

„Dlaczego?” Niall pyta dziecięcym tonem.

Palce Zayna wędrują z góry, na dół po szyjce butelki, „Ja po prostu... nie robię tego.”

Louis zaczyna wykrzykiwać więcej piosenek, „Just give me a reason, just a little bit enough!” zwraca się dramatycznie do Zayna „Just a second, we’re not broken, just bent! And we can learn to love again!” Zwraca się do Zayna jeszcze sekundę, a później opuszcza dłoń.

„Masz piosenki na wszystko?” Zayn mruży oczy.

„Mam piosenki, tylko dla ciebie, Zayn.” Louis mruga radośnie.

„Louis stara się powiedzieć, że powinieneś dać Liamowi szansę,” Harry interpretuje.

„Poszedłeś z nim na kolację na Chrystusa! Nigdy tego nie robisz,” mówi Louis, „Mógłbyś tylko uprawiać z nim seks i mieć to wszystko z głowy. Ten facet... on jest czymś dla ciebie.”

Zayn gapi się na Louisa zasmuconymi oczami i Louis przestaje się uśmiechać, „Nie możesz po prostu uciec, Zayn. Lista twoich związków jest okropna i ssie, nigdy nie zasługiwałeś na to gówno.”

Zayn zagryza swój policzek i patrzy w dół na swoje piwo. „Nie zasługuję na Liama.” mamrocze Zayn.

„Co?” wykrzykuje Niall.

„O czym ty teraz gadasz?” pyta Louis masując swoje czoło.

„Liam jest wspaniały i odnosi sukcesy. Ma swoje uporządkowane życie i wszystko. Ja tylko... moje życie jest do bani.” Zayn wzrusza ramionami, „Ledwie opłacam rachunki, mam szczęście, że Niall potrafi przekonać właściciela, aby przedłużył termin płatności. Nie potrafię jeździć, pracuję w sklepie z komiksami-”

„Który, jestem pewien, że kochasz, więc...” Louis gniecie swój nos, wyraźnie nie zgadzając się teraz ze wszystkim, co powiedział Zayn.

„Liam jest... on zasługuje na więcej, niż mnie.” mówi zayn, biorąc łyk piwa.

„Cóż, punkt numer jeden: masz urojenia i punkt numer dwa: masz pieprzone urojenia, Zayn!” Louis opiera głowę z powrotem na kanapie, podnosząc głos z zamkniętymi oczami.

„Masz, dużo do zaoferowania, Zayn,” dokłada Harry.

„Jesteś cholernie gorący, kolego.” Niall wzrusza swoimi nagimi ramionami, w swoim białym podkoszulku.

„Jesteś mądry, widać, że lubicie te same rzeczy, jesteś namiętny jak cholera i nigdy nie spotkałem kogokolwiek, tak opiekuńczego, jak ty,” mówi Louis.

„To było właściwie, bardzo słodkie, Lou.” Harry kiwa do Louisa.

„Mogę być słodki,” mówi Louis, patrząc Haremu w oczy. Harry całuje Louisa, co najprawdopodobniej, miało być szybkim muśnięciem. Zamienia się w powolny, głęboki pocałunek i Niall gwizda.

„Chłopaki!” Zayn pochyla się na krześle, „Nie teraz!”

Rozdzielają się i policzki Harrego są zaczerwienione na jasnoróżowy kolor. Louis spogląda na Harry'ego kątem oka.

„Dobra, okej, co jeśli byłbym wystarczająco dobry dla Liama? To nie ma znaczenia, nie mogę go nawet przedstawić rodzicom, jeśli bylibyśmy razem. Ale nie będziemy.”mówi Zayn.

„Naprawdę powinieneś się ujawnić, Zayn.” mówi Harry wzdychając i dodaje, „Wiem, że chcemy żyć w idealnym świecie, gdzie ujawnianie się nie istnieje, a ludzie nie zakładają, że wszyscy są hetero.” Niall patrzy na Harry'ego i jest pod prawdziwym wrażeniem, jakby myślał, że jego słowa są ponad wszystkim. 

„Nie możesz iść całe życie, będąc w szafie, kolego.” dodaje Louis.

„Masa facetów, zrobiła to wcześniej.” mówi Zayn.

„Tak i wszyscy z nich dorastali w depresji i obrzydzeniu do samego siebie,” Harry mówi, widząc, że twarz Zayna wygląda na zaskoczoną, tym co powiedział Harry, „Przepraszam, ale to prawda” przeprasza Harry.

„Powinieneś też ujawnić się przed swoją rodziną, nim zaczniesz umawiać się z Liamem, Zayn.” wtrąca Louis.

„Nie mam zamiaru umawiać się z Liamem.” mówi półgębkiem Zayn.

„W porządku, jeśli będziesz umawiał się z Liamem.” mówi rozdrażniony Louis.

Pokój robi się cichy, każdy myśli sam do siebie. Ostatecznie Niall pierdzi i to przerywa ciszę. Louis wstaje szybko, udając kaszel, bo śmierdzi tak okropnie. Ostatecznie wszyscy zostają do naprawdę późna, grając w nową grę Mario Kart i rozmawiając o niczym szczególnym. Nic nie zostaje naprawdę dramatyczne z Zaynem i jego przyjaciółmi. 

*

Następny dzień mija szybko, jeśli nie zbyt szybko. Zayn co dziwne, ma wolne, co jest fantastyczne. Idzie na śródmieście, aby zrobić trochę swoich graffiti. Może nie najdoskonalszy pomysł, robienia graffiti w ciągu dnia, lecz Zayn miał wielką ochotę, na zrobienie kilku prac.

Znajduje uliczkę z księgarnią, po jednej stronie i czynnym dwadzieścia cztery godziny na siedem restaurację z taco, po drugiej. Zakłada bandanę przez usta i nos, aby nie wdychać oparów. Potrząsa puszką farby w spreju i rozpoczyna swój proces. Wkłada całego siebie w tą pracę, stojąc często do niej tyłem, by zbadać co już skończył. Zabiera mu to godziny, aby skończyć wszystko i być z tym szczęśliwym. 

Ludzie spacerują, ale nie widzą Zayna, Zayn nie przejmuje się więcej przechodzącymi ludźmi. Nikt na niego nie donosi, a jeśli tak, to pierw dałby mu ostrzeżenie. Ponadto uliczka jest odrażająca i jest całkiem pewny, że nikogo to nie obchodzi. 

Robi krok do tyłu i jest pewny, że skończył. Pracował nad tym jakoś trzy godziny i trochę powinien udać się na występ Nialla.

Bada pracę krytycznym wzrokiem, to jest najbardziej osobista praca jaką zrobił. Jest kiepska jak cholera, ale Zayn o to nie dba. Tym, co namalował jest ziarno, które wygląda martwo, nie wygląda na zdolnego na naprawdę cokolwiek. Leży w kupce śniegu i wygląda, jakby było tam od dłuższego czasu. Podpisuje malunek swoim firmowym znakiem 'zap' w prawym, dolnym rogu. Szczegół na obrazie jest zwariowany, zajęło Zaynowi dekadę, nauczenie się jak malować śnieg tak dobrze. Cała rzecz wygląda na zapadającą w pamięć, nawet jeśli jest to takie proste, wysyła dreszcz wzdłuż kręgosłupa, jakbyś mógł powiedzieć, że ktokolwiek to namalował był naprawdę zasmucony czy coś.

Zayn kiwa, zadowolony z rezultatu. Pakuje swoje rzeczy i idzie do domu, by zostawić rzeczy, a później idzie na koncert Nialla.

*

Przyjeżdża do restauracji około ósmej. Zaczyna lać na zewnątrz, na szczęście Zayn dotarł, nim przemoknął. Idzie na tyły restauracji, Niall macha szczęśliwie do Zayna, strojąc swoją gitarę. Zayn spogląda na boks, gdzie zazwyczaj siedzi ze swoimi przyjaciółmi. Louis i Harry, są po jednej stronie boksu, a Liam po drugiej. Oczywiście, chłopcy musieli to zaplanować, aby Zayn musiał usiąść obok Liama. 

„Hej.” Zayn wita się, wślizgując się na miejsce, obok Liama. Liam spogląda na Zayna, zaskoczony jego widokiem. Zayn patrzy na Liama z ciemnymi, nieczytelnymi oczami. 

„Cześć,” Liam wypuszcza oddech, niepewny, tego co myśli Zayn. Ich oczy utrzymują się na tym drugim, dopóki Zayn nie opuszcza swojego wzroku na kolana. Może poczuć, że spojrzenie Liama nadal spoczywa na nim, jakby chciał rozgryźć Zayna. 

Podczas patrzenia w dół, oczy Zayna wędrują na przedramię Liama. Unosi brwi, by zobaczyć, że Liam ma tatuaże, całkiem sporo na prawym ramieniu. Zayn nie wydaje się przestawać na nie patrzeć. Zayn chce oddalić się dzisiaj od Liama, ale boże, teraz to będzie trudne. Louis potrząsa brwiami do Zayna, jakby dokładnie wiedział, o czym myśli Zayn.

Napięcie pomiędzy Zaynem, a Liamem jest nieprawdopodobne. Za każdym razem, gdy na siebie patrzą, można powiedzieć, że wszystkim czego pragną jest pożreć się nawzajem. Gdy ich ciała faktycznie się dotykają, to jest to jak szok elektryczny, który wydaję się być nieprzerwany. Kiedykolwiek Zayn spogląda na Liama, ma ciemne, błagające oczy, które wydają się wyzywać Liama. Liam zauważa sposób, w jaki Zayn na niego patrzy i zatrzymuje się cokolwiek mówi, bo jest tak urzeczony Zaynem.

Niall zaczyna drugą piosenkę z set listy. To ma popowo punkowy rodzaj klimatu i Niall lubi często łapać swoje krocze, gdy śpiewa, a jego ręce są wolne od gitary.

„Jest naprawdę dobry,” Liam kiwa głową, w kierunku Nialla.

„Tak, naprawdę kocha reflektory.” zgadza się Zayn.

Harry je talerz skrzydełek, zanurzonych w sosie tajskim. Przypatruje się Zaynowi i Limowi wyraźnie świadomy, napięcia seksualnego pomiędzy nimi. 

„Co dzisiaj robiłeś, Zayn? Nie słyszałem tego, od ciebie?” zastanawia się Louis.

Zayn wzrusza ramionami, patrząc z dala od Louisa, skupiając swoją uwagę, na Niallu, „Na zewnątrz.” stwierdza jasno Zayn.

Louis ożywia się, jakby dokładnie wiedział, o czym mówi Zayn. „Dobrze... na zewnątrz.”

„Na zewnątrz, gdzie?” pyta Liam. Zayn nie spogląda na Liama, jakby być może nie usłyszał, co powiedział Liam.

„Zayn jest artystą,” reaguje Louis. Zayn piorunuje Louis spojrzeniem. „No co? Niczego nie powiedziałem. To prawda, rysujesz.”

„Rysujesz?” Liam pyta, jakby Louis właśnie powiedział, że Zayn jest zdolny do magii.

„Uh, tak.” przyznaje Zayn.

„To odjazdowe!” wykrzykuje Liam. Zayn patrzy na Liama wielkimi oczami w zaskoczeniu. Może poczuć jak jego policzki się nagrzewają, bo Liam wygląda z nim tak szczęśliwie. 

Sztuka Zayna jest dla niego osobista. Pracuje na to tak ciężko i rzadko pokazuję ją komukolwiek, nie ważne jak bardzo proszą. To talent, który był przekazywany w jego rodzinie i myśl, że Liam docenia jego zdolności coś dla niego znaczy. 

„Możesz teraz coś narysować?” pyta Liam, przesuwając swoją nieużywaną serwetkę do Zayna i wyjmując długopis z przedniej kieszeni swojej koszulki. 

Zayn nie może uwierzyć, w to, że lubi kolesia, który trzyma długopis w swojej kieszeni jak frajer. To jest pierwszy raz, gdy Zayn widzi Liama bez garnituru i Liam wygląda cholernie gorąco. Ma na sobie ciemnobrązową koszulkę z krótkimi rękawami i z guzikiem na dole dekoltu w serek. Który oczywiście Liam zapiął , żaden z guzików nie ujawnia jego włosów na klatce piersiowej, co doprowadza Zayna do szaleństwa z potrzebą przebiegnięcia przez nie, swoimi palcami. Liam ma na sobie ciasne, dopasowane jeansy, tak że Zayn powstrzymuje się od patrzenia na nie. Wybrzuszenie Liama jest zauważalne, gdy siedzi w boksie.

„Zayn zwykle nie rysuje, gdy ludzie go o to proszą,” mówi Harry, a Louis kiwa głową w zgodzie, kradnąc jedno ze skrzydełek Harry'ego.

„Nie, jest okej. Zrobię coś szybkiego.” Zayn wzrusza ramionami i zaczyna rysować. 

Louis i Harry patrzą na siebie w niedowierzaniu, „Jesteś czymś wyjątkowym Liam. Nigdy dla nikogo nie rysuje.”

Liam próbuje zobaczyć, co rysuje Zayn, ale nie może, bo Zayn jest zbyt blisko papieru. „Kogo rysujesz? Rysujesz mnie?” pyta Liam.

Zayn uśmiecha się do rysunku, na pytania Liama. To jest rodzaj rzeczy, o jakie mógłby być pytany w podstawówce.

Liam uśmiecha się w dół do Zayna, jego ciało jest dociśnięte do Zayna, próbując uzyskać lepszy widok. Bliskość poprawia humor Zayna i opiera się o Liama, zastanawiając się czy Liam zauważył. 

„Skończone.” Zayn prostuje się, przesuwając serwetkę do Liama. Siedzą prosto, ale nadal się o siebie opierają.. 

„To było strasznie szybkie!” Liam mówi zdumiony, pochyla się szybko, bu popatrzeć na rysunek.

„To tylko gryzmoły,” Zayn wzrusza ramionami, zauważając jak Louis przypatruje się mu z rozbawieniem.

„To wilk,” zauważa Liam. „To jest szalenie dobre, Zayn.” Liam uśmiecha się z prawdziwą ekspresją, która pokazuje jakie wrażenie na nim wywarł. Zayn ogląda Liama, gdy Liam spogląda na jego pracę. Oczy Liama świecą jak u dziecka, wyraźnie pod wrażeniem. Zayn dostaje przytłaczające pragnienie pocałowania Liama, ale zaciska pięści na kolanach, tak że się nie poruszy. 

„Zatrzymam to na zawsze,” mówi Liam, wkładając to do kieszeni razem ze swoim długopisem.

„Nie musisz tego robić, poważnie, to tylko bazgroły,” mówi Zayn. Harry i Louis tylko ich oglądają dyskutując w myślach, o tym, że obaj Zayn i Liam, rzucą się na siebie, w pewnym momencie. 

Liam patrzy na Zayna dokuczliwym wzrokiem, który mówi, spróbuj-mnie-zatrzymać. Ich twarze są centymetry od siebie i Zayn może poczuć jego wodę kolońską. Liam ciągle patrzy na Zayna niezadowolone usta Zayna i z powrotem n w jego oczy. Zayn oddycha ciężko, niezdolny do ciągnięcia tego dłużej. Zayn ledwo może usłyszeć piosenkę, którą śpiewa Niall czy deszcz na zewnątrz, wygląda po prostu, na tak zagubionego, patrząc na Liama.

„Sprawiacie, że jestem seksualnie sfrustrowany, jedynie patrząc na was dwóch!” jęczy Louis, zaskakując Zayna. Zayn odsuwa się od Liama, więc jego tyłek siedzi na krawędzi boksu. 

„Pocałujcie się!” skomle Harry, tupiąc nogą.

Zayn potrząsa głową z warknięciem patrzy w dół na swój własny tatuaż, na nadgarstku, „To nie tak.” Liam patrzy z dala od Zayna ze zbolałym wyrazem twarzy, zagryzając swoją dolną wargę. Muzyka Nialla wydaje się teraz bardzo głośna, tak że Zayn nie może nawet myśleć. Louis patrzy na Zayna z rozczarowanym, pełnym wściekłości spojrzeniem, podczas gdy Harry patrzy na Liama z miękkim i sympatycznym wyrazem twarzy.

„Zayn,” mówi Louis agresywnie. Zayn nie patrz na niego, zamiast tego ogląda występ Nialla. Niall zawodzi do mikrofonu z ogromnym uśmiechem, brzdąkając na gitarze. Calum i Luke skaczą dokoła sceny, śpiewając do tego samego mikrofonu. Josh jest za nimi, grając na perkusji ze skupieniem na twarzy. Oglądanie ich prawie odciąga myśli Zayna, gniewny wzrok Louisa sprowadza go z powrotem.

Harry próbuje obrócić to wszystko w żart, „W porządku Zayn, to nie tak. Jestem pewny, że Niall nie wpadnie do domu na ciebie i Liama pieprzących się na kuchennej ladzie wyznając swoją dozgonną miłość.” mruga.

Zayn wstaje, wyglądając na poważnie złego, „To nigdy, przenigdy się nie stanie! Pilnuj własnych, pieprzonych spraw!” krzyczy. „Zostawcie mnie samego, eh? Kurwa!”

„Hej!” Louis wstaje z ręką, wokół ramienia Harry'ego. Nikt nie krzyczy na Harry'ego, szczególnie nie jeden z jego przyjaciół. Louis wygląda na zasmuconego Zaynem i przeszedł na tryb obrony nad Harrym. Harry patrzy w dół, na swoje kciuki, ze zmarszczonymi brwiami, zagryzając od środka swój policzek. Niall nadal śpiewa, ale patrzy na nich z zainteresowanym i zmieszanym wzrokiem.

Żołądek Zayna opada, widząc swoich przyjaciół wyglądających na tak zdenerwowanych i zranionych przez niego, „Ja, uh... kurwa...” Zayn oddycha, patrząc na podłogę, by nie widzieć min swoich przyjaciół. Zayn kiwa szybko do Nialla, a później kieruje się do wyjścia z restauracji w ulewny deszcz. Jest przemoczony, przez swoje ubrania, już po pierwsze dwudziestu sekundach bycia na zewnątrz. To do bani, że pada, bo Zayn mógłby teraz zabić za papierosa. Jego włosy, są płasko na jego głowie, a jego podkoszulek jest wilgotny i ciasno przylega, do jego skóry na klatce piersiowej. Przebiega dłonią przez twarz, czując się odświeżony przez deszcz. Wypuszcza oddech i zaczyna iść w kierunku domu, nie dbając o to, jak dramatycznie może wyglądać bez parasola.

„Zayn! Proszę zaczekaj!” Zayn płoszy się na dźwięk, krzyczącego za nim Liama.

„Zostaw mnie samego, Liam!” warczy Zayn, odwracając wzrok na Liama który do niego biegnie.

Liam patrzy na Zayna ze zdenerwowaniem, Zayn czuje się jakby to było spojrzenie, na które właściwie zawsze zasługiwał od Liama. Jego serce tonie, a ramiona opadają. To jest to, cokolwiek ma lub miał z Liamem, to koniec. Dlaczego więc czuje się z tym do dupy?

„Nie rozumiem, Zayn...” mówi Liam w deszczu. „Nie wiem co zrobiłem źle.” Słyszenie, że Liam myśli, iż zrobił coś źle, przytłacza Zayna. Wygląda tak smutno i zdezorientowanie, to rujnuje Zayna. 

„Nie, Liam.” Zayn patrzy przez ramię, a następnie w dół na swoje stopy, „Ja...”

„Wiem, że spieprzyłem tej nocy w restauracji, nie myślałem,” mówi Liam.

„Liam, nic się nie stało, nie obwiniaj się,” Zayn patrzy na Liama błagalnym wzrokiem. Błagającym, aby Liam przestał się obwiniać i o to aby pozwolił Zaynowi odejść. 

Liam liże swoje wargi, „Możesz mi w takim razie powiedzieć co jest nie tak, Zayn?” Liam marszczy brwi. „Nie rozumiem, co to jest lub co czujesz! Nic nie mówisz!”

Zayn robi kilka kroków w tył, ale Liam się nie porusza. „To nic,” Zayn mówi prawie zbyt cicho, aby usłyszeć to w deszczu. Koszulka Liama przylega do jego klatki, wyglądając jak model Abercrombie & Fitch. Jego sześciopak jest tak widoczny, Liam mógłby równie dobrze nie mieć na sobie tej koszulki, wcale. Mózg Zayna puchnie, od chęci ucieknięcia, od bycia zbyt emocjonalnym w tym momencie oraz również od nie bycia w stanie, przestać patrzeć na Liama.

„Zayn, jeśli nie chcesz widzieć mnie ponownie, po prostu to powiedz!” Liam krzyczy przez deszcz. 

„Nie chcę tego!” Zayn krzyczy, krople deszczu przylegają do jego rzęs. „Nigdy bym tego nie chciał!”

„W takim razie, co to jest?!” Liam porusza rękoma między nim, a Zaynem. „Proszę powiedz mi o co chodzi! Nie mogę sobie z tym poradzić! Mów do mnie!” Ciało Zayna trzęsie się, gdy patrzy na ziemię. „Zayn! Proszę, mów do mnie!”

Zayn nie może dłużej tego znieść. Porusza się szybko i całuje Liama. Liam wydobywa z siebie stłumiony dźwięk, jakby miał zamiar kontynuować mówienie, ale zamienia się to w westchnienie. Zayn przyciska swoją klatkę piersiową do tej Liama i może poczuć nierówny oddech Liama. Liam przebiega ręką, przez mokre włosy Zayna, jakby może zawsze chciał to zrobić. Język Zayna wtarga do ust Liama i Zayn jęczy, gdy Liam odwdzięcza się ty samym. Zayn kładzie rękę na klatce Liama, czując falujące mięśnie Liama. To wszystko jest takie niesamowite, czuje się jak fajerwerki wybuchają w brzuchu Zayna. Deszcz ciężko się na nich leje, ale im to nie przeszkadza. Właściwie, to sprawia że rzeczy mają się trochę bardziej zabawne. Zayn ssie dolną wargę Liama, a następnie przestaje całować Liama i robi krok do tyłu.

Liam wciąga powietrze, patrząc na Zayna mając nadzię, że ten zacznie mówić. Jego policzki są zarumienione na różowo, co rozprzestrzenia się od jego szyi, aż po uszy. Usta Zayna są spuchnięte, od całowania Liama, tak mocno. 

„Jestem przerażony,” mówi prosto Zayn.

Liam wygląda na zmartwionego, „Co?” Wyciąga rękę i umieszcza ją na ramieniu Zayna, czując nasiąkniętą, mokrą skórę Zayna. „Ja cię przerażam?”

„Nie,” szepcze Zayn i Liam podchodzi bliżej do Zayna, więc może usłyszeć go przez deszcz. Zayn opiera głowę o czoło Liama, bo dotykanie Liama wydaje się go koić. Wypuszcza drżący oddech, „Nie wchodzę w ogóle... w związki.”

Liam wypuszcza powietrze, Zayn zauważa że Liam się relaksuje, „Jestem jakby, naprawdę poważny, kolego.” mówi Zayn.

„Jestem po prostu szczęśliwy, że się mnie nie boisz.” Liam uśmiecha się, a deszcz kapie z jego podbródka. Jego zarost rośnie naprawdę ładnie. 

„Oczywiście, że się ciebie nie boję, „ Zayn całuje lekko usta Liama, szczęśliwy, że w końcu to zrobił. Liam pochyla się, próbując pogłębić pocałunek, lecz Zayn niechętnie się cofa. „To po prostu, ja nie wchodzę w związki i jestem przerażony, bo skłaniasz mnie do przemyślenia tego.” Zayn oblizuje swoje usta. „I nie chcę być tylko, twoim kumplem od pieprzenia.”

Liam przybliża się do Zayna, po usłyszeniu słowa 'pieprzyć', a skóra Zayn kuje w potrzebie. Samochód trąbi na nich klaksonem, „Cioty!” Krzyczy koleś, podczas gdy jego przyjaciel śmieje się na siedzeniu pasażera. 

Zayn odskakuje od Liama i przeciąga ręką, po swoich płaskich, mokrych włosach. Jego serce bije tak, jakby miało wyskoczyć z jego piersi.

Liam wygląda na niewzruszonego krzykiem przejezdnych i na zaskoczonego, przez odsunięcie się Zayna. Zayn wyciąga przed siebie ręce. Znów wygląda na wypompowanego, jak wtedy gdy Liam odkrył jego orientację, „Ja po prostu-” Oddycha ciężko, myśląc o facetach wyzywających go w szkole średniej, w jego uszach dzwoni, „Ja nie... odnoszę sukcesów i nie jestem jak ty. Potrafisz prowadzić i masz świetną pracę. Jesteś bogaty i kurwa, niesamowity jak cholera. Jak szalenie seksowny. Zasługujesz na faceta, który da ci cały świat.”

Oczy Liama są takie łagodne, że Zayn myśli, że wtopi się w ziemię, od tego jak słodko wygląda Liam. „Naprawdę nie masz pojęcia jak wspaniały jesteś, prawda?” mówi Liam, na co Zayn szydzi z niedowierzaniem.

„Naprawdę!” Liam popycha żartobliwie ramię Zayna. „Jesteś jakby... idealny, Zayn. Nie kłamię!”Liam śmieje się, gdy widzi jak Zayn szybko potrząsa swoją głową.

„Pracujesz w sklepie z komiksami, co jest najfajniejszą pracą kiedykolwiek. Jesteś uprzejmy, namiętny, naprawdę skomplikowany i interesujący. Masz świetny gust muzyczny i filmowy. Jesteś prawdopodobnie najseksowniejszym mężczyzną, jakiego kiedykolwiek widziałem, włączając w to wszystkich celebrytów, o których mogę myśleć.” mówi Liam, starając się, aby Zayn popatrzył mu w oczy. Możemy popracować nad twoim ujawnieniem się, tak powoli jak chcesz. Nie ma presji.” Liam wypuszcza oddech, „Ja po prostu... naprawdę chciałbym spróbować tego całego związku z tobą.”

Zayn w końcu spogląda na Liama, oddycha głęboko myśląc o wszystkim. Jego dłonie robią się wilgotne, a policzki cieplejsze, przez komplementy Liama. „Naprawdę tak o mnie myślisz?” Pyta w niedowierzaniu.

„Boże, Zayn, musiałbym być najciemniejszą osobą na świecie, gdybym tak o tobie nie myślał!” chwali go Liam.

Zayn czuje jak jego serce puchnie i staje się zbyt duże, na jego klatkę piersiową. Obdarza Liama swoim rzadko prawdziwym uśmiechem. Liam uśmiecha się z powrotem szeroko i to jest jak patrzenie na słońce.

Zayn chce zrujnować jego związek z Liamem, ale nie chce go również stracić lub rzucić się na bok i kłamać o tym, co jego byli partnerzy mu zrobili. Jego uczucia do Liama cholernie go przerażają, ale także chce być z Liamem. Kurwa, chce być z Liamem dla czegoś więcej niż tylko seksu ale przez wszystko.

„Zrobię to,” Zayn śmieje się wbrew sobie. 

„Tak?” wykrzykuje Liam.

„Tak,” Zayn wzrusza ramionami, „Boże, nie mogę uwierzyć, że to powiedziałem.”

Ciało Zayna się relaksuje, co jest dziwne, bo Zayn nie był nawet świadomy, że był spięty. Jego mięśnie się rozluźniają i czuje przypływ szczęścia. Rodzaj szczęścia, którego naprawdę nigdy przedtem nie czuł. 

Liam chichocze i wzrusza ramionami, sprawiając że Zayn mdleje na to jak cudowny jest, „No dalej, zejdźmy z deszczu, człowieku.”

Spieszą się do samochodu Liama z ogromnymi uśmiechami na ich twarzach. Choć tak naprawdę jest to niepotrzebne, bo i tak są już przemoknięci do szpiku kości. Siadają na swoich siedzeniach i zamykają drzwi, Liam na miejscu kierowcy i Zayn obok niego, na miejscu pasażera. Deszcz pada ciężko na auto, tworząc głośny, dudniący dźwięk. Liam zamierza zapiąć swój pas, lecz Zayn zatrzymuje go, wczołgując się na niego i siadając okrakiem na podołku Liama.

„Chciałem to zrobić od kiedy cię poznałem, Tatusiu,” Zayn wije się na podołku Liama, ich spodnie ciasne i mokre ocierają się o siebie.

„Tatusiu?” Liam unosi brwi z uśmiechem.

„Mhmmm...” Zayn nuci w zgodzie, gdy zaczyna całować szyję Liama. Jego prawa dłoń masuje krótkie włosy z tyłu karku Liama, podczas gdy lewa wślizguje się pod koszulkę Liama. Zayn czuje tam, odznaczające się mięśnie i przeczesuje dłonią włosy na klatce piersiowej Liama.

Liam ściska mały, plaski tyłek Zayna, pocierając swoje kroczę, o krocze Liama, „Kurwa, chcę cię tak bardzo.” oddycha Zayn.

Liam jęczy, wypychając w górę biodra, by uzyskać od Zayna lepsze tarcie, „Jesteś rodzajem żywego, mokrego snu, wiesz to?” mówi Liam. Zayn wzdycha szczęśliwie, kończąc całowanie i lizanie szyi Liama, zostawiając tak ciemno-czerwone znaki. Zayn trąca nosem fałdę, na podbródku Liama, wdychając wodę kolońską Liama. 

Lewa ręka Zayna podnosi koszulkę Liama, ujawniając sześciopak chłopaka. „Chcę cię zobaczyć,” Zayn wzdycha, patrząc na Liama z ciemnymi, potrzebującymi oczami.

„Kurwa,” Liam próbuje ściągnąć, swoją przemoczoną koszulkę, ale zatrzymuje się wokół głowy Liama. Zayn śmieje się i pomaga mu całkiem ściągnąć koszulkę. 

„Hej,” mówi Zayn, gdy ponownie widzi twarz Liama.

„Cześć,” uśmiecha się Liam, ściska pośladki Zayna. Pochyla się, całując Zayna szorstko. Zayn wydobywa z siebie, stłumiony dźwięk i wzdycha gdy pulchne wargi Liama atakują, jego wydętą. Zayn wbija paznokcie w klatkę Liama, zostawiając różowe znaki, w kształcie małych półksiężyców. Liam agresywnie całuje Zayna i Zayn stara się nadążać, całując niechlujnie. Zayn przechyla się do tyłu, przyjmując uległą postawę, próbując powiedzieć Liamowi, że może z nim zrobić, co zechce. Zamiast być seksownym i płynnym, Zayn pochyla się do tyłu na kierownicę i samochód zaczyna głośno trąbić.

Oboje, Zayn i Liam są zaskoczeni dźwiękiem. Dźwięk przerywa ciszę i intymność sytuacji w samochodzie. Liam podnosi swoje dłonie z tyłka Zayna i wstrzymuje się, jakby komisarz policji powiedział, aby podniósł ręce. Zayn porusza się bardzo szybko odrywa się od kierownicy i przylega ciałem do ciała Liama. Oddech Zayna jest nierówny, kiedy słyszy ten głos w swojej głowie, odruchowo myśląc, że to ponownie był ktoś trąbiący na Liama i niego. Liam zaczyna się śmiać naprawdę ciężko i Zayn porusza swoim ciałem, by zobaczyć twarz Liama. Zayn patrzy na Liama, nadal oddychając ciężko, jego żołądek wydaje się być ściśnięty z nerwów. 

Liam zauważa, że Zayn wygląda na okropnie przestraszonego, „Hej, hej,” Liam układa swoją dłoń po prawej stronie twarzy Zayna. Trzyma policzek Zayna swoim kciukiem. „Kochanie, jest w porządku, wszystko jest w porządku.”

„Po prostu myślałem, że znów ktoś krzyczy...” szepcze Zayn. Liam może poczuć, jak ciało Zayna, nieznacznie się trzęsie.

„Nie, nie, jestem z tobą, jesteś w porządku, wszystko jest w porządku.” Liam przyciąga Zayna do uścisku i Zayn zwija się w nich. Trzyma Liama, wdychając jego zapach.

Bycie w ramionach Liama, sprawia, że czuje się bezpieczny, jakby uwierzył, gdy Liam powiedział 'wszystko jest w porządku'.

Siedzą tak przez pięć minut, po prostu trzymając się nawzajem. Najpierw trzymali się, bo Zayn był przestraszony. Teraz trzymają się, bo w końcu mogą i wydaje się jakby minęły wieki, nim mogli to zrobić. 

„To jest teraz jakby naprawdę niegrzeczne,” mówi Zayn, przerywając ciszę.

„Co?” pyta zmieszany Liam.

Zayn siada prosto z leżenia na Liamie, „Jesteśmy przemoknięci od deszczu, i moja skóra zaczyna od tego swędzieć. To karygodne.” Zayn uśmiecha się z niewielkim śmiechem.

„Czuję się, jakbym zmoczył moje spodnie,” Liam zaczyna się śmiać.

Zayn śmieje się naprawdę mocno, gdy wstaje z Liama, opadając na siedzenie pasażera. „To obrzydliwe. Musimy to zmienić!”

„Dobrze, dobrze!” Liam śmieje się, gdy odpala samochód i włącza radio. Deszcz nadal pada mocno jak odjeżdżają. Zayn czuje się odrażający, w swoich mokrych ubraniach, ale nadal czuje się szczęśliwszy, niż przez ostatnie lata. 

*

Przyjeżdżają pod mieszkanie Zayna i Zayn zaprasza Liama na górę. Nie bardzo myśląc o tym, o oznacza zabranie go na górę. Oboje skarżą się na to, jak obrzydliwie czuję się w tej chwili. Zayn otwiera zamek w drzwiach od mieszkania i nikogo nie ma w środku. Niepewny, czy to oznacza, że Niall daje kolejny ze swoich bisów czy chłopcy chcę mu dać Zaynowi teraz przestrzeń. Liam rozgląda się po mieszkaniu Zayna, podczas gdy Zayn zamyka za nim drzwi.

„To jest twoje miejsce, eh?” mówi Liam w zadumie.

Zayn nagle czyje się zawstydzony, swoim mieszkaniem. „Oh, tak, to jest uh...” Próbuje przejrzeć mieszkanie nowymi oczyma, starając się również przejrzeć to z punktu widzenia Liama. To bardzo minimalistyczne mieszkanie. To otwarta koncepcja z salonem przyłączonym do kuchni. Podczas gdy trzy pokoje to sypialnia Nialla, sypialnia Zayna i łazienka. Nic ekstrawaganckiego, ściany nie są nawet pomalowane. Zayn skanuje wzrokiem farby w puszkach, które upuścił na podłogę oraz śmieci na kuchennej ladzie. Mieszkanie jest zbyt małe i teraz bałagan dokoła, wydaje się je wypełniać. 

Liam mówi tylko, „Jest oryginalne.”

Zayn śmieje się, „To oznacza, że jest gównem, jesteś zbyt miły, aby to powiedzieć, Liam.”

Zayn zdejmuje swoją koszulkę ujawniając swoje barwne ciało, Zayn trzyma swoją wilgotną koszulkę w ręce. Liam gapi się na ciało Zayna, i to jest pierwszy raz, kiedy tak naprawdę je widzi.

„Mam zamiar wziąć prysznic... chcesz się dołączyć?” Zayn pyta nonszalancko Liama. Liam podnosi wzrok z klatki piersiowej, do góry, na twarz Zayna.

„Tak, tak,” Liam krztusi się, wyraźnie przytłoczony w tym momencie.

Zayn wchodzi do łazienki, Liam podąża za nim, ciężko stąpając. Łazienka jest naprawdę, naprawdę mała, tylko z malutkim prysznicem, starą toaletą i umywalką. Jest przyzwoicie czysta, co jest miłe, zwłaszcza odkąd Liam widzi ją po raz pierwszy.

Zayn włącza prysznic i sprawdza temperaturę, zanurzając rękę pod wodę. Obraca się i Liam gapi się na dołeczki, znajdującymi się zaraz, nad tyłkiem. „Zdejmij ubranie,” poleca Zayn, gapiąc się na Liama, czekając, aż się rozbierze. 

Twarz Liama się rumieni i Zayn uśmiecha się głupkowato. Liam usuwa swoją przemoczoną koszulkę z małą trudnością. Zayn może poczuć, jak jego kutas drga i ukrywa go w dłoni. Liam przełyka ślinę, widząc jak Zayn dotyka sam siebie. Ciało Liama jest mocne i zbudowane. Jest przyzwoicie większy od Zayna, wyższy i szerszy. Liam jest wyrzeźbiony, wygląda jakby musiał spędzać godziny na siłowni. 

Zayn pomrukuje, „Nie przestawaj.” Zayn wyciąga swojego penisa ze spodni. Liam jest urzeczony Zaynem, dotykającym samego siebie. Twarz Liama robi się jeszcze bardziej czerwona, rozprzestrzenia się to po jego klatce piersiowej i zaczyna rozpinać rozporek swoich spodni. Jego jeansy przylegają do jego nóg, sprawiając że ciężko jest je ściągnąć. Nie wspominając, że ręce Liama pocą się bardzo mocno. 

Liam stoi tam, w samych majtkach przed Zaynem. Jego ciało pokryte włosami, na klatce piersiowej, długimi, ciemnymi włosami, które są jak szczęśliwy znak, Zayn oblizuje swoje wargi. Kutas Liama stoi i tworzy nieprzyzwoity namiot z jego bielizny. Zayn rozpina zamek od spodni, dociera do swojej bielizny i powoli zaczyna głaskać swojego kutasa. Liam szybko ściąga swoje majtki, wychodzi z nich, prawie upadając. 

„Pierdolone gówno, Zayn,” oddycha Liam. Zayn wygląda jak prawdziwa dziwka, stojąc tam i dotykając siebie, bez koszulki, lecz nadal w spodniach. Z jego ciemnoczerwonym penisem wystającym spod bielizny. 

Zayn uśmiecha się i oddycha ciężko, jego twarz jest zaczerwieniona w pobudzeniu. Ściąga szybko swoje spodnie, ukazując chude, owłosione nogi, które są dziwnie ujmujące. Ściąga swoje czarne majtki i potyka się o nie. 

„Wchodź pod prysznic, Zayn, zaraz wybuchnę!” mówi szorstko Liam. Zayn uśmiecha się na widok potrzebującego Liama, wchodząc do gorącego, zaparowanego prysznica. 

Nim Zayn może odwrócić się do Liama, Liam łapie go od tyłu. Przyciskając swój przód do pleców Zayna, ręce Liama są na biodrach Zayna, trzymając go w miejscu. Liam zaczyna pocierać swoim kutasem o rowek Zayna. 

„Ahh!” Liam sapie, zaczynając szybciej ocierać się o Zayna, jeszcze w niego nie wchodząc. „Mmmm, Zayn, oh kurwa!”

Zayn opiera się o Liama, jego oczy są mocno zaciśnięte, gdy jego głowa opada na ramię Liama.

Pracuje na swoim kutasie imponująco szybko i to wszystko jest takie dobre. Gorąca woda pada na nich, orzeźwiając ich wilgotne ciała. Nie tylko intymność lub wodę, czuć dobrze, ale fakt, że to jest Liam z Zaynem. Ciało Zayna relaksuje się w ciele Liama, jakby napięcie pomiędzy nimi było rozwiązane. Również ciasnota i sztywność, Zayn zdaje sobie teraz sprawę, że żył z myślą że go opuści. 

„Chcę cię w moich ustach,” jęczy Zayn, sprawiając, że Liam wbija swoje paznokcie głębiej w biodra Zayna.

„Kurwa tak,” mówi Liam.

Zayn uśmiecha się na przekleństwa Liama, zaintrygowany, dowiedzeniem się, że Liam klnie przy kimś tak dużo. Liam wypuszcza biodra Zayna i Zayn odwraca się, w ten sposób napotyka Liama. Zayn powoli klęka, nie przerywając kontaktu wzrokowego z Liamem. 

Liam umieszcza dłoń na boku twarzy Zayna. Czuje odznaczające się kości policzkowe Zayna i umieszcza swój kciuk, na dolnej wardze Zayna. Zayn bierze to jak zaproszenie i zaczyna ssać kciuka Liama. Liam z trudem łapie powietrze, gdy Zayn nie przerywając kontaktu wzrokowego, jego usta doskonale kształtują się wokół kciuka Liama. Wygląda to jakby jego usta są stworzone do obciągania Liamowi. Zęby Zayna skrobią lekko skórę Liama, sprawiając kłucie skóry Liama, przez to jak wrażliwy jest kciuk Liama. 

„Zayn, proszę, pospiesz się!” Liam błaga, jego kutas jest teraz wściekle czerwony, stojąc prosto przed twarzą Zayna.

Zayn uśmiecha się wokół kciuka Liama, wyciąga go powoli z ust, przebiegając po nim zębami. Liam porusza ręką, więc znów obejmuje część twarzy Zayna. Zayn liże i szczypie wnętrze ud Liama, boleśnie blisko jego kutasa. Nogi Liama drżą, kiedy Zayn gryzie miejsce, dokładnie pomiędzy górną częścią uda, a penisem Liama. 

Liam woła z potrzebującym dźwiękiem i Zayn uśmiecha się głupio. Patrzy dokładnie w oczy Liama, jak bierze kutasa Liama do ust. Liam wzdycha i skomli, gdy usta Zayn układają się idealnie wokół grubości Liama.

„Mmmm,” Zayn wzdycha, smakując Liama. Jego westchnięcie tworzy wibrujące uczucie na kutasie Liama.

„Ah, Zayn!” mówi Liam, zaczynając pieprzyć usta Zayna przez sekundę, jego biodra poruszają się szybko, gdy Zayn próbuje to wziąć. „Cholera, przepraszam, przepraszam, podnieciłem się.”

Zayn burczy, wokół penisa Liama, z takim uśmiechem na jaki go stać. Zayn porusza rękami, więc trzymają się na tyłku Liama.

„Poważnie?” Liam wypuszcza oddech, głaskając kości policzkowe Zayna.

Zaynowi udaje się wykonać niezgrabne skinięcie, zapraszając Liama do kontynuowania. Liam skomli, zaczynając pieprzyć usta Zayna. Paznokcie Zayna wbijają się w tyłek Liama, gdy bierze wszystko, co Liam ma do zaoferowania. Liam zaczyna długimi, powolnymi pchnięciami, które czuć boleśnie dobrze.

Kutas Zayna jest boleśnie twardy, stojąc między jego nogami. Zabiera swoją prawą rękę z tyłka Liama i chwyta swojego penisa, nadając naprawdę szybkie tempo, nie zatrzymując się. Chce krzyczeć, ale jego usta są ciasno wokół Liama.

Liam zauważa seksownie zamknięte oczy Zayna i porusza ręką niezwykle szybko, „Wysiadasz już?”

Liam mówi, a jego głos jest gruby i głęboki. „Oh, Zayn, kurwa!” Liam jęczy, gdy zaczyna pieprzyć usta Zayna, naprawdę szybko. 

Zayn może powiedzieć, że jest blisko, jego kutas ma odcień głębokiej czerwieni i wygląda na naprawdę zaognionego. „Ah!” Zayn woła wokół niego. Jego krzyk brzmi jak porno i kurewsko. 

„Cholera, Zayn jesteś tak dobry! Oh, kurwa musisz się teraz zobaczyć,” Liam pieprzy teraz usta Zayna z lekkomyślnym zrezygnowaniem. „Jesteś taką dziwką dla tego, eh? Jak ja pieprzący twoje usta?”

Zayn spogląda do góry na Liama, z ciemnymi oczami, jego źrenice są ogromne z podniecenia. Sprawia, że jego usta zaciskają się dokoła Liama, nawet jeśli chce krzyczeć, bo to wszystko czuć tak dobrze. Biodra Liama poruszają się szybko ale są teraz niezsynchronizowane, jakby tracił kontrolę.

„Ah, Zayn!” woła Liam, „”Zamierzam- powinieneś-” Liam mówi ostrzegając Zayna, że powinien się ruszyć. Ale Zayn zaciska tylko swoje usta wokół kutasa Liama, aby oznajmić Liamowi, że nie ma zamiaru odchodzić. 

Całe ciało Liama trzęsie się, gdy wykrzykuję mieszaninę różnych przekleństw oraz imię Zayna.

Marszczy się zamykając oczy, jak dochodzi w gardle Zayna. Jego biodra szarpią w małych, szybkich pchnięciach, gdy stawia czoło swojemu orgazmowi. Zayn zaczyna połykać całe nasienie Liama, ale odrobinie udaje się skapnąć na jego podbródek. 

Liam oddycha powoli i płytko, jak zabiera dłoń, która była na twarzy Zayna. Usta Zayna są spuchnięte i ciemno-różowe. Zarost i dolna warga Zayna są zaczesane nasieniem Liama. Potem Liam patrzy w dół na dłoń Zayna wokół jego kutasa.

Ręka Zayna zaczyna poruszać się szybko wokół jego penisa. Patrzy na Liama, dokładnie w jego oczy, a jego usta otwierają się, gdy wypuszcza małe westchnięcie.

Zayn opiera swoje plecy o ściankę prysznica naprzeciwko Liama. Przesuwa nogi, więc nie są pod nim lecz zgięte przed nim. Jego prawa dłoń nadal pracuje na jego penisie, gdy wciska palec wskazujący, swojej lewej ręki do swojej dziurki.

„Liam, ah!” oczy Zayna są ciasno zaciśnięte. Liam może powiedzieć, że erekcja Zayna osiągnęła punkt nie do zniesienia i potrzebuje teraz orgazmu.

„Cholera, Zayn!” Liam gapi się, oglądając z zainteresowaniem, jak widzi palec Zayna porusza się do wewnątrz i na zewnątrz jego dziurki.

„Myślę o tobie dużo,” Zayn zdołuje sapnąć, „Kiedy się dotykam, ooh!” 

Twarz Liama jest jasno czerwona, gdy ponownie oblizuje swoje wargi, „Tak?”

„Tak!” krzyczy Zayn, „Chcę żebyś mnie pieprzył!” Dodaje również środkowego palca do swojej dziurki.

„Też chcę cię pieprzyć,” mówi Liam. „Chcę dojść na twoją twarz, kochanie.”

Zayn krzyczy, jest teraz tak blisko swojego orgazmu, łzy są na krawędzi jego oczu, rozkosz jest tak nieznośnie dobra. „Ah, Liam!”

„Pozwoliłbyś mi to zrobić?” Liam pyta, a jego oczy znowu stają się ciemne. 

„T-tak, tatusiu!” Zayn praktycznie krzyczy.

Ciało Zayna jest zaczerwienione, gdy woda spada na niego z prysznicowej słuchawki. Jego nogi trzęsą się i drgają, gdy dotyka się po prostu dobrze.

„Pozwoliłeś mi dojść w twoim gardle,” mówi Liam, „Jesteś taką piękną kurwą, eh?

Zayn kiwa, zgadzając się z Liamem. Woła, gdy osiąga orgazm, pokrywając swój własny brzuch punktem kulminacyjnym, woda szybko to zmywa. Zayn oddycha ciężko, jakby właśnie przebiegł maraton i jego ciało staje się wiotkie.

Liam wyłącza prysznic, uśmiechając się do Zayna, „Zaniesiemy cię do łóżka. Nie chcemy, abyś zasnął pod prysznicem, kochanie.”

„Tak...” wydycha Zayn.

Liam pomaga Zaynowi wstać i wyjść spod prysznica. Zayn czuje się teraz śmiertelnie zmęczony, Liam chwyta trochę ręczników, z wieszaka na ręczniki. Liam suszy Zayna, a także czyści nadmiar nasienia na jego klatce piersiowej i twarzy. Liam składa lekkie jak motyl pocałunki, na zmęczonej twarzy Zayna. Później Liam suszy siebie i umieszcza ręczniki z powrotem na wieszaku. 

„No to ruszamy!” mówi Liam, Zayn jest zmieszany, dopóki nie czuje, swoich stóp opuszczających ziemię. Liam niesie Zayna jak pannę młodą z łatwością.

„Whoa!” Zayn płoszy się, co sprawia, że Liam się śmieje, ponieważ mógłbyś pomyśleć, że Zayn zasnął sekundę temu.

Liam niesie Zayna do, jak słusznie zakłada pokoju Zayna i kładzie Zayna. Zakrywa Zayna lekkim kocem i kładzie się obok niego. Owija ramię wokół ciała Zayna i tuli swój nos do pleców Zayna. Zayn pochyla się do niego i wzdycha na uczucie zarostu Liama. 

*

„No, no!” Zayn powoli budzi się, jak słyszy, że ktoś krzyczy.

Nie jest pewny, jak długo spał, ale może zobaczyć, że słońce świeci na zewnątrz. Mruży swoje otwarte oczy i niechętnie próbuje wstać. 

Czuje kogoś, napierającego na jego plecy, patrz przez ramię i widzi śpiącego Liama. Zasnęli, leżąc w zły sposób na łóżku, ich stopy są na poduszkach i ich głowy na końcu łóżka. Koc spadł podczas nocy i goły tyłek Liama jest właśnie tam, przed drzwiami. 

Louis, Harry i Niall, wszyscy szczerzą się, stojąc w drzwiach, ponieważ najwidoczniej Liam nie zamknął drzwi od pokoju Zayna, zeszłej nocy.

„Chłopaki! Prywatność?” Zayn krzyczy, próbując chwycić koc, który spadł, aby zakryć siebie i Liama.

„Pachniecie okropnie!” śmieje się Louis.

„Wzięliśmy prysznic,” Zayn wzrusza ramionami, w końcu zakrywając Liama, który nadal śpi. 

„Oh! To wszystko wyjaśnia!” Harry mruga z ogromnym uśmiechem.

„Poszedłem wysuszyć ręce ręcznikiem i była na nim cała sperma!” skomli Niall.

„Przepraszam, Niall...” mówi Zayn, ale poniekąd śmieje się z tego.

„Nie śmieszne, Zayn! Mam traumę!” mówi Zayn, sprawiając, że Zayn śmieje się mocniej.

Liam budzi się, ze swojego snu i Zayn spogląda na niego. Żołądek Zayna zaciska się z ciepłem, na widok uroczej miny Liama, wyglądającej na szczęśliwą, gdy się budzi.

„O co chodzi, kochanie?” Liam pyta cicho, ale wystarczająco głośno, aby chłopcy to usłyszeli.

„Kochanie, eh? Ko-cha-nie!” Louis rechocze i twarz Zayna czerwienieje w zakłopotaniu.

„Kochanie! Oh, pierwsza miłość!” mówi Niall, naśladując wers z serialu The Inbetweeners.

Liam przekręca się na plecy, koc zakrywa jedynie okolice jego krocza. Oczy chłopaków rozszerzają się na widok umięśnionej klatki Liama, z odrobiną włosów.

„Dzień dobry, chłopcy,” Liam ziewa, sprawiając że przyjaciele Zayna wybuchają śmiechem. Twarz Zayna wydaje się płonąć w zażenowaniu, ale również będąc całkowicie ujęty Liamem.

*

Oboje, Zayn i Liam wydostają się z pokoju Zayna, próbując pozostać nie zauważonym przez ludzi. Niall i Harry są na kanapie, plecami do nich. Niall gra w Fifę, a Harry po prostu ogląda, jedząc banana. Harry ma dziwną obsesję z bananami, której Zayn nie rozumie, ale pewne jest, że ma to coś wspólnego z kształtem prącia.

Liam ma na sobie spodnie dresowe Zayna, ponieważ to jedyna rzecz w pokoju, która na niego pasuje, odkąd oboje zostawili swoje ubrania w łazience. Liam nie ma koszulki, ale wydaje się z tym całkiem komfortowy. Zayn ma na sobie spodnie od piżamy, ze sportowymi samochodami na nich, z białym podkoszulkiem.

Louis widzi ich, ze swojego miejsca, za kuchenną ladą, „Eh, dzień dobry chłopaki.” mówi w sposób bardziej delikatny, niż Zayn od niego oczekiwał.

Harry i Niall odwracają się do Zayna i Liama z zaintrygowanymi minami, „Więc, czy to się dzieje?” Harry wskazuje na Liama i Zayna, niskim głosem z ustami pełnymi banana.

Liam patrzy na Zayna, jakby może zastanawiał się, czy Zayn zmienił zdanie. Zayn patrzy z powrotem na Liama i chwyta dłoń Liama, „Tak.” Zayn mówi, patrząc na ziemię, ale ściskając dłoń Liama, czując się tandetnie jak cholera.

„Weh hey!” mówi szczęśliwie Niall.

„Gratulacje Liam,” mówi Harry, sprawiając że Zayn patrzy się na niego jak 'co-ze-mną?'. „I gratulacje Zayn, za pozwolenie w końcu, wejść komuś w twoje życie!” Harry śmieje się, bo wie, że ma rację.

„Dzięki,” Zayn przewraca oczami.

„Może nie wariuj i nie krzycz na nas, gdy mamy zabawę, eh?” Louis żartuje.

Zayn spogląda na Louisa, „Jest mi naprawdę przykro za ostatnią noc, chłopaki...”

Louis kiwa głową, „Nie wściekaj się na nas, gdy mamy rację, przysparzasz sobie tylko kłopotów.”

„Jest mi naprawdę, naprawdę przykro,” Zayn mówi, patrząc na Harry'ego. Harry wzrusza ramionami, jakby to nie było nic wielkiego, ale Zayn wie, że był okropny dla Harry'ego.

„Niall, przepraszam, że wyszedłem z twojego występu, ostatniej nocy,” przeprasza Zayn.

„Jest w porządku, tak czy inaczej, udało się późno.” Niall mówi wyraźnie tym niezraniony.

Zayn patrzy na Liama, „Przepraszam, że jestem jełopem.”

Liam delikatnie uśmiecha się do Zayna, „Nie jesteś jełopem.”

„Zayn, co jest z twoim głosem, eh?” pyta Niall, zauważając jak chrapliwie, brzmi Zayn.

Oczy Zayna rozszerzają się na Nialla, podczas gdy Louis śmieje się i mówi, „Myślę, że wszyscy wiemy dlaczego.” 

Liam tłumi śmiech, tyłem wolnej dłoni, a Zayn patrzy na Liama, „To nie jest śmieszne, kolego!” Zayn uśmiecha się jednak.

„Przepraszam kochanie, to nie jest śmieszne.” Liam patrzy się na Zayna, jednak nadal uważa to za zabawne.

„Jesteście uroczy.” Harry wygląda czule.

Zayn burczy, wcale nie chcąc tej całej uwagi, szczególnie z Liamem tutaj. Liam pochyla się i całuje policzek Zayna, sprawiając, że chłopcy śmieją się i podziwiają ich.

*

Zayn miewa momenty, w których nie może uwierzyć, że ponownie zgodził się z kimś umawiać. Wszystkie związki, różnią się od innych i szczęśliwie kolosalnie inny od byłych Zayna. 

Zayn obawiał się, że bycie z kimś przyniesie z powrotem okropne wspomnienia i przypomni mu, jak rzeczywiście, okropnym chłopakiem jest. Jego minione związki były wielką pracą, głównie jego. Próbując zaimponować im lub sprawić, że pokochają Zayna, mając nadzieję, że to powiedzą. Zayn czuł się, jakby wkładał sto procent, w związek, gdy dostawał wiadomość od faceta, widzącego, mówiącego, 'oh czy dzisiaj mieliśmy się spotkać?'. Podczas gdy, Zayn czekał żenująco długi czas w kinie, bo jego chłopak mógł pokazać się kilka godzin później, ubrany niechlujnie, sprawiając, że Zayn nie czuł się warty jakiegokolwiek wysiłku. Zazwyczaj jego chłopcy mogliby odwołać wszystkie plany, aby tylko mogli zostać w domu i pieprzyć Zayna. Co było fajne na początku, ale gdy odwoływali wszystkie plany, aby zobaczyć przyjaciół Zayna to wtedy, kiedy Zayn się zdenerwował.

Liam wcale nie przypominał byłych chłopaków Zayna. Nie czuł potrzeby zaimponowania Liamowi, ponieważ o dziwo już to zrobił. Liam zawsze odpisuje Zaynowi i czasami nawet pisze pierwszy. Nie robi tego irytująco dużo razy, tylko wystarczająco, na tyle aby pomóc Zaynowi przetrwać nudny dzień w pracy. Liam przychodzi do sklepu z komiksami, raz w tygodniu, aby odebrać komiksy, które Zayn odkłada, dla niego na bok. Liam ociąga się przez dłuższy czas, sprawdzając inne komiksy i rozmawiając z Louisem, jeśli tam jest.

Zayn przypomniał sobie jak niezręczne, może być umawianie się, kiedy jesteś z facetem. Kiedy naprawdę chcecie, tylko trzymać się za ręce, gdy idziecie w dół ulicy, ale musisz ocenić czy miejsce w którym jesteś, nie miałoby nic przeciwko. Liam wydaje się chętny, do trzymania się za ręce, gdziekolwiek są. Po prostu zawsze czeka, aż Zayn to zainicjuje. 

Zayn widzi młode pary hetero, całujące się w zwykłym miejscu całkiem agresywnie i czuje zazdrość. Pragnie mieć odwagę, aby po prostu, pocałować Liama na ulicach, więc wszyscy wiedzieliby, że Liam jest jego. Jest całkiem pewny, że Liam by na to poszedł.

Inne niż niezręczne momenty, gdzie trzymanie się za ręce i okazywanie publicznie uczuć zbliżają się do bycia w porządku. Zayn nie wierzy w to jak normalnie czuje się znów w związku. Gdy robią głupie, domowe rzeczy, jak podwójna randka z Louisem i Harrym, Zayn nie może ukryć uśmiechu na to, jak wspaniałe jest siedzenie obok Lima i dzielenie się z nim tymi momentami. Lub kiedy Zayn jest z Liamem i wszyscy jego przyjaciele obiecali żadnego publicznego okazywania uczuć, odkąd Zayn nie chciał być obłudny, ale Liam skradał mu całusy, tak czy inaczej. Sprawiając, że jego przyjaciele gwizdali na nich, bo Zayn obiecał. Wszystkie te głupie rzeczy w związku, właściwie są naprawdę miłe.

*

Trzy tygodnie mijają, z Zaynem i Liamem, którzy spędzają ze sobą razem wiele czasu. Złapani w okresie miesiąca miodowego i Zaynem spędzającym noce w mieszkaniu Liama. Które, przy okazju, jest niesamowite. To jest ogromny apartament ze zbyt wieloma pokojami, tylko dla jednej osoby. Wszystkie meble są białe, a ściany czerwone. To jest właściwie dziwnie seksowne. 

Zayn i Liam spędzają noc, oglądając filmy i odpoczywając. Ale to zawsze prowadzi ich po prostu do obściskiwania się i obciągania sobie nawzajem na kanapie. Następnie do budzenia się następnego dnia w sam raz do pracy. Wszyscy zauważają powtarzające się ciuchy Zayna, z poprzedniego dnia, prowokując go, do wzięcia dodatkowego stroju do Liama, na następny poranek. 

Mama Zayna dzwoni, by powiedzieć mu, że Doniya przyjdzie za kilka dni i Zayn jest oczywiście zaproszony. Jego mama nie zawraca mu głowy o związek, tym razem, co jest dla Zayna w porządku, bo naprawdę nie chce okłamywać mamę w sprawie Liama. 

Liam i Zayn idą na kilka randek, jak do akwarium, ponieważ Liam nalega, aby poszli. Zayn czuje się śmiesznie chodząc na randkę do akwarium ze swoim chłopakiem, gdy oboje są dorośli. Jego nastrój polepsza się jednak nieznacznie, gdy widzi rozświetloną widokiem ryb, twarz Liama. Liam szczególnie lubi rekiny i duże ryby, o których oboje nigdy nie słyszeli.

Wyborem Zayn na randkę jest pójście na festiwal muzyki, na świeżym powietrzu, by usłyszeć trochę z ich ulubionych piosenkarzy. Zaynowi podobają się dekoracje sceniczne Childish Gambino, podczas gdy Liam stara się jak najlepiej rapować razem z piosenkami. Zayn śmieje się i zaczyna rapować doskonale, imponując Liamowi. Liam ciągle prosi Zayna, aby rapował dla niego, jadąc samochodem do domu.

Rzeczy stają się żenujące, gdy Louis zmienia dzwonek Zayna na piosenkę 'Hey Daddy' Ushera. Zayn nie jest tego świadomy, gdy jest z Liamem w sklepie spożywczym i jego telefon zaczyna to grać. Ręce Zayna trzęsą się z zażenowania i grzebie, aby wyciągnąć swój telefon, z tylnej kieszeni. Zayn czyta, że dzwoniącym jest Louis, bo oczywiście że to będzie on.

„Louis, jesteś martwy!” grozi Zayn, Tylko po to, aby usłyszeć śmiejącego się na linii Louisa, nim szybko się rozłącza.

Zayn wkłada swój telefon, z powrotem do tylnej kieszeni, patrząc na ziemię, „Przepraszam za to.”

Liam wyje ze śmiechu i macha ręką na Zayna, „Jest w porządku, kolego, myślę, że twoi przyjaciele są zabawni!”

Liam uwielbia przyjaciół Zayna, tak bardzo, że stali się również przyjaciółmi Liama. Co sprawia, że Zayn jest naprawdę szczęśliwy, że wszyscy dają sobie radę w tej sytuacji. Niektórzy, z jego byłych chłopaków, po prostu nie wpasowywali się w grupę jego przyjaciół i to było naprawdę rozczarowujące i krępujące.

Liam przychodzi na koncerty Nialla i dopinguje Nialla. Wtedy Niall dzieli się wstrętnie ogromną porcją skrzydełek z Liamem, po wszystkim. Dołącza Josh, spocony przez granie na perkusji. Kierownik włącza piłkę nożną, dla Nialla, odkąd Niall zawsze o to prosi. Kierownikowi to nie przeszkadza. Niall jest dobrym pracownikiem, więc pozwala oglądać mu piłkę i grać ze swoim zespołem. Niall zachwyca się grą, mówiąc do Liama naprawdę szybko z kurczakiem w ustach o swoich przemyśleniach, na temat zespołów. Liam jest rozbawiony entuzjazmem i komentarzami Nialla. 

Louis wciąga również Liama w pierwszą rozmowę o komiksach. Zayn nie może im towarzyszyć, ponieważ musi zrobić tabelę sklepu na tym samym zebraniu. Louis prosi Liama, aby ubrał coś głupiego na naradę, absolutnie nie garnitur. Liam pokazuje się w podkoszulku ze wszystkimi z Avengers i mówi, 'Potrzebuję bohatera!'. Louis śmieje się z tego, przez naprawdę długi czas. Oboje idą do Zayna i bawią się go zbyt długo, Liam nadrabia to kupując całą serię komiksów. 

Liam chodzi też często do studia fitnessu, w którym pracuje Harry. Tak czy inaczej dużo ćwiczy i Harry mówi, że weźmie prowizję, jeśli Liam przychodzi, bo Harry go tam skierował. Harry próbuje również nauczyć Liama jak medytować, Liam mówi że to trudne, bo jego umysł jest zbyt zajęty. Ostatecznie Zayn dołącza do Liama na ćwiczeniach. Trudno jest mu się skoncentrować podczas gorącej jogi ze spoconym ciałem Liama, wyglądającym naprawdę kusząco, obok niego. 

Mimo, że cały ten czas razem jest niesamowity i przyjaciele Zayna uwielbiają Liama, jest świetny, Zayn nie może nic poradzić na uczucie niepokoju. Idzie do swoich rodziców jutro i czuje się winny za powiedzenie Liamowi, że zatrzyma ich związek w sekrecie. Liam jest taki słodki, uśmiechnął się tylko, i powiedział do Zayna 'rozumiem'.

*

Są w apartamencie Liama jedząc chińskie danie na wynos. Liam opowiada bez tchu długą historię o swoim dniu i o tym jak jego szef podlizuje się mu, bo lubi tatę Liama. Zayn przesuwa jedzenie na swoim talerzu, słuchając w połowie, głównie patrzy na usta Liama i myśli.

„Zayn?” Liam pyta, budząc Zayna z jego myśli. 

„Hmmm?” pyta Zayn.

Liam wygląda na odrobinę zatroskanego, „Pytałem cię czy chcesz więcej jedzenia, czy mogę włożyć to do lodówki. Co się stało?”

Liam pyta, pochylając się nad kuchenną ladą, podczas gdy Zayn siedzi na stołku barowym po drugiej stronie. Zayn ściska swój nos, „Nic się nie stało, kolego.”

Liam wygląda na nieprzekonanego, „Byłeś cichy cały dzień, kochanie. Co jest?”

Zayn potrząsa głową, marszcząc brwi, „Ja tylko... Kiedy idę do mojej mamy...” Zayn drapie się po karku. „Nie wiem, ja tylko chciałbym żebyś poszedł ze mną.”

Liam staje prosto z zainteresowanym wyglądem, „Naprawdę?” Liam przeczyszcza gardło.

Zayn patrzy na tatuaż na jego nadgarstku, aby przemyśleć rzeczy, „Ja po prostu... nie chcę znów okłamywać moją rodzinę.” 

„Jesteś na to gotowy?” pyta Liam.

Zayn potrząsa głową i wzrusza ramionami, „Nie wiem.” Wypuszcza ciężki oddech, „Nie sądzę, że mógłbym znieść bycie z nimi i niemówienie im o tobie... o nas.” Zayn w końcu spogląda w górę na Liama.

Liam obchodzi ladę dokoła, „Jeśli jesteś pewien, eh.” Staje blisko Zayna, pochylając się i całując delikatnie jego usta.

„Będę tam z tobą,” Liam kładzie ręką na Zayna, w pocieszeniu. Zayn spogląda na Liama, z delikatnym uśmiechem, oczywiście nadal zdenerwowany całą sprawą.

„Mogę cię o coś zapytać, Zayn?” pyta Liam. Zayn wygląda na zmieszanego, nie ma pojęcia co zamierza powiedzieć Liam.

„Umawiamy się od trzech tygodni i trochę,” Liam unosi brwi i uśmiecha się szeroko, „I zastanawiam się, kiedy my, no wiesz, będziemy... właściwie uprawiać seks.”

Zayn śmieje się delikatnie. „Trochę czekałem. Zazwyczaj śpieszę się w tych sprawach, i z tobą... chcę aby to było wyjątkowe.”

Liam uśmiecha się ciepło. „To będzie wyjątkowe, jeśli będę z tobą, kochanie.”

Zayn wstaje ze stołka i całuje Liama, który łapczywie to oddaje. Ręce Zayna wędrują pod koszulkę , drapiąc jego skórę. Liam zaczyna całować i ssać szyję Zayna, Zayn chwyta biodra Liama i wzdycha.

„Teraz?” Zayn wypuszcza oddech. „Pieprz mnie teraz?”

Liam uśmiecha się w skórę Zayna, „Jeśli chcesz, ukochany.”

Zayn kiwa, „Mhmm, tak. Pieprz mnie, kochanie.”

Liam niechętnie odsuwa się od Zayna i chwyta jego dłoń. Zaynnowi chce się śmiać, z tego jak, kiepskie to się wydaje, ale jest zbyt podniecony, by go to obchodziło.

Wchodzą do pokoju Liama, który jest prawdopodobnie tak duży, jak całe mieszkanie Zayna. Ma ściany pomalowane na czerwono i białe łóżko, królewskich rozmiarów z białym prześcieradłem. Jest tam duże okno, na ścianie, z odsłoniętymi zasłonami.

„Chcesz, abym zasłonił zasłony?” Liam przechyla głowę do okna.

Zayn odrzuca swoje spodnie, zaczynając ściągać swoją koszulkę, „Nah.” Zayn sugestywnie unosi brwi.

Liam wypuszcza niski śmiech, na odpowiedź Zayna. Zdejmuje swoją koszulkę, a następnie szybko zdejmuje swoje spodnie i majtki. Zdejmując skarpetki, odczytują wyraz Zayna z góry. Zayn jest teraz zupełnie nagi na łóżku, jego nogi rozkładają się i zapraszają. Jego kutas robi się twardy i czerwony.

Liam chwyta swojego własnego i zaczyna się głaskać, „Pozwolisz mi dojść na twoją twarz, kochanie?” mruczy, patrząc na Zayna z zadowolonym siebie wyrazem twarzy. 

„Mmm, tak tatusiu.” Zayn zagryza dolną wargę w uśmiechu.

Liam przemieszcza się na łóżko i siada okrakiem na brzuchu Zayna. Liam głaska się szybko, jego oddech jest nierówny.

„Nie mogę się doczekać abyś mnie pieprzył.” mówi Zayn, wiedząc, że sprośne gadanie, działa na Liama.

„T-tak?” pyta Liam, jego ręka ciągle szybko się porusza.

„Mhmm, chcę abyś pieprzył mnie bez niczego, czy to w porządku, kochanie?” Zayn uśmiecha się do Liama. Układa się płasko, na łóżku, patrząc w górę na Liama, wybitnie nie dostając przy tym podwójnego podbródka. 

„Żadnej prezerwatywy?” pyta Liam.

„Tak,” Zayn wzdycha, oglądając penisa Liama, który jest dokładnie przed jego twarzą.

„Chcesz moich ust?” pyta Zayn.

„Cholera, tak,” Liam wypuszcza z siebie powietrze.

Liam schodzi z Zayna i staje na nogi, z łóżka. Zayn rusza z łóżka, Liam idzie i siada, tak gdzie właśnie był Zayn. Zayn podchodzi i siada, przed nim na kolanach. Liam rozszerza nogi, a jego kutas jest twardy. 

Zayn uśmiecha się głupkowato i zaczyna szczypać wewnętrzną stronę ud Liama.

Liam wciąga powierze. „Zayn, no dalej.” Wkłada swoją prawą rękę we włosy Zayna, gdy lewą chwyta kołdrę na łóżku.

Zayn patrzy w oczy Liama, jak bierze kutasa Liama do swoich ust. Idzie powoli, na początku, nie biorąc go całego. Jego usta są wokół Liama, gdy jego język bawi się czubkiem penisa Liama.

„Ah, Zayn!” Liam woła, jego oczy są zaciśnięte.

Zayn bierze więcej, penisa Liama, jego głowa porusza się do tyłu i z powrotem. 

„Chcę dojść na twoje rzęsy, kochanie,” mruczy Liam, „Masz najpiękniejsze oczy.”

Zayn wzdycha wokół kutasa Liama, „Myślisz, że ludzie mogą zobaczyć cię przez okna?” pyta Liam, brzmiąc, na zdyszanego.

Zayn myśli 'zdecydowanie nie', ale ta myśl nadal sprawia, że jego już stojący kutas, drga. Rusza swoimi ustami szybciej na penisie Liama, powodując, że prawie uderza on w tylną część gardła Zayna.

Liam wbija paznokcie, w czubek głowy Zayna, „Kurwa kochanie, niedługo dojdę.” mówi Liam.

Zayn odchodzi od ust Liama i siedzi z penisem Liama skierowanym prosto w jego twarz. Liam skomli, patrząc w dół, na Zayna i głaska się szybko.

Zayn oblizuje swoje usta, „No dalej, tatusiu,” Gapi się prosto na kutasa Liama, „Zasługuję, na to, zasługuję, abyś doszedł na moją twarz.”

„T-tak,” Liam jęczy. „ Taki niegrzeczny chłopczyk... powinienem dać ci klapsa.”

„Mmm, tak, kocham to kiedy mnie karzesz, tatusiu.”

„Ah, kochanie, mam zamiar – Ah!” woła Liam, gdy dochodzi. Zayn szybko zamyka oczy, gdy jego twarz i górna część klatki, zostaje pokryta spermą Liama. Liam oddycha głęboko i opada plecami na łóżko, odpoczywając kilka sekund. Siada ponownie i patrzy na Zayna.

„Wyglądasz sprośnie, Zayn.” mówi Liam z nierównym oddechem.

Zayn przeciera oczy i otwiera je, oblizując usta z niegrzecznym uśmieszkiem. Sperma skapuje z jego rzęs i zatrzymuje się na karku. Skapuje z jego podbródka na brzuch. 

„Mam to na rzęsach, tak jak chciałeś.” Zayn nie może powstrzymać się od śmiechu. „W rzeczywistości, to naprawdę kuje.”

„Oh człowieku, przepraszam.” przeprasza Liam. „Pozwól mi tylko przynieść ci chusteczkę.”

Zayn stara się wytrzeć swoje oczy bardziej, gdy Liam opuszcza pokój. Liam wraca z powrotem z szybkością błyskawicy, z mokrą chusteczką. Liam wyciera spermę najpierw z jego powiek, a następnie z twarzy i klatki piersiowej.

„Przepraszam, skutki tego wszystkiego nie są seksowne, prawda?” pyta Liam, czując się odrobinę źle.

Zayn nadal się śmieje, „Jest w porządku, kochanie.”

Liam również zaczyna się śmiać, „To było naprawdę seksowne.” Prawie skończył z czyszczeniem Zayna, „Lubię to, że mamy tą niepisaną umowę, że sprośne rozmowy i wyzwiska są okej, podczas seksu.”

Zayn śmieje się mocniej, „ Byłoby okropnie, gdyby jeden z nas przestraszył tego drugiego.” 

„Tak,” Liam uśmiecha się szeroko. „Uhmm... nie żartowałeś, gdy mówiłeś że mogę pieprzyć cię bez niczego, co? Ponieważ jakby, rozumiem jeśli to był porywcza chwila.”

„Pozwoliłem ci dojść na moją twarz, nieprawdaż?” mówi Zayn unosząc brwi. „Naprawdę chciałbym, jeśli możemy... dostosować się do tego, ponieważ mój uh...”

Liam wygląda na zmieszanego, dopóki nie widzi trzęsących się nóg Zayna i tego, że erekcja Zayna jest nadal całkiem duża. Opada, ale nadal wygląda nieznośnie. 

„Dobrze, przepraszam!” przeprasza Liam. „Badałeś się?”

„Tak,” mówi Zayn. To prawda, nie bywał w ogóle w barach, odkąd był z Liamem. Był badany w ciągu weekendu na wypadek, gdyby Liam był wkrótce zainteresowany seksem. „Ty?”

„Tak, cały czysty.” kiwa Liam. Zayn nie martwił się naprawdę o to, czy Liam coś ma, bardziej martwił się o siebie.

Zayn spogląda w dół, na swojego stojącego penisa, między swoimi nogami, Liam to zauważa. „Cholera, przepraszam! Tutaj, muszę przygotować się ponownie.”

„Możesz zrobić to tak szybko, po wszystkim?” pyta Zayn.

„Żenująco wystarczająco, mogę,” Liam śmieje się lekko.

Liam bierze jedną z dłoni Zayna w swoją i oboje przechodzą na łóżko. Zayn ponownie leży, z plecami naprzeciw łóżka, podczas gdy Liam nad nim góruje. Ręka Zayna porusza się do penisa Liama i zaczyna go szybko głaskać. Liam całuje wytatuowaną skórę Zayna nad jego obojczykami, wypycha biodra, z każdym muśnięciem Zayna. 

„Chcę, żebyś mnie pieprzył, kochanie,” Zayn zachęca Liama. „Jesteś taki wielki, chcę żebyś we mnie doszedł.”

Oddech Liama robi się cięższy i jego kutas robi się twardy, wolniej niż za pierwszym razem, ale robiąc szybki postęp. Erekcja Zayna jest ciemno-czerwona i przywiera do jego brzucha.

„Chcę, żeby ludzie zobaczyli jak mnie pieprzysz,” Zayn przechyla głowę do okna, przypominając że nadal są odsłonięte.

„Tak?” wzdycha Liam. „Sekundę kochanie.” Liam wstaje, niezręcznie podchodząc do stolika nocnego i wyciąga buteleczkę lubrykantu. 

Wraca do łóżka, Zayn ma swoje nogi rozłożone, czekając na Liama. Liam oblizuje wargi, gdy Zayn delikatnie śledzi palcem wzdłuż własnego penisa.

„Proszę, Liam,” skomli Zayn.

„Pieprzone gówno,” klnie Liam, nawilżając palce prawej dłoni. Powoli wkłada palec wskazujący do dziurki Zayna.

Zayn zaciska się wokół niego. „Zrelaksuj się, kochanie, musisz się rozluźnić.” Liam powoli porusza swoim palcem do środka i na zewnątrz Zayna.

Oddech Zayna jest ciężki, „Pieprz mnie, tatusiu.”

Liam uśmiecha się, gdy dodaje również środkowy palec, sprawiając że Zayn skomli. „Byłeś niegrzecznym chłopcem.” Głos Liama jest szorstki i potrzebujący. Otwiera Zayna palcami, nożycowymi ruchami. „Chcę aby ludzie widzieli cię pieprzonego.” 

„T-tak,” wzdycha Zayn. Liam dodaje również, swój palec serdeczny dalej otwierając Zayna. „Oh, Liam proszę!” usta Zayn rozwierają się, gdy zaciska oczy. 

„Jesteś taką dziwką dla tego, eh?” dokucza Liam, zabiera palce i pracuje na własnym kutasie.

Zayn wypuszcza z sykiem szybki oddech na uczucie pustki. Liam wylewa lubrykant na swoją dłoń i głaszcze swojego penisa, nawilżając się. Zayn jęczy, gdy czuje penisa Liama zaczynającego w niego wchodzić. 

„Jesteś taki duży, tatusiu,' jęczy Zayn, Liam ciągle porusza się w Zaynie.

„Tak, tatusiu?” mruczy Liam, jest teraz cały w tyłku Zayna. „Jesteś taki dobry, kochanie. Jesteś taki gorący i ciasny.” Liam jęczy, gdy Zayn zaciska się wokół niego. 

„Rusz się, Liam, no dalej,” płacze Zayn, jego erekcja jest niemożliwie nie do zniesienia. 

Liam wykonuje rozkaz, zaczynając powolnymi, długimi ruchami, które są niesamowite. Zayn jęczy, przeklinając, gdy Liam uderza w niego. Liam kontynuuje wchodzenie powoli i głęboko, kochając uczucie Zayna bez prezerwatywy.

Liam owija dłoń wokół kutasa Zayna i zaczyna głaskać go, równo z pchnięciami. Zayn skomli, jego oczy są ciasno zamknięte, wszystko czuć zbyt wrażliwie i niesamowicie przytłaczająco. Liam rusza się teraz szybciej i Zayn wygląda jakby miał wybuchnąć. Liam uderza mocno w prostatę Zayna, sprawiając, że Zayn krzyczy. 

„Ah! Liam, proszę!” Zayn próbuje przesunąć swoje biodra w dół, więc Liam będzie wchodził w niego dalej i miał lepszy dostęp do wchodzenia w niego głębiej. 

Liam wysuwa biodra, a następnie wraca, próbując uderzyć w prostatę Zayna . Zayn skomli głośno, gdy Liam trzyma swoje penisa w miejscu i łagodnie kręci biodrami, by dać przyjemność, gdy zostaje naprzeciwko tego miejsca.

Szybko głaszcze penisa Zayna, „No dalej, kochanie, jesteś teraz taki piękny, no dalej.”

Zayn zaciska oczy i czuje się jakby płonął i miał wybuchnąć. Skomli, dochodząc na klatkę piersiową Liama. Czuje się jakby nie miał kości, gdy Liam zaczyna wykonywać szybkie i krótkie ruchy, które tworzą zdemoralizowane dźwięki uderzania w pokoju.

„Mmm, Liam, no dalej,” wzdycha Zayn, chwytając ramię Liama. „Dojdź we mnie, kochanie. Chcę poczuć jak dochodzisz.” 

Liam zagryza dolną wargę i Zayn wbija paznokcie w ramię Liama. Liam wykonuje nierytmiczne pchnięcia, oddychając ciężko. Jego umysł wydaje się zamglony i jego kości wydają się być zamienione w kisiel, gdy dochodzi w Zaynie. Kręci biodrami, wypracowuje ostatni kawałek orgazmu i ciągle dochodzi.

Chce opaść, ale najpierw wyciąga swojego penisa z Zayna. Zayn wzdycha na brak Liama, sprawiający że czuje się ponownie pusty.

Liam nie może nic poradzić, ale patrzy na tyłek Zayna. Ma spermę kapiącą z jego rozciągniętej dziurki i leży tam z nogami szeroko rozwartymi. Wygląda na upiornie zmęczonego i jest pokryty potem.

„Wyglądasz teraz naprawdę pięknie, Zayn,” mówi Liam. „Jak niesamowicie.”

„Czy piękny, to teraz słowny kod na kurwę?” uśmiecha się Zayn.

„… troszeczkę.” Liam śmieje się, gdy bierze ciuchy, które mieli na sobie i zaczyna oczyszczać tyłek Zayna.

„To dziwne uczucie, jakbyś był moją mamą i ja twoim dzieckiem,” Zayn marszczy nos w odrazie. Liam śmieje się, ponieważ dla niego to też jest niezręczne.

Zayn wzdycha, czuje się jakby miał zasnąć w każdej sekundzie. Czuje uginające się łóżko, obok niego i otwiera oczy, by zobaczyć Liama leżącego obok niego. 

„Będę spał teraz przez wieki, dobranoc,” Liam ziewa, wtulając nos w ramię Zayna. 

„Branoc, Liam.” szepcze Zayn.

Zasypiają, kilka minut później z uśmiechami przyklejonymi do ich twarzy. Sypialnia śmierdzi seksem i potem. Okno jest otwarte ukazując czyste, nocne niebo.

*

 

Następnego ranka Zayn budzi się czując miłe brzęczenie w dole brzucha. Liam nadal śpi obok niego, z otwartymi ustami i śliną na kołdrze. Zayn przebiega dłonią delikatnie, po włosach Liama, uważając aby go nie obudzić.

Liam ziewa i zamyka usta i Zayn nie może nic na to poradzić, ale jest zauroczony. Liam wygląda trochę, jak wyrośnięty szczeniaczek. Ma niewinną twarz i dużo psów ma tą cechę. Zayn jest całkiem pewny, że gdyby znał Liama, kiedy był młodszy wyglądał jak niewinne dziecko z szczenięcymi oczami.

Zayn jest zaskoczony, gdy Liam się budzi. Liam powoli otwiera oczy i wyciąga nogi. Zauważa, że Zayn się gapi, „Co robisz?” pyta ze śmiechem, w szorstkim od snu głosie. 

„Nic,” odpowiada Zayn, zabierając rękę, kładzie się na plecach, gapiąc w sufit. „Myślę o dzisiejszym dniu,” szepcze Zayn.

Liam wygląda przez chwilę, na zmieszanego, a później przypomina sobie. „Twoja rodzina, dobrze. Boże, jesteś zdenerwowany?” 

Zayn gapi się na sufit, wyraźnie zagłębiony w swoich własnych myślach. „Wariuję, nie mogę sobie nawet wyobrazić mówienie do nich tych słów.” Wzdycha ciężko, „Cieszę się, że tam będziesz.”

Liam uśmiecha się do Zayna, „Mam nadzieję, że to wszystko zadziała.”

„Tak, ja też,” Zayn zamyka oczy jakby myślał o przespaniu tego. Czuje Liama, składającego delikatne pocałunki, na jego powiekach. 

*

Zayn stoi w kuchni, patrząc w dół na telefon. Liam patrzy na niego z zapytaniem, napełniając miskę płatkami śniadaniowymi. 

„Co jest, Zayn?” pyta Liam.

Zayn marszczy brwi do telefonu, „Muszę zadzwonić do mojej mamy i powiedzieć jej, że przychodzisz.”

Liam przez sekundę wygląda na zaskoczonego, „Masz zamiar ujawnić się przez telefon?”

Zayn patrzy spogląda w górę na Liama, potrząsając głową, „Nah, nie ma mowy. Muszę powiedzieć jej że przychodzisz, bo mnie zabije. Nienawidzi, gdy ludzie przyprowadzają gości, a ona nie zrobi dla nich wystarczająco jedzenia.”

Liam śmieje się delikatnie, „Oh, brzmi na słodką.”

„Tak, jest najlepsza,” mówi cicho Zayn, patrząc z powrotem na telefon. Liam zaczyna jeść płatki, nie chcąc pospieszać Zayna z dzwonieniem.

Zayn wzdycha i naciska 'dzwoń' na swój rodzinny numer telefoniczny. Widzi, że dzwoni i przykłada go do swojego ucha.

Dzwoni tylko dwa razy, gdy jego mama odbiera. Jego mama zawsze pozwala telefonowi dzwonić dwa razy, więc nie wygląda to jakby siedziała obok telefonu, „Cześć, Zayn,” wita się szczęśliwie.

„Hej, mamo,” akcent Zayna staje się wyraźniejszy, gdy słyszy głos swojej mamy.

„Jak się masz? Nadal przyjeżdżasz?” pyta jego mama.

„Tak, tak,” odpowiada.

„Wspaniale, jak się tutaj dostaniesz? Wiem, że nie lubisz autobusów, ale to najbardziej praktyczne,” zaczyna mówić jego mama.

„Uhm,” Zayn spogląda na Liama. „Mój przyjaciel mnie przywiezie.”

Liam wymawia słowo 'przyjaciel', bezgłośnie do Zayna, i Zayn nie jest pewny czy spieprzył czy nie.

„Oh, to miłe! Znam go? Wejdzie się przywitać?” pyta jego mama.

Zayn drapie się po brodzie, „Uh, nie, nie znasz go. Ma na imię Liam, miałem zamiar go przyprowadzić, więc moglibyście go poznać.”

„Nie mogę się doczekać!” mówi, „Jest na coś uczulony? Wegetarianin?”

„Nie jest wybredny, powinno być w porządku.” mówi Zayn.

„Cóż, miałam zamiar zrobić roti i samosas, czy to w prządku?” pyta jego mama.

„Uh...” Zayn spogląda na Liama, który odwzajemnia spojrzenie, zastanawiając się co mówią, „Myślę, że to będzie w porządku.” 

„Jesteś pewny?” pyta dodatkowo.

„Pozwól, że zapytam.” Zayn odsuwa telefon od ucha i zakrywa głośnik.

„Czy coś jest nie tak?” pyta Liam.

„Nie, zjesz jakby, uh... płaski chleb i ostre rzeczy?” pyta Zayn.

„Tak, pewnie,” Liam wzrusza ramionami.

Zayn przykłada telefon z powrotem do uch, „Mówi, że to w porządku.”

„Jest teraz z tobą? Powiedz mu, że mówię cześć i nie mogę się doczekać poznania go!” Jego mama mówi głośno do telefonu, jakby starała się, aby Liam ją usłyszał.

Zayn śmieje się lekko, „Tak, pewnie mamo.”

„Okej, zobaczymy was dwóch dzisiaj wieczorem!” mówi jego mama, „Kocham cię, Zayn.”

„Ja ciebie też, mamo,” Zayn uśmiecha się odkładając telefon. Siada na stołku barowym i nalewa mleka do płatków. „Mama mówi cześć.”

„Mówię cześć z powrotem!” uśmiecha się Liam.

Zayn się śmieje, „Nie może cię teraz usłyszeć, kolego.”

Liam wyciera mleko z ust, tyłem ręki. „Wszystko poszło dobrze, przyjacielu?” dodaje dokuczliwie.

„Uh, tak przepraszam za to.” Zayn mówi z ustami pełnymi płatków. „Nie wiedziałem jak cię tam nazwać, przez sekundę.”

Liam wzrusza ramionami, gdy wstaje i wkłada miskę do zlewu, „ To całkowicie w porządku. Chciałbym zrobić to samo. Lubię to, że jesteś synkiem mamusi przy okazji,” żartuje Liam. Idzie i siada z powrotem przy ladzie, posyłając Zaynowi bezczelny uśmiech.

Zayn piorunuje Liama spojrzeniem próbując uzyskać wygląd Louisa, gdy kogoś ocenia. Jego utkwiony w nim wzrok, sprawia jedynie, że Liam się śmieje.

Zayn kontynuuje jedzenie płatków, zastanawiając się nad rozmową ze swoją mamą. Zaczyna pisać do przyjaciół, więc będą wiedzieli co się dzieje. Chce aby powiedzenie jego rodzicom było tak proste, jak powiedzenie jego przyjaciołom. Odpisują mu podekscytowanymi wiadomościami, które uspokajają Zayna.

*

W drodze do rodzinnego domu Zayna, jego telefon świeci się cały czas, od wiadomości od chłopaków. 

'Będzie w porządku. Bądź szczęśliwy, …..:) -H.S'

'Dzięki bro xx – Z.M”

Harry pisze do niego wielokrotnie, mówiąc mu, aby się zrelaksował i pozwolił swojej rodzinie przyswoić informację. Nie wymuszając niczego ani dramatyzując z tego powodu.

'Nie martw się! Kogo to obchodzi ?? -N.H'

'aha prawda :) -Z.M'

Niall pisze tylko kilka razy, mówiąc mu że to nie jest wielka sprawa. Że nie powinien rozwodzić się nad tym i po prostu spędzić miły czas z rodziną. 

'To musiało się stać, w pewnym momencie!! Ha Tatuś pozna Tatusia!!!!! -L.T'

'… x -Z.M'

Louis pisze, robiąc sobie tylko żarty z całej tej rzeczy. Louis nie lubi radzenia sobie z poważnymi rzeczami, więc zazwyczaj tylko żartuje.

Liam mówi w większości w drodze. Mówiąc o swojej pracy, również próbując sobie przypomnieć nazwę programie telewizyjnym, który oglądał, gdy był dzieckiem. Zayn nie ma pojęcia o jakim programie mówi Liam i to sprawia, że się śmieje. Liam śpiewa głośno, do piosenki w radiu i Zayn dołącza. Ich głosy, oba mocne i harmonizujące się dobrze. Liam jest zdumiony, tym że brzmią dobrze razem. Sugerując, że zaczną duet R&B, jako żart. 

Kiedy są już blisko domu, Liam zauważa, że Zayn jest zamyślony. Zaczyna mówić o ujawnieniu się i jak to tak naprawdę jest tylko początek tego wszystkiego. Powiedzenie twoim rodzicom, to pierwszy krok, ale to może zająć im trochę, przetrawienie tego wszystkiego. Mogą być wściekli lub zdenerwowani, ale z upływem czasu, nauczą się, że to w porządku. Mogą udawać, że cię nie usłyszeli, więc będziesz musiał ujawnić się ponownie. Zayn patrzy na Liama, spanikowanym wzrokiem. Liam uśmiecha się i dodaje, miejmy nadzieję, że tak nie będzie.

Podjeżdżają, pod dom rodziców Zayna. Liam głaska delikatnie dłoń Zayna, Zayn zauważa, że dłonie Liama są wilgotne, co tylko sprawia, że czuje się bardziej zdenerwowany. Rodzice Zayna są na werandzie, podejrzliwie patrząc na samochód. Zayn oddycha głęboko, starając się pamiętać techniki oddychania, które Harry mówi mu gdy ćwiczą. Zayn wychodzi z samochodu i Liam również idą przez podjazd w kierunku domu razem. Zayn chce chwycić dłoń Liama, ale zamiast tego stoi prawdopodobnie za daleko, od niego, koncentrując się za bardzo nad mową ich ciał.

„Zayn!” Wita się jego mama, jak przytula go, gdy jest na chodniku, prowadzącym na werandę. Obejmuje go ciasno i Zayn to odwzajemnia, wąchając jej perfumy i czując się, jakby mógł utonąć w jej ramionach.

Wypuszcza go i spogląda z uśmiechem na Liama, „I ty musisz być Liam.”

Liam wyciąga do niej swoją dłoń, aby nią potrząsnąć, co ona robi. „Miło mi cię poznać.”

Zayn czuje się, jakby był w stanie snu i oglądał swoją mamę i Liama, poznających się nawzajem. Liam jest oficjalny, wcale nie zawstydzony, mając nadzieję, że nie mówi nic złego. Inaczej niż z kiedy Louis poznał jego rodziców i Zayn powtarzał mu ciągle, alby był uprzejmy i nie mówił niczego głupiego. 

Zayn i Liam wchodzą na werandę i tata Zayna się z nimi wita, „Miło cię widzieć, Zayn.”

„Tak, ciebie też.” nerwy Zayn zaczynają działać, gdy widzi swojego tatę.

Tata Zayna patrzy na Liama, czekając aż ten się przestawi, „Oh, dzień dobry proszę pana,” Liam wyciąga swoją dłoń do taty Zayna, aby nimi potrząsnąć. „Mam na imię Liam, wspaniale cię poznać.”

„Miło mi cię poznać,” Jego tata odpowiada z autorytetem. Mierzy Liama wzrokiem z góry na dół, Liam stara się wyglądać profesjonalnie, ale zamiast tego, wygląda jak niewyrośnięty szczeniaczek, który dopiero co zesikał się na podłogę.

Wszyscy wchodzą do domu i rodzice Zayna idą do kuchni, aby dokończyć obiad.

„Jak mi poszło?” Liam pyta, gdy ściąga buty.

„Dobrze, dobrze, nie martw się,” Zayn uśmiecha się, próbując nie czynić tego zbyt wielkim, więc jego rodzice nie załapią. Co może być zabawne, ale Zayn jest zbyt zdenerwowany, aby go to obchodziło.

„Hej!” Zayn szybko patrzy daleko od Liama i widzi swoją najmłodszą siostrę, Safę biegnącą do niego. Daje Zaynowi wielki uścisk i Zayn kuca, aby to odwzajemnić. „Tęskniła za tobą, przyniosłeś mi coś?”

Zayn się śmieje, „Ledwo mogę sobie pozwolić, na kupienie czegokolwiek sobie!”

Safaa gapi się w dół, wydymając wargę, dopóki nie zauważa Liama. „Kto to? Kim jesteś?” pyta.

Liam śmieje się, odpowiadając, „Jestem Liam.” Jedyny raz nie wyciąga swojej dłoni by nią potrząsnąć. „Jak masz na imię?”

„Safaa,” Uśmiecha się, „Jesteś uroczy,” Safaa chichocze, a następnie ucieka do salonu.

Zayn unosi brwi na nazwanie Liama uroczym, przez Safę. Liam śmieje się, ale jego policzki są zaczerwienione od komplementu. Liam i Zayn wchodzą do salonu. Safaa siedzi obok Waliyhi, jak oglądają telewizję. Leci Bollywoodzki film, za którego oglądanie Zayn jeszcze się nie zabrał. Doniya siedzi kanapie tuląc się do chłopaka, Zayn zakłada że to jej chłopak. Zayn nie lubi tego, jak blisko siedzą i jest gotów się założyć, że jego tata również.

Zayn i Liam siadają, na tej samej kanapie co Safaa i Waliyha. Doniya przedstawia swojego chłopaka i Zayn przedstawia Liama ponownie, jako przyjaciela. Safaa tuli się blisko, do Liama podczas gdy Doniya i Waliyha zadają mu pytania. Co zawsze drażni Zayna. Tylko dlatego, że nie odwiedzał ich tak długo i jego życie nadal brzmi jak chaos. Kiedykolwiek Zayn odpowiada na pytanie i to brzmi jakby go przygnębiało, Liam zawsze zaczyna mówić jak imponujący Zayn faktycznie jest.

Mama Zayna woła ich na obiad i zasiadają dookoła stołu. Zayn ślini się od zapachu jedzenia. Jego ulubione jedzenie na świecie, to zdecydowanie cokolwiek robi jego mama. Zayn pomaga Liamowi z jego roti, a następnie przygotowuje jednego dla siebie. Liam ciągle je samosas, co wydaje się mu podobać. Ciągle sięga po dzban z wodą, na stole, co rozśmiesza tatę Zayna.

Doniya dumnie mówi o swoim chłopaku, co sprawia że Zayn jest zazdrosny. Chciałby mówić o karierze Liama, nie martwiąc się tym co powiedzą jego rodzice. Zaczyna czuć się nerwowo, bo wie, że powinien powiedzieć teraz coś o Liamie. 

„Czym się zajmujesz, Liam?” mama Zayna, pyta Liama.

„Pracuję w banku.” odpowiada Liam, prostując się na krześle. 

„Masz ładny samochód, muszą dobrze ci płacić.” dodaje tata Zayna.

Liam spogląda w dół na swoje jedzenie, „Uh, tak płacą. Mam wielkie szczęście.” odpowiada skromnie.

„Jak ty i Zayn się poznaliście?” pyta mama Zayna.

Zayn i Liam patrzą na siebie nawzajem, jakby oboje myśleli, 'co powinniśmy powiedzieć?'.

„Przychodzi do sklepu z komiksami całkiem często,” Zayn wzrusza ramionami.

„Lubisz komiksy, Liam?” dokucza Doniya, siostra Zayna.

„Lubię, tak, myślę, że są wspaniałe!” odpowiada Liam, nie czując się zażenowany, głoszeniem że jest maniakiem. Zayn lubi to w Liamie.

„Więc chłopcy, po prostu zaczęliście wychodzić?” pyta mama Zayna. Zayn nie rozumie nawet jak ich historia brzmi, gdy nie mówią całej prawdy. Matki widzą wszystko, jeśli chodzi o ich dzieci. 

„Uh...” Liam spogląda na Zayna z uniesionymi brwiami. 

„Tak... Trochę...” Zayn czuje się jakby miał zwymiotować. Nagle wszyscy przy stole wydają się zbyt bardzo zainteresowani i czuje się jakby chciał tylko wpełznąć pod stół. „Liam i ja...” Zayn patrzy w dół na swoje dłonie, zagryzając dolną wargę. „My... Byliśmy...” Zayn zmusza się wyplucia reszty. „Umawiamy się od uhm... jakby kilku tygodni.” 

Zayn nie może zmusić się do popatrzenia się w górę i zobaczenia reakcji jaką dają wszyscy. Patrzy w dół na swoje kolana ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.

„Oh,” Mówi mama Zayna, jej głos brzmi odrobinę wyżej niż zazwyczaj.

„Jesteś gejem?” Pyta siostra Zayna, Waliyha. 

Zayn podnosi wzrok, na swoją siostrę, „... Tak,” Odpowiada szybko.

„Jesteś gejem, Liam?” Pyta Safaa.

„Tak, tak jestem.” Liam odpowiada dumnie, w sposób w jaki Zayn również chciałby to zrobić.

Zayn patrzy na swojego tatę, który nie odwzajemnia spojrzenia. Wydaje się zachowywać się, jakby nie usłyszał, co powiedział Zayn i kontynuuje jedzenie.

Mama Zayna kładzie mu rękę, na ramieniu. „Kochanie, to w porządku. Powinieneś był tylko powiedzieć nam wcześniej, więc nie zawstydzałabym się, kiedy mówiłam z tobą o związkach.”

Zayn potrząsa głową, „Nie zawstydzałaś się, mamo.”

„Więc Liam jest twoim pierwszym chłopakiem?” Doniya pyta wyraźnie sceptycznie.

Zayn spina się, „Uhm... właściwie jest moim czwartym chłopakiem.” Zayn patrzy na swojego tatę. Oczy jego taty, są komicznie wytrzeszczone, ale pozostaje milczący.

„Zayn!” Mówi jego mama, „Mogłeś... Nie możesz po prostu nam nie mówić, o takich rzeczach!”

„Przepraszam, martwiłem się powiedzeniem wam.” Zayn odpowiada, czując się źle.

Przy stole robi się cicho na chwilkę, Zayn nie czuje się już dłużej głodny. Cisza zostaje przerwana, gdy Safaa wspomina, że ma referat na jutro, którego nie zaczęła. To rozśmiesza Zayna i Liama, a także odciąga uwagę od ogłoszenia Zayna.

Kończą obiad, nie bardzo poruszając ponownie tematu związku Zayna i Liama. Liam i mama Zayna dogadują się naprawdę dobrze, rozmawiając o Britain's Got Talent, szczegółowo dzieląc się takimi samymi opiniami, na temat zawodników. Mama zadaje Zaynowi wiele pytań, o tym co u niego słychać, dodając 'ponieważ najwyraźniej nic mi nie mówisz', co sprawia, że Zayn czuje się źle. Liam próbuje porozmawiać z tatą Zayna, o jego pracy w banku lub o jego samochodzie, pytając czy tata Zayna nie chciałby go zobaczyć. Tata Zayna reaguje na to krótkimi odpowiedziami i Zayn może powiedzieć, że jego tata nadal próbuje przetworzyć informację.

Po wszystkim Liam, Zayn i jego mama sprzątają ze stołu i zmywają naczynia. Zayn zauważa, że jego mama stała się trochę cichsza, teraz gdy jest tylko z Zaynem i Liamem. Śmieje się odrobinę za głośno i jest milsza niż zazwyczaj, co jest tym, co zazwyczaj robi, gdy próbuje ukryć co czuje. Liam wychodzi do łazienki i Zayn sam na sam, w kuchni z mamą. 

„Chciałabym tylko, abyś mi powiedział.” mówi jego mama, sprawiając że Zayn, przypadkowo upuszcza talerz do pełnego wody zlewu. Mama Zayna wyciera naczynia obok niego i patrzy na niego smutnymi oczyma. 

„Mamo, przepraszam,” mów Zayn.

„Miałeś trzy, teraz cztery związki i nie powiedziałeś mi?” Jego mama mówi, jakby została zdradzona. „Myślałam, że mówiłeś mi wszystko, Zayn.” Spogląda w dół i zaczyna suszyć naczynia, które zostawił jej Zayn.

„Mówiłem, byłem po prostu przestraszony, nie wiem.” mamrocze Zayn.

„Dałam ci kiedykolwiek powód, byś się mnie bał?” jego mama pyta smutno.

„Nie, mamo!” mówi Zayn, „Nie wiem, byłem zmartwiony, nie ma więcej sekretów, obiecuję.”

Mama Zayna całuje go w czoło i posyła mu mały uśmiech, „Nie płacz, jeśli będziesz płakać, to i ja zacznę.” Zayn ostrzega, kontynuując mycie naczyń. 

Liam wraca do pomieszczenia i pomaga Zaynowi myć naczynia. Mama Zayna zadaje mu więcej pytań, o jego rodziców lub o to czy ma rodzeństwo. Liam odpowiada z ciepłym uśmiechem, uprzejmie odpowiadając na pytania. Czasami Liam mówi coś głupiego lub naprawdę oczywistego i to sprawia, że mama Zayna śmieje się naprawdę mocno.

Mama Zayna wzdycha ciężko, sprawiając że Zayn spogląda na nią z troską. „Mam nadzieję, że twój tata będzie w porządku z tą wiadomością.”

„Nie popiera tego?” pyta Liam.

„Oczywiście ciągle cię kocha Zayn i jestem pewna, że ciebie również pokocha, Liam. Ale nigdy nie popierał zbytnio... tego rodzaju związków,” mówi.

„Potrzeba czasu.” Liam wzrusza ramionami.

Jego mama uśmiecha się do Liama i klepie go w ramię. „Jesteś dobrym chłopakiem, Liam.”

Zayn uśmiecha się do Liama, a Liam patrzy w dół z wypiekami wpełzającymi na jego policzki. Nawet jeśli tata Zayna, być może nie zaakceptuje ich teraz, Zayn jest całkiem pewny, że to jeden z najmilszych momentów w jego życiu. Czuje się jak gówno, przez okłamywanie swojej mamy i rodziny, ale jej miłość do Liama nadrabia poczucie winy. Nie może uwierzyć, że jego nowym, ulubionym momentem jest mycie naczyń z mamą. 

Zayn i Liam wychodzą później, przytulając tego wieczoru wszystkie siostry Zayna. Zayn kiwa do chłopaka Doniyi nie bardzo pokazując, czy akceptuje go czy nie. Mama Zayna całuje Zayna i Liama w policzek i życzy im bezpiecznej podróży. Zayn przytula swojego tatę i Liam potrząsa, dłonią jego taty, dziękując za wspaniałą noc i mówiąc jak miło było poznać ich wszystkich.   
Zayn i Liam wchodzą do samochodu i odjeżdżają, machając rodzinie Zayna. Zayn wypuszcza ciężko powietrze i relaksuje się na siedzeniu, gdy odjeżdżają dalej.

„Jak się masz?” pyta Liam, ściszając radio, aby usłyszeć Zayna. „Przepraszam, że nie trzymałem cię za rękę czy coś, gdy próbowałeś powiedzieć rzeczy przy stole. Nie byłem pewny jak zadowoleni z tego byliby twoi rodzice.”

Zayn zamyka oczy, jakby miał zasnąć. „Nie, nie, to był dobry wybór.”

„Czujesz się okej?” pyta Liam.

Zayn pozostaje przez chwilę cicho, nim odpowiada, „Nie czuję się tak wspaniale, jak myślałem, że będę. Myślałem, że będę czuć ulgę...”

Liam trzyma prawą rękę na kierownicy, ale lewą kładzie na prawą dłoń Zayna. Zayn nie zauważył, że jego dłoń się trzęsie, do teraz. 

W samochodzie wydaje się cicho, więc Liam podgłośnia z powrotem radio, a następnie kładzie ponownie swoją dłoń, na tej Zayna.

„Moja mama cię polubiła.” mówi Zayn.

„Safaa mnie polubiła,” dokucza Liam, z wielkim uśmiechem.

„Nie, nie będziemy o tym rozmawiać,” mówi poważnie Zayn, rozśmieszając Liama jeszcze bardziej.

Rozmawiają więcej w drodze do domu. Liam mówi większość, podczas gdy Zayn myśli sobie. Mówiąc tylko, by zapytać Liama, aby pomógł mu przeanalizować, co myślał o tym wieczorze. Zwracając ponownie uwagę na każdy szczegół.

Zayn zaprasza Liama do góry, vy spędził noc w jego mieszkaniu. Liam zgadza się, szczęśliwy że znów zobaczy Nialla. Wychodzą z samochodu i idą schodami do mieszkania. Liam przylega, całując szyję Zayna , gdy ten wyciąga klucze od mieszkania.

„Czy Niall ciągle będzie na nogach?” Liam szepcze do ucha Zayna.

„Prawdopodobnie ma tam Josha.” Zayn nachyla się do pocałunku, obracając głowę, więc może pocałować usta Liama. Zayn zapomina o otworzeniu drzwi, gdy obraca się opierając plecy o drzwi, pozwala Liamowi przyszpilić się do nich. Liam wkłada swoje ręce pod koszulkę Zayna i całuje jego obojczyk. Zayn umieszcza swoje ręce na plecach Liama chwytając jego koszulkę. Ciało Zayna reaguje szybko, na zaczepki Liama, po całym dniu bycia, prawie nie dotykanym, przez niego. Liam wciska swoje kolano pomiędzy nogi Zayna i przyciska je do jego krocza. Zayn jęczy głośno, brzmiąc jak gwiazda porno. Co tylko zawstydza Zayna, bo zazwyczaj nie jest tak wrażliwy.

„Zabierzmy cię do środka,” Liam szepcze do ucha Zayna. Liam niechętnie odsuwa się od Zayna i Zayn przebiega dłonią po włosach, próbując je naprawić. Otwiera drzwi i krzyczy, „Niall! Liam tu jest!”

Zayn zamyka drzwi, gdy wchodzą do mieszkania. Liam ma zmieszany wyraz twarzy, przez to że Niall nie odpowiedział od razu, bo zazwyczaj biegnie szybko, by się przywitać.

 

„Niall?” Zayn krzyczy ponownie, również zmieszany.

„T-Taak-Ahh!” Odpowiada Niall, brzmiąc dziwnie.

Liam spogląda zaniepokojony na Zayna i Zayn przechodzi na 'tryb ochronny Nialla', gdy oboje biegną do pokoju Nialla.

„Mmmm-chłopaki, nie, nie wchodzcie-Ooohh,” mówi szybko spanikowany Niall.

„Niall, o co chodzi-”Zayn pyta, ale zatrzymuje się w środku zdania i zagląda do pokoju Nialla. Liam praktycznie potyka się o Zayn, gdy również próbuje zobaczyć.

Liam przykłada tył swojej dłoni do ust i tłumi śmiech. Zayn gapi się z ustami otwartymi z zaskoczenia. Twarz Nialla jest najbardziej czerwona, jaką Zayn widział i wygląda na zawstydzonego.

Niall jest nagi razem ze swoim przyjacielem (przyjacielem?) Joshem. Josh leży na łóżku Nialla z Niallem siedzącym okrakiem, na jego kolanach. Niall był wyraźnie w połowie ujeżdżania kutasa Josha, ale teraz przestał się ruszać. Josh ma jednego ze snap backów Nialla i to tylko powoduje większe rozbawienie u Liama.

„Wynocha chłopaki, proszę!” wrzeszczy Niall, i Zayn oraz Liam ruszają się szybko, nigdy nie widząc Nialla tak zdenerwowanego, zamykają drzwi Nialla.

Liam i Zayn śmieją się naprawdę głośno i upadają na podłogę. Tkwią pod drzwiami Nialla , myśląc że będzie zbyt zawstydzony, by kontynuować z Joshem. Zamiast tego słyszą jęczącego i przeklinającego Nialla, podczas gdy Josh popędza Nialla z przekleństwami.

Zayn i Liam przestają się śmiać, gdy są całkowicie obrzydzeni. Niall i Josh są naprawdę atrakcyjni razem, ale Zayn i Liam nie chcą myśleć o swoich przyjaciołach w ten sposób. Idą i siadają na kanapie, włączają telewizję, więc nie mogą usłyszeć marudnych jęków Nialla. Jedyna rzecz, która wydaje się być w telewizji, są stare odcinki oryginalnej wersji Star Treka. Jak tylko Zayn odkłada pilota, zaczyna całować Liama. Nie ruszają ciałami, więc nadal są twarzą do telewizora. Liam agresywnie całuje Zayna i chwyta krocze Zayna w swoją dłoń. Nawet jeśli oboje mają na sobie swoje ubrania i nie otrzymują tego fizycznie, tak jakby mogli, to jest to niezwykle seksowne. To zdaje się być wystarczające, bycie młodym i tylko dotykanym przez osobę, którą lubisz. 

Czas mija niesamowicie szybko, kiedy się obściskują i Zayn nie jest pewny ile czasu minęło, gdy słyszy krzyczącego na nich Nialla, „Oh ha ha, chłopaki macie całą zabawę, którą chcecie, dokładnie pośrodku salonu, nie oceniamy!” Zayn i Liam przestają się obściskiwać i patrzą do tyłu za kanapę, by zobaczyć Nialla wychodzącego ze swojego pokoju z Joshem idącym z nim.

„Niall, my nie oceniamy, kolego,” mówi Zayn, wstając z kanapy. Niall idzie do kuchni i bierze w połowie zjedzoną paczkę chipsów, Staje za ladą i ogląda Zayna i Liama idących w jego kierunku. Josh wpycha swoją rękę do paczki z chipsami i je, to co jest głównie okruchami. 

Rozlega się pukanie do drzwi mieszkania i Zayn patrzy na nie z zapytaniem. „Która jest godzina?”

Nial wzrusza ramionami, „Jest jakby dziesiąta.”

„Ten dzień wydaje się trwać wiecznie.” Zayn podchodzi do drzwi i zagląda przez wizjer. Wszystko co może zobaczyć, to czyjaś ręka wystawiająca do niego środkowego palca, może powiedzieć, że to Louis, przez jego tatuaże.

Otwiera drzwi. „Hej, człowieku,” wita się Zayn.

Louis wchodzi do mieszkania z Harrym niedaleko, za nim samym, „Co jest z nieodpisywaniem na moje wiadomości, człowieku?”

Zayn wyciąga swój telefon z tylnej kieszeni i widzi, że nie odebrał czterdziestu trzech wiadomości. Zablokowuje swój telefon i patrzy na wiadomości.

'Hej! Nie martw się, jeśli wrócisz do domu późno! -N.H'

Ta wiadomość i kilka innych od Nialla, które Zayn chciałby zobaczyć nim wrócił do domu.

'Wszystko dobrze? Dużo miłości Zayn -H.S'

Więcej brzmiących niejasno wiadomości od Harry'ego, mówią Zaynowi że ma nadzieję, że idzie dobrze. Także więcej wiadomości brzmiących spanikowanie, które prawdopodobnnie właśnie wysłał.

'Zdecydowanie się teraz martwię... -H.S'

Zayn się śmieje, ponieważ zazwyczaj wiadomości Harry'ego są spokojne, te są najbardziej zwariowanymi, jakie kiedykolwiek widział. Nawet jeśli Harry jest osobą, która śmieje się za głośno i lubi tańczyć, gdy gra muzyka. Może być kimkolwiek, ale nie spokojną osobą, którą wydaje się być.

'Wszystko dobrze idzie? Loveee -L.T'

To pierwsza wiadomość, którą wysłał Louis, a później jest jakby milion więcej, których wysłał, robiąc to w inny sposób.

'Może pogadamy jutro ?? Pieprzyć to ha – L.T'

Które wydaje się, że Zayn otrzymał dwie minuty temu. Więc Louis i Harry nie przysłali żadnej wiadomości, że przychodzą, co zwykle się zdarza.

„Hej, Tatusiu!” żartuje Louis, witając Liama.

„Hej, Louis,” Liam uśmiecha się, nie wspominając o tatusiowej rzeczy. Jest teraz całkiem powszechna.

„Wszystko dobrze poszło, Zayn?” pyta Harry.

Zayn wciąga powietrze i jego opadają, gdy je wypuszcza, „Tak, tak myślę? Mój tata zachowywał się jakby mnie nie usłyszał, ale moja mama była w porządku. Odrobinę zdenerwowana, tym że nie powiedziałem jej wcześniej.”

„Powiedziałeś jej o facetach przed Liamem?” Niall pyta, nadal siedząc na kuchennej ladzie. Jest to otwarta koncepcja mieszkania, więc praktycznie czuje się, jakby był w tym samym pokoju.

„Tak, to jest część, której naprawdę nie polubiła,” Zayn zagryza swój policzek od środka.

Harry kiwa w ciszy, Louis podchodzi do Nialla i próbuje dostać pozostałe okruchy chipsów. „Whoa, Nialler! Śmierdzisz!” Louis reaguje głośno. Josh jest cicho, czekając aż Niall odpowie.

„Wiedziałeś, że Niall i Josh byli razem?” pyta Zayn, brzmiąc na obrażonego, że Niall mu nie powiedział. Co jest trochę śmieszne i nieszczere, bo zrobił tą samą rzecz.

„Jak razem,” dodaje Liam, by dojść do celu.

Harry podchodzi do Nialla, „Razem? Jak długo?” Stoi po drugie stronie lady, naprzeciwko Nialla.

Niall patrzy na Josha, „Nie jesteśmy jakby razem, sam nie wiem,” Wszyscy zwracają swoją uwagę, na Josha, jednym komicznie zsynchronizowanym ruchem głowy. 

„Jesteśmy...” Josh próbuje wymyślić słowo.

„Kumplami od pieprzenia?” sugeruje Harry.

„Nie wiem,” Niall wzrusza ramionami, „Oboje nie bawimy się w związki.” Reszta w ciszy zgadza się z tym. Harry, Louis i Zayn znali Nialla od dłuższego czasu i żaden z nich nie widział Nialla w związku.

„Gramy w gry wideo i oglądamy filmy z gorącymi dziewczynami i czasami robimy inne rzeczy,” Josh próbuje wyjaśnić.

„Inne rzeczy!” śmieje się Louis.

„Nawet nie wiedziałem, że lubisz kolesi, Niall,” mówi Zayn.

„Ja też,” zgadza się Harry. Louis także kiwa.

„Cóż, ja po prostu lubię... ludzi, zgaduję? Nigdy tak naprawdę o tym nie myślałem.” Niall wzrusza ramionami.

To po prostu pasuje do Nialla. Jest taki beztroski, nigdy nie pomyślał, lub nawet nie troszczył się, żeby powiedzieć o tym chłopcom, czy przyklejać do tego etykietkę. Dla Nialla, to nie wydaje się zdradą, nie dzielenie się z nimi, tą informacją. Chłopaki też nie widzą tego w ten sposób. Niall kocha ludzi z pasją i vice versa dla jego przyjaciół. Niall po prostu nie robi z tego wielkiego problemu, więc prawdopodobnie, nigdy nawet nie pomyślał, aby o tym wspomnieć.

„Harry jest taki sam, po prostu lubi ludzi,” Louis nachylając głowę, w stronę Harry'ego. Harry kiwa, zgadzając się z Louisem.

„Nigdy nie myślałeś o ujawnieniu się lub czymkolwiek, gdy rozmawialiśmy z Zaynem?” pyta Harry.

„Tak, człowieku,” zgadza się Zayn.

„To tylko okazjonalne, nie wiemy czym to jest,” Josh zabiega, w obronie Nialla. Niall kiwa głową wcale nie speszony, tym że ludzie zadają mu te pytania.

Pokój robi się na chwilę cichy, gdy przyjaciele Nialla pojmują wszystko. Próbując wymyślić więcej pytań, ale nie bardzo mają jakie. Cisza zostaje przerwana, gdy w brzuchu Nialla burczy, a Josh śmieje się na to głośno. Gdy Niall szuka więcej jedzenia, Harry pyta jak to jest, że Niall może jeść tak dużo, nie ćwiczyć i nadal być szczupły. Liam zgadza się z Harrym i oboje dręczą o to Nialla. Louis żartuje, że Niall musi zrzucić całą wagę, uprawiając sex z Joshem. Niall wzrusza ramionami, jakby Louis mógł mieć rację.

Zayn przygląda się i czuje ciepło ze szczęścia. Zawsze kochał swoich przyjaciół, ale z Liamem tutaj, wydaje się jakby od początku brakowało tu jakiejś części. Wszystko wydaje się teraz kompletne. Jego życie może nie być idealne, ale nie czuje się z tym okropnie, jak wcześniej. Większa część niego czuje się z tym lepiej, ponieważ teraz ma Liama. Ale Zayn nie jest typem osoby, która wierzy, że bycie z kimś sprawia, że jesteś pełny lub twoje życie jest lepsze.

Liam jest specjalny dla Zayna. Oczywiście biorąc pod uwagę, że Zayn nie mógłby znieść pieprzenia się z nim i zostawienia go. Także, zgodził się ze związkiem, pierwszy raz, od roku, z powodu Liama. Ramię Liama otoczone jest wokół Zayna, sprawiając, że czuje się bezpieczny i jakby Liam był drugim domem. Liam uśmiecha się i śmieje, w taki sposób, że Zayn ma wrażenie jakby Liama obchodziło wszystko, co Zayn ma do powiedzenia. Liam nie ocenia Zayna i nie zapomina o pisaniu do niego, nie zdradza go i nie okłamuje, jak byli Zayna.

Harry podchodzi do Nialla, próbując poczuć jak szczupły jest. Louis również podchodzi do Nialla, ale tylko po to, aby zacząć go łaskotać. Niall śmieje się głośno, próbując poważnie powiedzieć Louisowi, żeby przestał. Liam zaczyna rozmowę z Joshem, o następnym występie i nowej piosence, którą zespół miał nadzieję wypróbować. Harry zagląda do lodówki deklarując, że coś ugotuje, ale wtedy widzi, że Zayn i Niall nie posiadają żadnego jedzenia, do gotowania. Zayn także idzie do kuchni i Louis klepie go po plecach. Zayn patrzy na Louisa z zapytanie, ale Louis uśmiecha się do niego. Zayn rozumie ten uśmiech, Louis próbuje powiedzieć 'Cieszę się razem z tobą' bez robienia tego głośno. Zayn odwzajemnia uśmiech, podczas gdy Harry i Niall przeszukują lodówkę. Liam patrzy na Zayna, gdy Josh mówi i do niego mruga.

Wszystko w tej chwili jest idealne.

*

Cztery lata później

Zayn nie może uwierzyć, że to się dzieje. Nigdy nie myślał, że ten dzień nadejdzie. Liam i on planowali to od jakiegoś roku, ale on nadal nie może w to uwierzyć.

Dzisiaj jest dzień ślubu Zayna Malika.

To wydaje się niewiarygodne, ale nie w zły sposób, jak gdy dowiadujesz się o śmierci swojego przyjaciela. To jest tak jak, odwiedzasz Paryż pierwszy raz i zdajesz sobie sprawę, że Paryż jest prawdziwym miejscem. Co brzmi zabawnie, ale myśląc w ten sposób, to wydaje się mieć dla Zayna sens.

Poznał rodziców Liama pierwszego roku, gdy się spotykali i polubili go. Mama Liama naprawdę polubiła Zayna i pisze do niego czasami, jakby zawsze byli dobrymi przyjaciółmi. Tata Liama był nastawiony do Zayna sceptycznie. Poznał Zayna na grillu, gdzie rzucił się do basenu świętując jego otwarcie. Zayn pokazał się tam w czarnym podkoszulku i czarnej beanie, więc dużo jego tatuaży było widocznych. Rodzice Liama wiedzą o tatuażach Liama, chociaż nigdy ich nie zaakceptowali. Więc teraz Zayn pokazuje się zarośnięty z rękami pokrytymi tatuażami, nie wspominając, że jego tatuaż na klatce piersiowej również zobaczyli, gdy Zayn pływał, sprawiając,że Zayn wyglądał jakby miał zły wpływ na Liama. Nie byli nawet świadomi, że Zayn pali, ale rodzice Liama, nie wiedzieli również, że Liam też pali.

Zayn był wstrząśnięty, tym że tata Liama go nie polubił. Ale nie był tył tym zbyt zaniepokojony. Był dziwacznie szczęśliwy, że tata Liama go nie polubił za jego wygląd złego chłopca, a nie dlatego, że był gejem.

Ostateczni tata Liama zaaklimatyzował się z Zaynem, gdy go poznał. Powiedział, że nie mógł być zły, po tym jak zobaczył, jak Liam jest szczęśliwy z Zaynem.

To było lata temu i teraz wszystko jest w porządku. Nawet tata Zayna zaakceptował Zayna i jego związek z Liamem. To nie tak, że jego tata chodzi na PFLAG lub paradę Pride we wsparciu czy coś. Po prostu zaakceptował ich i to jest wszystko, czego Zayn tak naprawdę chciał.

Zayn spogląda w dół na swój telefon, jego dzwonek gra All Black, Chrisa Browna. Ulubioną piosenkę Liama i Zayna, a także piosenkę, która przełamała lody, na ich pierwszej randce.

„Co tam?” mówi Zayn do telefonu.

„Zayn! Gdzie jesteś?” głos Louisa praktycznie krzyczy do telefonu. „Tchórzysz? Co się dzieje?”

„Będę tam za minutę, bro,” mówi Zayn z uśmiechem, gdy rozłącza się z Louisem.

Zayn stoi w miejscu, w którym stał dawno temu. Czuje się jakby był tutaj wieki temu. Stoi w alejce, gdzie stara księgarnia jest zamknięta, po jednej stronie. Gdzie po drugiej, jest restauracja taco otwarty dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę. Stoi w alejce, która wygląda na jeszcze bardziej zniszczoną, niż gdy był tu wcześniej.

Zayn gapi się przez długi czas na graffiti, które zrobił, dawno temu. Obrazek ziarna, wyglądającego na martwe i niezdolne do ponownego życia. Leży w śniegu delikatne i samotne. Zaynowi jest szkoda samego siebie, widząc jak wyraźnie smutny, był gdy to malował. Malowidło jest teraz wiekowe, a śnieg jest brudny i szary.

Zayn oddycha ciężko, zakłada bandanę wokół swojej twarzy i potrząsa puszką z farbą. Myśli, że musi wyglądać teraz głupio w swojej bandanie i swoim smokingu. Pozwala temu wryć się w pamięć, że to jest smoking, w którym wyjdzie za mąż. Za mąż!

Zaczyna malować po swoim starym malowidle i jest ostrożny, by wszystko wyszło dobrze. Jego umiejętności malowania dużo się polepszyły, przez te lata. Szczególnie, teraz gdy jest niezależnym ilustratorem. Co jest idealną pracą dla Zayna. Zarabia wystarczająco pieniędzy, by mieć stabilną karierę, co jest niesamowite i rzadkie, w tego rodzaju dziedzinie. 

Liam kontynuuje pracę w banku, teraz po awansie, zarabiając nawet więcej pieniędzy. Co jest szalone, ponieważ Liam zarabiał już, jakby prawdopodobnie powiedział to Zayn, za dużo. Zayn przeprowadził się, więc mieszka teraz w apartamencie Liama. Podczas gdy Niall przeprowadził się do Josha, kontynuując ten niecodzienny związek, który z czasem Zayn i chłopcy, zastanawiali się czy nie przerodził się teraz w bardzie prawdziwy związek.

Harry i Louis są nadal Harrym i Louisem. Nic tak naprawdę nie zmieniło się w ich życiu. Louis jest dla Zayna, sumiennym człowiekiem honoru, urządzającym mu niesamowity wieczór kawalerski, który Zayn miał nadzieję, że jego rodzice nigdy się nie dowiedzą. Harry wyraził myśli o oświadczaniu się Louisowi, ale dodał, że nie jest poważny i tylko się zastanawia. Liam myśli, że Harry był z tym naprawdę poważny. Zayn śmieje się, wyobrażając sobie biorącego ślub Louisa i po pierwsze, myśląc, że Louis nigdy by tego nie zrobił. Choć kiedy Zayn wyobraża sobie Harry'ego z Louisem przed ołtarzem, nie może sobie wyobrazić Louisa mówiącego 'nie'. 

Mija godzina i Zayn wie, że jest teraz naprawdę spóźniony. Często przybywa spóźniony, więc jest całkiem pewny, że wszyscy będą się z tego po prostu śmiać. Przynajmniej ma taką nadzieję. Jest całkiem pewny, że jego mama nie będzie uważała tego za zabawne.

Dodaje końcowe akcenty do swojego malunku i odsuwa się, by zobaczyć całość. Kiwa do siebie szczęśliwy z tego co widzi. Zatrzymał śnieg i ziarno, wyglądające w ten sam sposób, w jaki je zastał.

Jednak namalował jasnoczerwoną różę, która jest piękna i romantyczna. Wgląda bardzo żywo, nawet jeśli narodziła się z nasienia, które było przypuszczalnie martwe. Nie pokazuje żadnego znaku, bycia delikatnym lub umierającym w najbliższym czasie.

Jest tam teraz słońce na powierzchni malunku. Wygląda ciepło i prawie miękko, jak świeci na różę. Wydaje się, że róża ma się dobrze, przez słońce. Promienie słońca wyraźnie uchwycają różę. Zamiast wysuszać kwiat, dają mu życie.

Telefon Zayna wibruje z wiadomością, „Dobrze, wiem!” Patrzy w dół na telefon, by zobaczyć wiadomość od Liama.

'Gotowy? Gdzie jesteś? :) - L.P'

Zayn ma zamiar odłożyć swój telefon, gdy ponownie czuje brzęczenie telefonu.

'POBIERAMY SIIIĘĘĘĘĘĘĘ! :D – L.P'

Zayn uśmiecha się do siebie. Musi się pospieszyć, bo właściwie są dzisiaj dwa śluby. Jeden będzie tradycyjnym angielskim ślubem, dla rodziny Liama i jeden będzie tradycyjnie pakistańskim ślubem, dla rodziny Zayna. To nie tak, że obie rodziny nie będą uczestniczyć w drugiej ceremonii, to po prostu dlatego, że obie rodziny chciały innych rzeczy. Każda ceremonia tak samo ważna, od tej drugiej. Więc Zayn naprawdę musi się ruszyć, bo mają dzisiaj napięty harmonogram.

*

Zayn stoi przy ołtarzu z Liamem uśmiechającym się do niego. Niall, Harry and Louis i kilku przyjaciół Liama, razem z kuzynami Zayna są drużbami. Liam nie rezygnuje z uśmiechania się i to tylko powoduje, że Zayn również się uśmiecha.

Zayn patrzy na zebrany, widząc swoją rodzinę i przyjaciół po jednej stronie i rodzinę Liama, po drugiej. Rodzina Liama jest dobrze ubrana z wszystkimi kobietami ubranymi w wymyślne kapelusze. Podczas gdy rodzina Zayna jest równie dobrze ubrana, ale wszystkie kobiety mają na sobie hijab.

Zayn szczęśliwie patrzy na członków swojej rodziny, na jego mamę ocierającą łzę z oka. Co sprawia,że Zayn zaczyna się martwić, że będzie płakał.

„To jest dziwne, człowieku,” Louis szepcze i Zayn spogląda na niego. „Jakby to jest niesamowite, ale także naprawdę dziwne.

„Jestem podekscytowany tańcami, po wszystkim,” Harry uśmiecha się szeroko.

„Tak, to nie nastąpi do końca następnej ceremonii,” mówi Zayn.

„Ten dzień będzie bardzo długi!” narzeka Niall.

„To dzień mojego ślubu, Niall, mam tylko jeden!” śmieje się Zayn.

„Cóż, kto wie, to może być pierwszy z wielu-” zaczyna Louis.

„Nie, nie, nie,” mówi poważnie Zayn.

„Naprawdę cieszę się razem z tobą, Zayn,” mówi Harry.

„Nie wierzysz w ślub, Haz,” śmieje się Louis.

„Nie wiem, myślę, że to naprawdę miłe...” Harry wzrusza ramionami.

Louis posyła mu zaciekawione spojrzenie, ale Zayn nie słyszy jego odpowiedzi, ponieważ Liam przywołać Zayna.

„Zayn, hej,” Liam próbuje zwrócić uwagę Zayna.

„Tak?” pyta Liama Zayn, słysząc kłótnię swoich przyjaciół za nim.

„Miałem pokazać ci to po wszystkim, ale chcę pokazać ci to teraz,” mówi Liam. „To prawdopodobnie głupie i kiepskie, ale chciałem ci pokazać.” 

„Co to jest?” pyta zmartwiony Zayn.

Liam grzebie w kieszeni smokingu i wyciąga coś co wygląda jak serwetka. Wygląda na starom i zużytą.

„Zachowałem to, powiedziałem, że zatrzymam to na zawsze i to nadal jest mój cel,” mówi cicho Liam.

Oczy Zayna rozszerzają się na obrazek, który narysował cztery lata temu. Ten, który narysował w restauracji, gdzie Niall grał ze swoim zespołem i Zayn zwariował, wybiegając na deszcz. Nie może uwierzyć, że Liam trzymał to cały czas. To tylko prosty rysunek wilka, który nic nie znaczy. Który tylko wydaje się zaskoczyć Zayna, bardziej że Liam to zatrzymał. Liam zatrzymał rysunek, który nic nie znaczy, ale od kiedy Zayn to narysował, to jest ważne dla Liama. Zayn patrzy teraz na to i może zobaczyć, jak bardzo dorósł, jako artysta. Co tylko sprawia, że myśli nad tym jak bardzo wszystko w jego życiu się zmieniło. Jak zły był na Liama i jak przerażony był byciem w związku z nim.

„Ty... Nie mogę uwierzyć, że ciągle to masz,” szepcze Zayn. „Narysowałem dla ciebie dużo więcej rzeczy od wtedy, lepszych rzeczy.”

„Tak, i je też uwielbiam, to tylko...”Liam wzrusza ramionami. „Ten był pierwszy.”

Zayn patrzy na Liama oniemiałym wzrokiem. Fakt, że kocha Liama tak mocno i Liam wydający się czuć do niego to samo, szokuje go. Kiedyś nie wierzył nikomu, że mógłby go kochać, tak bardzo, dopóki nie poznał Liama.

Zayn pochyla się i całuje Liama, powodując zaskoczone sapnięcie Liama. Zayn może usłyszeć ławki kościelne, pełne ich rodzin dopingującą to, co tylko powoduje, że Zayn całuje Liama mocniej. 

„Okej, chłopcy, możecie się całować za kilka minut,” Zayn słyszy mówiący głos. On i Liam rozdzielają się i Zayn może zobaczyć pastora, stojącego pomiędzy nimi z uśmiechem.

Tak dużo zmieniło się, przez wszystkie te lata i a mimo to czuje się jakby, nic się nie zmieniło, w tym samym czasie. Zayn uważał, że bycie w wieku dwudziestu lat, to najbardziej gówniany czas, w życiu osoby. Z czym już się nie zgadza. Nauczył się, że bycie w wieku dwudziestu lat jest gówniane, ale nie jest tak źle. 

Jeśli nauczysz się żyć poza strefą swojego komfortu, życie może być całkiem wspaniałe. Jeśli masz wspaniałych przyjaciół, którzy cię wspierają popychają cię, aby twoje życie było jeszcze lepsze. Jeśli znajdziesz kogoś, z kim jesteś szczęśliwy i chcesz spędzić z nim życie, to też jest dobre.

Więc bycie dwudziestolatkiem to gówno, ale jeśli masz przyjaciół, lub wyjątkową osobę w swoim życiu, wszystko będzie wydało się tego warte. Zawody miłosne, gówniana praca i niepewność, co zrobić ze swoim życiem stanie się znośne. Tak długo jak masz ludzi, których obchodzisz i kochają cię. Wtedy twoja dwudziestka nagle nie wydaje się być taka zła.

**Author's Note:**

> Autorka napisała na końcu, że nie chciała wspominać w opisie o Niallu i Joshu, ponieważ nie chciała spoilerować. Plus jeśli pogmatwała coś związanego z kulturą jego religii, to przeprasza.
> 
> Przepraszam za wszelkie błędy, które pojawiły się w tłumaczeniu. To pierwszy raz, kiedy podjęłam się czegoś takiego i mam nadzieję, że spodobało się wam tak samo jak mi. Serdecznie zapraszam do pozostawiania kudos oraz komentowania na moim tumblr:)


End file.
